Come Back My Dear Akane!
by shardingtoby2
Summary: Complete! What happens when the person you care about the most suddenly changes for the better? Well in Ranma's case it's time to find out why?
1. Chapter 1: Strange Behavior

**Come Back My Dear Akane**

**Chapter One: Strange Behavior**

"Stupid girl" Ranma Saotome mumbled as he sat down at the table with a huff, "Once again she gets angry over nothing."

"Oh Ranma" Kasumi Tendo said walking into the room, "You're home early this afternoon. I thought you were going with Akane this afternoon?"

"Yea right" Ranma said angrily, "With that tom boy! Not if she's gonna hit me."

"Oh my" Kasumi said, "Well where is Akane?"

"Like I care," Ranma replied standing up and walking out of the room heading upstairs, walking right past Nabiki who was surprised to see his face.

"Hey Ranma!" she said as she past him but he didn't say anything, "Hey Kasumi" she called to her sister, "What's with him?"

"Who knows" Kasumi shrugged her shoulders, "But I think him and Akane had another fight again."

"Figures" Nabiki sighed as she sat down, "They get this close to getting married and things go back to normal."

"Uh huh. Well I better get dinner started. You'll let me know when Akane gets home won't you?"

"Yea" Nabiki nodded as Kasumi left the room, "Oh no need to. I think I hear her coming into the door."

"Oh good" Kasumi said with a smile as she went into the front entrance, "Welcome back Akane" she replied as Akane Tendo, the youngest sister and Ranma's fiancée was taking off her shoes.

"Hey there Kasumi" Akane smiled.

"Oh you okay Akane?" Kasumi asked a bit surprised that she wasn't furious.

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Ranma came home a few moments ago and he looked angry about something. I thought the two of you might have had a fight."

"Ranma? No we're not fighting. Where is he?"

"He's up in his room. Maybe it was a misunderstanding?"

"I guess" Akane replied with a bit of confusion in her eyes and pulling a small pink book out of her bag, "Maybe I should go see what's up."

"Maybe you should" Kasumi nodded as Akane rushed upstairs.

She watched as her sister's figure disappeared and then with a small contented sigh she walked back into the kitchen to start dinner.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Akane walked over to the door where Ranma and his father Genma Saotome's room was located. She knocked once and Ranma opened it abruptly.

"Akane" he stared at her angrily and a bit surprised, "What do you want?"

"What's the matter Ranma? Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Kasumi said that you were angry this afternoon so I came up to see what's wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma replied leaning in on the doorpost, "Don't you remember what happened this afternoon?"

"No" she shook her head, "Should I?"

"Well you. Well I. You're not making any sense. Are you saying that you're not a mad at me?"

"What would I be mad at you for?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Oh I get it. This is some sort of trick isn't it? You pretend that nothing's wrong and then you hit me again."

"Gracious did I hit you?" she put a hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry Ranma. I mean after all I wouldn't want to do that to you of all people."

"Huh?" his eyes almost popped out of his head, "Are you feeling okay? Did you bump your head or something?"

"No I'm fine" she shook her head.

Ranma felt her forehead with his hand while feeling his own.

"Well you don't have a fever."

"I told you, I'm okay. Well if nothing's wrong I'm gonna go change now. See you at dinner Ranma" she smiled again and walked down the hall humming to herself.

"What in the?" Ranma thought as he scratched his head, "Who was that girl and what did she do with Akane?"

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Changed Personality

**Chapter Two: Changed Personality**

That evening Akane helped Kasumi in the kitchen. Genma Saotome, Ranma's father, and Soun Tendo, Akane's father both worried a little. But grew peaceful when they didn't hear any loud noise coming from the kitchen. Usually when Akane was in there, it shook like a hurricane going through the place. Ranma wandered down into the sitting area and sat down at the table leaning on his right elbow, his cheek in his right palm.

"I just don't get it" Ranma thought as his father gazed at him and pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose.

"Ranma my boy" Genma replied, "Did you say something to Akane?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ranma said surprised as he looked at his father.

"Well she's in there helping Kasumi with dinner right now."

"She's what! How's that possible? I didn't even hear anything" Ranma replied in a panicked voice.

"That's just it."

"Yes son" Soun said, "What happened with you and Akane today?"

"As if I had any idea," Ranma grumbled slouching once more.

"Could this be?" Soun's eyes glistened with tears as he clasped Genma's hands.

"Yes Tendo" Genma added, "I think our children are finally coming together. Oh my son!" he ran to embrace Ranma.

"Get off of me Pop!!" Ranma shouted and in the next instant Genma flew out of the house and into the back yard pond.

He climbed out of the water and held up a sign that said:

"_Now is that anyway to treat your father?"  
_

"Oh be quiet" Ranma replied standing up and leaving the room, "I'll be down later" he stomped out of the room.

"Maybe you overdid it just a little too much Saotome" Soun said as the Panda entered the room.

"_Do you think so?"_

Soun nodded and picked up his paper to read while Genma plodded his way toward the bathroom to take a hot bath.

**(Next Scene)**

When dinner was served that night Akane offered her dish first to Ranma. He gulped real slowly as the rest of the family looked at him.

"What?" he said angrily, "I'm the only one who has to eat it?"

"No" Akane shook her head a bit confused, "Everyone else can try it too. But I wanted you to try it first. I worked really hard on it."

"Did you hear that boy?" Genma grinned at him.

"Isn't that wonderful" Kasumi smiled.

"Congratulations Ranma" Nabiki said drolly, "You win the booby prize."

"Yes son. Try it" Soun added.

Ranma stared at the dish before him as Akane placed the food on his plate. He picked up his chopsticks and gulped again, feeling sick already.

"Well it doesn't look as bad as it usually does" he thought, "It's Akane's cooking. How good can it be?"

"What's the matter Ranma?" Akane asked sweetly, "Don't you want to try it?"

"Mmm" he grumbled in his head, "I better swallow my damn pride and just eat it" he scooped some up with his chopsticks, "Here goes nothing" he placed it in his mouth, his eyes completely shut and began to chew.

But as soon as he had closed his eyes he opened them up again just as fast.

"Huh?"

"Well?" Akane asked, "Is it good?"

"It's actually good?" he thought, "That can't be right" he took another bite, "Mmm. It is good. It's really good" he began to stuff it in his mouth.

"I guess he likes it Akane" Kasumi smiled.

"Yea" Nabiki replied, "He's really shoveling it in."

"Great" Akane said relieved, "Now everyone can try some now" she handed a plate to Soun, "Here you go dad."

"Oh. Uh thank you Akane" Soun chuckled nervously as she began to hand them out to everyone else.

When Ranma has finished his plate everyone else began on theirs and realized the same thing that he did. The dish they were eating was really quite delicious.

"So did you enjoy that Ranma?" Akane asked as she began to eat herself.

"Uh yea. I actually did" he nodded slowly, "What happened? Why did it taste so good?"

"What do you mean?"

"Akane. You're not normally this good at that stuff. You know. It usually doesn't turn out like this."

"Ranma!" Genma shouted, "Show some respect! You shouldn't talk to your fiancée like that!"

"It's okay Mr. Saotome" Akane interrupted him sweetly, "Ranma's right."

"Huh?" everyone stared at her surprised, including Ranma.

"What is it?" she looked at them, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Did you just say, I was right?" Ranma asked her.

"Akane" Nabiki replied, "Ranma insulted your cooking. Aren't you angry at him?"

"Oh he didn't insult me Nabiki" Akane said, "He was just telling the truth."

"What?" everyone was now stunned.

"Akane" Nabiki reached over and touched her sister's forehead, "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine Nabiki" she giggled, "I'm gonna clean up now and start the dishes" she began to hum and collect the dishes from around the table, taking Ranma's last, "Are you done with that?" she asked politely.

"Uh yea" he said with wide eyes as she continued to hum and walk into the kitchen.

"All right" Nabiki replied, "Who was that girl? Because she sure as heck wasn't our sister."

"Personally I like this new Akane" Kasumi said, "She's so sweet and well-mannered. Not to mention well-tempered."

"Yes uh" Soun coughed, "We'll keep an eye on her just the same. Right Saotome."

"Oh yes of course Tendo" Genma nodded, "Won't we Ranma?"

"Uh what? Yea" Ranma nodded also but with a slight frown, "We will."

**(Next Scene)**

Over the next couple of days Akane's behavior didn't change. She was polite to everyone she met, including Tatewaki Kuno an upperclassmen student who had been infatuated with her since he laid eyes on her, and who was one of Ranma's rivals. In fact Ranma had to do his best to keep Kuno away from her as well as Hikaru Gosunkugi another student interested in Akane. As they walked home on the final day of school that week, Ranma pondered all that had been happening.

"She didn't get mad at me when I insulted her cooking" he thought as he walked on top of the fence with Akane humming down below on the sidewalk as she walked, "And not only that she has helped with dinner every night this week, always making her own special dish. And every time I think it's gonna taste terrible, I find out I'm wrong. She's never been this good at cooking before. And then there was the other night" he thought back.

**(Flashback)**

"Oh darn it!" Ranma shouted in the dojo after he finished cleaning the floor.

"What's the matter Ranma?" Akane asked from the other side of the room as she was dusting.

"I got a hole in my shirt. In the back of it see?" he replied turning around as she came over.

"Well that should be no problem. I can mend it for you."

"No. No" he held up his hands, "That's okay."

"Come on Ranma, I can do it" she insisted, "Let me do it please."

"Oh all right" he conceded and then thought as he took off his shirt, "Did she just say please?"

"Oh" she blushed as she saw his top form, "I'll go do this right now" she dashed out of the room her cheeks turning ever redder.

"Huh?"

**(Back)**

"She was blushing" Ranma thought, "She was actually embarrassed by my chest. I wonder why? She's seen my chest before. Usually she tells me to cover up and stop being such a pervert. She's definitely acting weird. Humming all the time. Being in a good mood. And even being nice to Kuno, without even hitting him" he frowned a little, "Something's up. She's just not the same Akane that I used to know. I mean what happened that day? She was angry that day and then she wasn't. That's so unlike her."

"Ranma!" Akane called to him to get his attention.

"What's the matter? You looked like you were in a daze just now."

"Oh uh. I must be hungry" he lied.

"You want to stop somewhere and get something to eat on the way home. Oh maybe we can go to Uchann's or the Nekohatten, what do you think?"

"Huh?" he said again and then thought seriously, "Now I know something's up. She willingly wants to go to see Ukyo or Shampoo?" he paused, "Are you sure Akane?" he asked.

"Sure. We can go to either one you want Ranma. It's up to you" she smiled.

"Okay" he thought as he jumped down and looked at her with a frown, "This is definitely weird. I need to find out what happened to Akane. If I don't I don't know how long I will be able to stand this. Wait a minute," he thought again as they began to walk to Uchann's, "Why do I care? She's changed for the better. She's a better a cook. She mended my shirt" he looked at it, "And not only that she's much more cute. Definitely much more cute. But something about this bothers me. I don't what. But I got to get to the bottom of it."

**(Till Next Time)**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Pink Book

**Chapter Three: Little Pink Book**

Ranma sat in silence as he sat in the tree. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated. For the past few weeks Akane's cooking had improved more and more every night, and not only that, there were other things. Things that made him quite certain that something weird did happen to her.

_**(Flashback)**_

It all started that afternoon she had given him the choice of going to Ukyo's or Shampoos. He had decided to go to the Nekohatten, so she smiled and led the way. Like always when they arrived Shampoo had been all over him. But Akane continued to smile. She didn't pull out her mallet at all to whack him like she always did. Instead she had ordered their meal politely and remained calm.

And then there was the other night. He had left the dinner table after slowly eating her delicious meal and sighing. He walked upstairs and changed so he could go work out. He went into the dojo and began practicing, working out all the frustration from trying to figure what happened to his un-cute fiancée. As he was taking a break, his sweat dripping off his brow, Akane came into the dojo a towel in her hand.

"Ranma" she called as she walked over.

"Akane?" he said surprised, "Did you come in to work out too?"

"No of course not" she giggled, "Why would I do something like that?"

"Huh?" he stared at her his blue eyes practically popping out of his head, "Now I know you must be joking."

"What do you mean Ranma?" she asked innocently.

"Akane" he scratched the back of his head, "Don't you like martial arts?"

"Well" she replied, "I thought about it, and I realized what would be the point of me learning martial arts."

"What?"

"I mean we already have a good enough martial artist for the dojo. You" she said as she began to wipe his brow with the towel.

"Well that's true, yes but how could you give up something you love?" he replied nervously as he brushed the towel to the side.

"It's not that big of a deal. I can find other things to be interested in."

"Other things?"

"Yea. Like cooking for one. And maybe flower arranging, learning how to keep a house things like that."

"She sounds like me when I bumped my head on that rock in the pond" Ranma thought, "Wait a minute that's it!"

"Akane" Ranma said quickly, "I know I probably have asked this about a million times already but are you sure you did not bump your head that day. On anything."

"You know" she replied a little irritated but still smiling, "Why does everyone keep asking me that. I'm fine. People change you know. It's not a crime."

"I know but, I can't believe that you would give up something you love as much as martial arts for this" he said in general.

"What can I say Ranma" she smiled as she continued to wipe his brow, "I found something better."

_**(Back)**_

"I don't get it" Ranma thought as he leaned back on the trunk with his hands behind his head, "The real Akane would never give up on martial arts for things like flower arranging. What does she mean she found something better? What could be better than martial arts?" he sighed and sat up, "I need to get to the bottom of this. I don't know why this bothers me so much? I wish I knew" he jumped down out of the tree, "I guess I'm gonna have to be straight with her" he began to walk back home, "One way or the other I need to find the answer or this is going to drive me crazy forever."

**(Next Scene)**

Ranma walked into the door very cautiously that afternoon. Lately since Akane had changed he found himself being trounced by his father and Mr. Tendo happily cheering him on and saying how much he should pop the question once more. Ranma shook his head in relief as he climbed the steps. He walked down the hall, took a deep breath, and knocked on her door.

"Akane!" he called, "Are you there? I'm coming in" he turned the doorknob and entered the room, "Akane?" he said as he looked in, "Darn, she's not in here" he sighed, "Man. How am I going to get to the bottom of this now?" he was about to close the door and leave when he saw the small book on her desk, "Huh?" he walked over to the desk and picked up the pink book, "What's this?" he looked at the front cover and read the title, "The Every woman's Guide to becoming the perfect bride. Huh?" his eyes became wide, "What is Akane doing with something like this?"

"Ranma" Akane said from behind him.

"Ah!!" he jumped back a bit startled, "Akane?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Huh? I uh, well I uh" he replied nervously, "What am I supposed to say?" he thought, "That I was snooping in her room."

"Oh I see you found my book," she said with a smile and her hands behind his back, "Isn't it cute?"

"What? Oh yea cute" he nodded not sure what to say, "Akane what are you doing with something like this?"

"What's wrong with it Ranma?" she asked.

"Uh well, I'm just wondering why all of a sudden you're interested in well, stuff like you know, uh" he stammered.

"Well" she said as she gently took the book from him, "I think every girl should know this stuff. It's a really good book too, I'm learning so much."

"Are you?" he replied in shock now and then he shook his head out of it, "Wait a minute" he thought, "I'm getting off the track here. Focus stupid" he paused and then spoke, "Akane I want to know."

"Yes Ranma?" she looked at him lovingly.

"Well um, about the book. Oh" he realized, "When did you get that book?"

"Oh this" she replied, "Well I think it was three weeks ago. On that day when I finally got my recipe right. Do you remember that?"

"That's the day when you got it? Are you sure?"

"Yea" she nodded, "I'm positive."

"Where did you get it at?"

"You know that cute little book store by the temple? They had them all on sale so I bought myself a copy. They're really popular with all the girls. Ranma?" she looked at him confused since he was in deep thought.

"This might be my answer. It would certainly explain why she is acting like a wife then her normal self. I think I'll stop by that little book store myself tomorrow after school and see for myself."

"Ranma?" Akane said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You suddenly got quiet. And I thought you needed something from me."

"Uh yea" he grinned, "I just wanted to know if you were going to make another one of those delicious meals of yours tonight."

"Of course Ranma" she smiled happily, "I'll make you as much as you want. Is that all?"

"Uh huh" he nodded, "Well I'd better go now" he chuckled nervously as he left.

"Okay. Well I will see you at dinner."

"Right" he agreed with a nod and then thought, "Phew! That was close."

From her room Nabiki watched as Ranma departed the hall and headed downstairs. She leaned against her doorpost and a smile spread across her lips.

"Hmm? He's up to something. And it's up to me to find out what" she walked back into her room and closed the door.

**(Next Scene)**

After school the next day Ranma hurried to the bookstore as fast as he could. When he arrived he entered in and began to look for the small pink book immediately.

"May I help you sir?" a salesman asked him.

"Huh?" Ranma said, "Well I."

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

"I uh. Um."

"Yes."

"Forget it!" Ranma replied in a rush as he dashed out the door.

"Okay! Come again!"

Ranma stopped at a nearby octopus puff cart. He grimaced as he thought out loud.

"There is no way I can ask for that little pink book as a guy. It's too embarrassing. Well" he sighed as he pulled a small bottle out of his backpack and ducked into a back alley, "Only way to do it then" he poured the cold water over his head, "Ah!" he screamed in his girl form, "It's cold!"

This time Ranma walked cautiously into the bookstore and looked around. The same salesman was now behind the register. When he saw Ranma looking around her he called for a younger salesman to help her. Two came over.

"Can we help you miss?" they asked her eagerly.

"Uh" she replied, "I'm looking for a."

"Yes?" one said.

"Just name it. We can help you find anything," the other said.

"Well I. I'm looking for a book on a" she replied nervously, "A little pink book" she blurted out.

"Oh you mean the one on marriage" they both blushed, "Yes we have that one."

"How cute" the other said, "She's looking for the one on marriage" he replied as the other got the small book and handed it to her.

"Is this the one?" he asked.

"Uh yes. This is it. Thank you."

"Our pleasure!" they said together and then they walked over with her to the cash register, "You can pay right here."

"Uh thank you" Ranma repeated.

"Will that be all miss?" the head salesman replied.

"Uh yes" she nodded, "Thank you so much" she walked quickly to the door and exited.

"She's so cute" one of the salesman said.

"I wonder who the lucky guy is?" the other one wondered.

**(Next Scene)**

"Okay" Ranma thought as she walked home, "Operation Plan A: Part One executed. Now all I have to do is look in this book. But I am going to have to do it somewhere where no one can see me. Well might as well head to the park. If I'm in my girl form I won't be bothered. I hope."

**(Till Next Time)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ranma's Plan A

**Chapter Four: Ranma's Plan A**

Ranma quickly sat down on a bench in the park and pulled the small book out of the plastic bag.

"Okay" she said to herself looking at the front cover and grimacing at the title slightly, "Time to see what's so great about this stupid book."

Ranma opened the book and read the first chapter title out loud.

"Step one: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach" Ranma looked up confused and then returned to the page reading to herself.

As she read she didn't hear someone sneaking up behind her. Tatewaki Kuno, the very man who plagued Akane and Ranma's existence was standing right behind her. When he saw the book, he recognized it at once and wrapped his arms around her, making her drop the book and grimace even more.

"Oh pigtailed girl" he said enthusiastically, "You have finally at last realized your true feelings my love. How noble and coy of you to research about bridal training in secret. I shall honor you with a kiss" he said puckering his lips and moving closer.

"Get lost you stupid jerk!" Ranma shouted kicking Kuno upwards as she always did in the same situation, "Man" she muttered to herself as he disappeared still shouting her praises, "Is there no place safe from that creep?" Ranma stood up, picked the book off of the ground, and thrust it back into the plastic bag. She sighed and then turned around gazing around her, "Might as well go home."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ranma hurried home at once with the bag tucked under her arm. She slowly opened the front door of the house and peeked in, making sure that no one was looking. Then she came in closing the door quietly behind her. Just as she sighed in relief and reached the stairs, Nabiki appeared from the kitchen.

"Hi there Ranma!" she said.

"Uh. Oh Nabiki" Ranma replied somewhat startled.

"What's going on Ranma?" she asked slyly, "You're a little jumpy."

"Me? Jumpy? Oh no, no, no. Ranma shook her head and stuttered nervously edging her way to the stairs with the bag behind her back, "I just, am going upstairs to go do some reading" she said fast and then dashed up the steps as rapidly as she could, running to her room and shoving the door shut, "That was close" Ranma said wiping her brow, "I would have absolutely died" she said as she held up the bag with disgust, "If Nabiki had seen this."

For the remainder of the afternoon Ranma poured over the contents of the book. When she had gotten to chapter six, she slammed the book shut and sat cross-legged with an expression of thinking.

"Hmm?" Ranma thought, "This book can't be the reason Akane's acting so weird. I mean she is following everything it says, but why would it be the reason for the change in her demeanor? I think" she thought as she placed her right elbow on her kneecap and her right palm on her cheek, "That I am going to have to come up with something else. But first" Ranma looked down at her appearance, "I'd better change back."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ranma quickly showered, happy to be himself again and then wandered into the sitting room. Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo were immersed in another game of Shogi while Nabiki sat at the table watching television and munching on snacks.

"Hey" Ranma spoke up, "Where is Akane?"

"She's once more in the kitchen helping Kasumi with dinner" Nabiki replied not even glancing from the TV, "It seems that she has officially started bridal training."

"Isn't that great son?" Soun Tendo said proudly, as Genma Saotome nodded his head in a grunt since at that moment he happened to be in his panda form, "She's finally taken an interest in your future."

"Uh yea" Ranma replied backing off nervously, "Look I am gonna go for a walk before dinner" he said moving away, "I'll be back later" he disappeared in a hurry.

"Well I wonder what is up with him?" Soun said scratching his head as Genma stared at the space where his son had been seconds ago. Finally he just shrugged his shoulders while Nabiki munched on another cookie in silence, casually smiling to herself as if she once more had something up her sleeve.

As Ranma walked he thought good and hard about his next plan. "Okay. I've got to find a way to get Akane good and mad at me. I just have to do something that always makes her mad and then she'll lose her composure and go back to her normal old self" he thought happily, "So first thing how to get her mad? I know!" he suddenly realized taking off at full speed for home, "I know just what will work!"

_**(Next Scene)**_

He casually slipped through the front door and hurried upstairs to his room. He grabbed the little pink book from the bag once more and then began to rummage in the closet. Finally he found some old wrapping paper and quickly wrapped the book.

"There" he replied proudly with a smug grin, "Now to call Shampoo."

He rushed downstairs, not noticing Nabiki watching him from the corner of the sitting room doorway, walked over to the phone, and dialed her number.

"This will upset Akane for sure," he thought as Shampoo picked up on the other end, "Yo Shampoo. It's Ranma."

"Ranma?" Shampoo replied elated, "You call Shampoo?"

"Yea. Listen. I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything but I was wondering if you could come over tonight. I have a present for you and I really want to give it to you, so if you could."

But before Ranma could finish he heard a squealing of tires and then saw Shampoo burst through the door, flinging her arms wide as he held the telephone stunned to see her. She threw herself in his arms and smiled happily.

"Oh Ranma!" she shouted, "You really do love Shampoo."

"No wait" Ranma said through choked gasps, "Hold on a minute."

"Is someone here?" Kasumi asked as she and Akane came into the hall from the kitchen, "Oh my. Shampoo?"

"Nihao" Shampoo greeted happily still holding onto Ranma tightly.

"Shampoo?" Akane replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Ranma invite Shampoo over" Shampoo said back, "Right Ranma?"

"Uh well" Ranma replied trying to get up but she pushed him back and continued.

"Ranma say he have gift for Shampoo" she said proudly as Nabiki came over with a nod of her head.

"Gift?" Ranma replied in a daze.

"That's right Ranma" Nabiki said, "Remember?"

"Oh yea" Ranma said realizing snapping his head up and finally standing up.

"Ranma are they telling the truth?" Akane asked her hands pressed together.

"Uh yea" he nodded picking the package up and handing it to Shampoo carefully, "Okay. Here you go Shampoo."

"Oh Ranma" she smiled even more elated her eyes shining, and then unwrapping the package in a hurry, "Oh Ranma!" she repeated when she saw the book and it's title, "You do love Shampoo!" she once more wrapped her arms tightly around him, "You really really do love Shampoo!"

"Hey wait a minute" Akane said snatching the book from Shampoo, "This is the same book I bought. Ranma you bought this for Shampoo?" she looked at him with sadness in her eyes as Nabiki crossed her arms and Kasumi sighed.

Ranma on the other hand smiled and thought. "This is it" he grinned, "She'll get so jealous that she'll yell at me for sure. Maybe even pound me into the ground and then the old Akane will come back. Yes Akane" he said out loud with a nod of his head, "I did buy it for Shampoo."

"Oh Ranma" Kasumi replied with a gasp.

"Well" Akane said slowly, "All I've got to say is."

"Yes?" Ranma urged her.

"That's so sweet of you Ranma" she replied cheerfully.

"It what?" his mouth dropped open in shock.

"How nice of you to get that book for Shampoo. I mean every girl should know about this book. Say Shampoo now that you're here" she replied turning to the Amazon, "How would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

"But, but" Ranma said confused.

"Are you sure there room?" Shampoo asked following her and Kasumi into the kitchen after Akane handed her back the book.

"Of course" Kasumi said as Akane nodded, "There's always more than enough room for you Shampoo."

"Then Shampoo be delighted" Shampoo agreed with a smile.

Ranma stared at the three of them dumbfounded. Nabiki shook her head with a smile and departed as well to the sitting room. After a few more seconds Ranma shook his own head furiously.

"I'm not giving up that easily Akane," he said clenching his fist, "Shampoo's staying for dinner huh? Well then it's time for me to really make her mad" he dashed upstairs, ready to unfold the next part of his plan.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Unfortunately the next part of his plan didn't go so well. All night he was totally attentive to Shampoo and ignored Akane completely. He allowed Shampoo to feed him, made sweet lovey dovey talk with her, and allowed her to even snuggle with him on the porch. But she didn't seem to notice unlike the rest of the family like Soun and Genma who glared at him all evening. All she did was smile. She wasn't fazed in the slightest. Ranma after a stern talk from his father, in which his father ended soaked from another bucket of water, went to bed frustrated more then ever.

"Man" he thought as he laid his head down, "That should have worked. I guess I'm gonna have to come up with something better. Maybe one girl isn't enough. Perhaps if I act this way to more than one. That's it!" he thought happily, "Tomorrow I am going to be quite the play boy so she won't have no choice but to watch me. Watch out Akane. I'll get you yet" he grinned triumphantly.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile she raised her head slowly and her brown eyes tried to focus. But soon she became weak again and lowered her head once more, shutting her eyes unaware of her surroundings.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Ranma's Plan B

**Chapter Five: Ranma's Plan B**

The next morning Ranma and Akane set off for school, Ranma just a few feet ahead of her. As they reached the entrance gates he turned to her.

"I got to go Akane" he replied, "I want to go say good morning to Ukyo," he emphasized.

"Ukyo?" Akane said surprised, "Ranma?"

"See ya later!" he grinned taking off.

"What's with him?" Akane wondered as she followed him slowly into the school.

Ukyo was at her desk preparing for the day when Ranma arrived. He leaned against the frame of the doorway casually and stared at her with a determined look in his eye. "This is it" he thought, "Time to turn on the charm. Oh Ukyo!" he called.

"Ranma honey" Ukyo said with a smile as he sauntered into the room, "Good morning."

"Good morning" he replied as he moved closer, "You're looking lovely today."

"Huh?" she stared at him and then laughed as Akane came to the door, "Ranma honey, you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right" he nodded as he saw Akane out of the corner of his eye, "In fact. I'm perfect now that you're here."

"What?"

"Ukyo. I've thought about you all night long and now there's only one thing I want to hear you say. I want to hear you say it" he took her hands in his own.

"Say what Ranma?"

"Say that you love me of course" he replied as Akane sat down.

"What? Love?"

"Come on Ukyo. You know you do. Just tell me."

"But Ranma I" she stuttered moving away from him, "Why are you. Oh" she replied turning red and grabbing the spatula from her back, "How dare you ask me such a thing!" she shouted smacking him on the side of his cheek, sending him flying into the wall with a scream, "Oh oh. Dear" she said as she realized embarrassed what she had done.

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed running over and kneeling down to look at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yea" he replied in a daze, "I'm okay."

"Ukyo how could you do something like that?" Akane asked her.

"I panicked. Didn't you hear him Akane?" Ukyo said, "What he asked me?"

"There's nothing wrong with what he asked you" Akane replied as the rest of their classmates filed in, "In fact it was really nice of him."

"Huh?" Ranma came back to unconsciousness and stared at her stunned.

"Akane what are you saying?" Ukyo said with a hand to her hip, "You don't mind him saying that?"

"Of course not" Akane chuckled as the other students watched the scene just as confused as Ukyo, "Need some help Ranma?" she asked him as he stared at her in awe.

"Uh yea" he nodded slowly as she helped him to his feet.

"There you go" she smiled and then walked over to her desk where her friends were waiting to talk to her.

"Thanks" he said half-heartedly, "I don't get it," he thought as Ukyo also took her seat and the rest of the students came in, "That should have worked as well. All right. It's time to really get serious about this" he rolled up his sleeves.

**(Next Scene)**

For the duration of the day, Ranma chatted and flirted with almost every girl in his class and then some. Most of the girls were quite flattered while by the afternoon, most of the boys wanted to kill him, including Hikaru Gosunkugi and Kuno. But Akane still hadn't changed and Ranma was becoming even more discouraged, and felt a ton of pain from the bruises he had received from being beat up by the male students. Even Ukyo had given him such cold stares at the end of the last class and left in a huff to her restaurant.

He sighed heavily at the end of the day and leaned against his locker with a frown.

"I did everything I could do today" he thought, "I'm exhausted. Why isn't it working? Is it because she likes all these girls somewhat? I can't take much more of this" he felt his cheeks, "My face can't take much more of this" he grimaced, "What am I gonna do?" he cried out, "Wait a minute" his eyes suddenly became wide, "Maybe I have been going about this all the wrong way. Maybe it is the fact that she likes those girls. I mean she doesn't totally dislike Shampoo and she and Ukyo get along pretty well. But I know someone she does hate. Someone she hates with a vengeance. I'll do it!" he said out loud with a determined clench of his fist, "That is, I'll do it if I can stomach it" he grimaced again holding onto his stomach turning a little green.

Suddenly Akane appeared to get her shoes out of her locker.

"Yo Akane!" Ranma called to her happily.

"Ranma" she said with a grin coming over after she slipped on her shoes.

"Listen. I've got to go somewhere this afternoon. I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

"Sure" she nodded her head with another smile, "We can go now."

"Great" he agreed and the grimaced once more to himself so she couldn't see, "Here goes nothing" he gulped, "I hope she appreciates the crap I am going through for her."

**(Next Scene)**

Ranma and Akane walked hand in hand down the streets of the housing district, Ranma concentrating on the task at hand.

"So where are we going?" Akane asked.

"You'll see. I want to go see someone" Ranma grinned.

"Oh? Who?"

"We're here," Ranma said stopping in front of a large gate that belonged to a huge familiar estate.

"But Ranma" Akane looked at him and then the gate quizzically, "This is the Kuno residence."

"I know" he nodded, "Yo Kodachi!" he called, "You home!"

A couple of seconds later her long black ponytail could be seen. Kodachi, Kuno's younger sister and the other bane of Ranma's existence peered at him from the top of the gate with a huge grin.

"Oh Ranma darling" she shouted as she jumped down, "You came to see little old me?"

"Uh yea" Ranma tried to fake a smile but laughed nervously, "I came to see you. I must be desperate," he thought to himself.

"Oh Ranma darling" she said seductively as she embraced him happily but then frowned when she saw Akane, "What is she doing here?"

"Well Akane is" Ranma was at a loss for words.

"Hello there Kodachi" Akane replied politely, "How are you doing?"

"Huh?" Ranma's eyes blinked fast in disbelief.

"You're acting quite differently Akane Tendo" Kodachi snorted, "What are you doing here with him anyway?"

"Ranma asked me to come with him," Akane answered innocently.

"Ranma darling" Kodachi said hugging him tightly, "Make her go away then I can make a nice meal for you."

"Oh no. No that's not necessary" Ranma said even more nervously pushing her away and holding up his hands, "I'm not even hungry."

"But my darling I prepared a special meal just for you."

"But how did you know that I was coming?" he looked at her confused.

"Oh I always know when you're around darling. Now come inside and eat," she urged grabbing his arm.

As he dripped in sweat a shadow approached his back slowly and raised his sword high. "Ranma Saotome you fiend" a voice said behind him.

"Oh no" Ranma muttered as Kuno appeared.

"How dare you affront your lechery on my doorstep. You shall pay!" Kuno said throwing his sword down.

"Let's get out of here Akane" Ranma shouted slipping from Kodachi's grasp, kicking the sword out of the way, and grabbing the astonished girl's hand quickly, and dashing away with her in tow.

"Come back you scoundrel!" Kuno shouted as his sister stared angrily at him.

"Brother dear. You interrupted something very intimate!"

They continued to argue as Ranma and Akane finally stopped. Ranma caught his breath as he let go of Akane's hand.

"That was close," he muttered to himself.

"Ranma" Akane replied.

"Yea. What is it?" he grumbled.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Oh yea. What?"

"You're something else you know that?" she grinned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he stared at her confused, "Aren't you upset?"

"Of course not" she shook her head, "Why should I be. After all, going out of your way like you've been doing to make me jealous. It's so cute."

"What?" he stared at even more, stupidly this time.

"But you have nothing to fear Ranma" she replied walking past him, "Why should I be jealous when I already know how you really feel."

"What?" he repeated slowly.

"I know how you really feel about me. I know that you love me. You don't have to prove anything. Come on let's go home" she said walking on ahead as Ranma watched her leave his jaw almost to the ground.

"Did that, just really happen?" he thought and then shouted, "Aw! This situation is getting worse!!"

**(Next Scene)**

Once more the girl opened her eyes slowly, but not raising her head. Instead her voice spoke only one single word.

"Ranma" she said softly.

(**Till Next Time)**

Authors Note: Okay that's it for now. See you all tomorrow for two more chapters! Hope you're enjoying it!

Next Chapter: Chapter Six: Ranma's P-Chan Plan

Ranma is up to his wits end but he is not giving up yet. His goal is to make Akane mad then what better way then to go after her cute little pet pig. Is Ryoga up for the challenge? Find out next time!!


	6. Chapter 6: Ranma's PChan Plan

**Chapter Six: Ranma's P-Chan Plan**

Instead of following Akane home, Ranma trudged once more to the park to contemplate what to do next. He sat down with another heavy sigh and frowned.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he growled out loud, "No matter how many girls I flirted with today it made no effect."

"So the rumors I heard were true then?" a voice spoke from behind him.

"Huh?" Ranma looked up and behind him.

"You were acting like a pervert," Ryoga Hibiki said clenching his fist, "Ranma. Prepare to die!" he charged forward.

"Ryoga" Ranma held up his hands as Ryoga tried to punch him, "Wait man! Let me explain!"

"I don't want your explanation! How dare you treat Akane this way. I'll kill you!" Ryoga stated.

"Ryoga" Ranma blocked his punches as best as he could, all the while being backed up further towards the water, "Wait you idiot!"

"Shut up!" Ryoga yelled aiming for Ranma's face, but ending up in his chest from tripping, knocking Ranma into the water, and catching his balance just in time.

She came out sputtering water from her mouth and very angry.

"What did you do that for?" she shouted kicking some water up and hitting him directly, "Stupid little pig" she added as P-can emerged from the wetness and squealed angrily at her as she climbed out of the water, "Yea. Yea. Whatever. Wait" Ranma suddenly realized, "P-Chan. I know" she stated happily grabbing him, "You'll help me won't you Ryoga?"

Ryoga looked at her like she was crazy as she grinned like mad and another plan entered her mind.

"It's perfect" Ranma thought on the walk home clutching on the pig tightly, "Akane will get mad this time for sure."

**(Next Scene)**

Ranma arrived home only to once more find Nabiki waiting for her in the hallway as she snuck in.

"Hello Ranma" she replied coyly.

"Ah!" Ranma shouted, "Nabiki? What are you doing here?"

"Oh come now Ranma. I can hardly contain myself much longer. I know you are up to something."

"Up to something?" Ranma's eyes became wide as she chuckled nervously, "What makes you think that I am up to something?"

"Oh come on" Nabiki said with a roll of her eyes, "Last night's performance with Shampoo was too perfect but even more so was your act today at school. Flirting with all those girls, trying to make Akane jealous. I know what you are up to" she looked her straight in the eye.

Ranma continued to laugh nervously as Ryoga squealed angrily in her grasp.

"Don't be ridiculous Nabiki. I'm not up to anything."

"Oh really? Then why the sudden interest in all the other girls?" she placed her face close to hers.

"Well I?"

"You know" Nabiki said with a grin and holding up her right hand, "I really don't care what you are scheming Ranma, but I am sure that Daddy and Mr. Saotome wouldn't be too delighted to hear what kind of activities you did at school today" she grinned menacingly crossing her arms.

"Oh no" Ranma thought, "Not another stupid lecture. All right" Ranma replied seething, "What do you want Nabiki?"

"Moi?" she said innocently.

"It's obvious you want something. What do I have to do to make you keep your mouth shut about what you saw today?"

"Why Ranma I am surprised at you? After all we've been through. I mean we're practically family."

"Spill it" Ranma said angrily.

"Oh all right. If you insist. It's not much" Nabiki responded, "Just give me twelve thousand yen and then we'll call it even."

"Twelve thousand yen?" Ranma's jaw dropped, "That's like my whole allowance. I've been saving it up forever."

"Hey that's a lot less than I was going to ask for. But if you don't want to" she turned her head.

"Okay. Okay" Ranma nodded angrily reaching into her pocket and pulling out the money, "Here. Now you keep your promise. I hope you're happy."

"Nice doing business with you Ranma" Nabiki grinned sticking the cash down her shirt.

"Yea. Yea" Ranma muttered carrying Ryoga upstairs, "I can't believe I just had to do that again. Note to self. Must be more aware of her presence, especially when I am doing something behind someone's back. Oh well, now on to my plan" she walked over to Akane's room and knocked on the door.

Akane came to answer it and was surprised to see Ranma in his girl form. Before she could ask any questions, she handed the pig over to her and then walked back downstairs to take a bath.

"In order for my plan to work" Ranma thought, "I've got to be a guy first."

**(Next Scene)**

Later that evening after another delicious dinner Ranma and Akane sat in her room, studying for the test that was to be later in the week. Ryoga still in P-Chan form watched angrily on Akane's lap, staring at Ranma with a look that could kill. Ranma meanwhile baited his breath hoping sooner or later that P-Chan would be angry enough to attack him.

"Maybe I've got to get the ball rolling" Ranma thought, "Ryoga is never going to react otherwise. He's too calm for that sort of thing. But if he does react, he'll give me the key to Akane's anger for sure. She hates it when I pick on him and always beats me to a pulp. It's just gotta work."

"Ranma" Akane looked at his pensive face, "What's wrong? You look like you're thinking about something."

"Huh? Oh well I was just thinking. Akane is it necessary to have that little runt here when we study?" he indicated to P-Chan.

Ryoga's ears perked up and he growled at Ranma angrily.

"Ranma" she smiled, "P-Chan's not doing anything."

"He's annoying me sitting there with those goofy eyes and that little piggy face" Ranma replied with his eyes shut, his eyebrows furrowed, "I can't stand it."

Ryoga had heard enough, but before he could do anything Akane lifted him off her lap much to his surprise, and placed him on the floor.

"Well then, I'll just put him on the floor for now" Akane said, "You go play P-Chan while we finish our studying" she patted his head and then turned back to Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma thought confused.

"Huh?" Ryoga squeaked.

"What?" Akane looked at Ranma quizzically again.

"Uh. Nothing" Ranma said with a shake of his head, "Damn. That should have worked," he thought.

Fortunately for him at that particular moment Ryoga seethed inside with anger and glowed bright red. With one flying leap he landed on Ranma's face, clawing and scratching him.

"Ow! Ow!" Ranma cried out surprised, "What are you doing ya little runt!" he threw him down to the ground and started chasing him, "Come back here!"

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed sternly stopping both him and P-Chan in their tracks, Ryoga in his outstretched hands.

"Huh?" they both said together.

"Ranma" she looked at him seriously.

"Is she going to pound me into the ground now?" he thought somewhat relieved, "Did it actually work?"

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"What?" Ranma practically fell over.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" she took Ryoga from Ranma's hands.

"Is she talking to the pig or me?" Ranma thought as she stared angrily at P-Chan.

"Bad P-Chan. Bad boy. I don't know what's gotten into you" she scolded the confused pig as opened the bedroom door, "Now out you go until we are done studying" she closed the door after she had set him down on the floor. Akane turned back to Ranma as he gawked at her in shock.

"A, Akane?" he stuttered.

"Are you okay? It looks like he scratched you good" she moved forward to touch his face.

"I'm all right," he said moving away a bit scared, "Let's just get back to studying" he replied sitting down.

"All right" she nodded following suit.

As they studied Ranma could hear the slight scratching of P-Chans hooves on the bedroom door.

"Poor Ryoga" he thought miserably, "I didn't think it would turn out like this. I have to apologize to him" Ranma said to himself uncharacteristically and sighing in his head, "I'm about ready to give up Akane" he said out loud without realizing it, "I think I've done everything I can."

"What?" Akane looked up.

"Huh?" Ranma jerked his head up in surprise.

"Did you just say something?"

"Did I just say that part out loud?" he screamed in his head, "Uh yea" he nodded nervously, "I'm about ready to give up on this studying. We should call it a night."

"You're right" Akane agreed, "It's late."

"And I wanted to go take a bath before I go to bed" Ranma said standing up and completely forgetting he had a bath only hours before.

"Okay" Akane nodded, "I'll see you in the morning Ranma."

"Yea" he said sadly as he departed from the room and headed downstairs.

**(Next Scene)**

As he left Ryoga noticed him and followed at a slow pace till they arrived at the bathroom. Ranma walked in, removed his clothes and turned on the water. Then he climbed into the tub and leaned his head back with another sigh.

"I don't understand it. Is the real Akane gone for good or what? I think the thing is I don't understand the most though is why do I care so much?" he placed his head on top of his arms as he leaned against the side of the tub, "This Akane is nicer to me and she doesn't beat me up. We never have an argument and she doesn't blame me for every little thing. She's cute this way and she can cook. I mean the more I think about it this Akane is the way I always wanted to be, or thought I did. So why can't I be content?" Ranma closed his eyes as the door slid open and P-Chan came waddling in. Ranma opened his eyes immediately as the pig jumped into the bathtub. Ranma climbed out of the water, as Ryoga's human head emerged once again.

"Ryoga" he said slowly.

"Ranma" Ryoga replied clenching his fists, "I am so pissed at you for everything you put me through tonight. For turning Akane against me" he stopped when he saw the other boy's somber expression, "Ranma?"

"I'm sorry Ryoga" Ranma said apologizing sincerely.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Forget it" Ranma replied standing up, "It's not important. At least someone's getting mad at me," he said departing the room.

"Huh? Hey wait a minute Ranma! Come back!" Ryoga called out confused.

**(Next Scene)**

Ryoga fully dressed dashed throughout the household searching for his rival. He finally found him out of breath from a workout in the dojo. Ranma was sitting down with his back to the door. Ryoga walked over slowly and peered down at him.

"Ranma?"

"Go ahead and say it Ryoga."

"Say what?"

"I'm a failure. I did everything I can to get her back."

"Back?" Ryoga replied sitting down next to him, "What do you mean, back?"

"I mean Akane."

"But Ranma isn't she right here? In this house?"

"You don't get what I mean. That's Akane but it's not Akane. She's changed. I mean really changed. You saw the way she treated you tonight. That wasn't me it was her. In fact I was hoping she would pound me into the ground for picking on you."

"What?" Ryoga's eyes became wide.

"And all that stuff that occurred with Shampoo, the flirting at school, even," Ranma shuddered as he thought, "Kodachi was just another plan to get her angry at me."

"Why?"

"She's not herself."

"Ranma what are you talking about?" Ryoga said exasperated, "Of course she is."

"Oh yea?" Ranma eyed him angrily picking up a small plate that was sitting on the other side of him, "Try these then."

"What is it?"

"Rice-balls. Just try them."

"Okay" Ryoga replied eyeing them warily before taking a bite, "Mmm. They're good."

" Akane made them," Ranma said almost making Ryoga choke, "Relax you can eat them. They're perfectly safe. They're not toxic."

"But how? Does this mean that Akane has become a good cook?" Ryoga swallowed the last bit of rice ball happily as his eyes glazed over.

"Yea" Ranma nodded, "I guess it does" he stood up slowly.

"Ranma" Ryoga looked up at him, "Why do I get the feeling that this upsets you."

"It does. And I don't know why. It's just she even stopped her martial arts training. All she talks about now is marriage and bridal training" Ranma frowned.

"Huh?" Ryoga said feeling faint.

"She's not her anymore. She's not the Akane Tendo I knew anymore and that makes me sad for some reason. If I could find, just a little bit of a glimmer of the old Akane in her, I'd be happy. But so far I've had no luck. None whatsoever. I'm about to give up."

"About to?"

"Ryoga. I'm gonna have to do something drastic. Something I never thought that I'd do."

"What's that?"

"Ranma clenched his fist tightly and determined. " I'm gonna bring back the old Akane, one way or another" he thought, "Even if it kills me. Even if I have to sacrifice all my pride. I will get her back. I swear it."

**(Till Next Time)**


	7. Chapter 7: Ranma's Final Plan

**Chapter Seven: Ranma's Final Plan**

Ranma exercised a little more that night as the last possible thing he could think of to do circled throughout his brain.

"Akane didn't like it very much when it happened a long time ago" he thought, "If I somehow convince her that I really am serious, as far as this goes she'll come back" he said trying to convince himself, "At least" he sighed in his head, "I hope so."

He wiped the towel across his brow and exhaled slightly. Then he placed the towel around his neck and walked back inside the house, where everyone had already gone to bed. He climbed the stairs wearily, opened the door to his bedroom, and noticed Genma in panda form snoring away, so he quietly tiptoed in and laid down on his mattress, still thinking and still very worried if he would succeed. Finally his brain settled down enough that he could close his eyes, and rest somewhat contently the remainder of the night.

**(Next Scene)**

The next morning Ranma awoke before anyone and grabbed his backpack. He ran out of the family gate and headed toward town as fast as could. Meanwhile back at the house, Kasumi was just getting up to make breakfast. She yawned and began cooking. A couple minutes later Akane came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Akane" Kasumi replied cheerfully.

"Good morning Kasumi" Akane said with a smile, "Have you seen Ranma this morning?"

"Ranma" Kasumi's eyes twinkled, "I thought he would still be in bed?"

"No I looked. He's not there" Akane shook her head.

"Is he in the dojo?"

"No I looked in there too."

"Maybe he went somewhere this morning?" Kasumi suggested.

"Maybe" Akane nodded sadly walking into the sitting room with her older sister, where Nabiki was waiting.

"If you ask me" Nabiki replied, "I think he's up to something."

"Don't be ridiculous Nabiki" Kasumi scolded as Akane sat down with a worried frown.

"Well I do. Akane you should really keep a closer eye on him."

"Oh Nabiki" Akane said, "I'm not worried. I trust Ranma."

"With all that he's been doing you still trust him?"

"Of course" she nodded, "Because I know why he's been doing it."

"Hmm?"

"Good morning girls" Soun Tendo replied as he entered the room.

"Good morning Dad! Father! Daddy!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"Where's Ranma this morning?" he asked picking up his paper when Genma came into the room.

"We were discussing that very thing Daddy" Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Saotome" Soun replied, "Have you seen your son this morning?"

Genma shrugged his shoulders and grunted as he held up a sign that said:

"_Got me?"_

Soun returned back to his paper as Kasumi handed everyone their breakfast and they began. Akane ate her meal slowly and frowned slightly as she wondered what happened to her reluctant fiancé.

**(Next Scene)**

At that same moment Ranma was in the park staring at the fountain that sat in the middle. Ryoga was sitting on a bench nearby watching him with a frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you really going to do this Ranma?" he asked irritably.

"Yea" Ranma nodded slowly, "Don't try to stop me Ryoga. I've made up my mind. Will you put the bag I brought by the fountain? And when I come out will you not look?"

"Like I want to look," Ryoga snorted as he did as Ranma asked.

Ranma nodded appreciatively and then took a deep breath before diving into the water. Some of the water splashed out as Ryoga turned his back. Ranma climbed out of the fountain and grabbed the bag quickly ducking behind the bushes to change.

"Okay" she replied coming out.

Ryoga turned around and frowned even more at the sight of Ranma in a girl's school uniform. Ranma frowned back at him as she walked over to the fountain to look at her reflection. Ryoga walked over and crossed his arms as Ranma sighed.

"Are you really sure about this Ranma?" he asked.

"Positive" she said, "If Akane doesn't change. I'm gonna stay like this forever."

"Why would you do that to yourself? You want to be a normal guy more than anything. Just a guy."

"I know" Ranma nodded, "But there are some things more important to me than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it" Ranma said with a huff, "I'm going to school."

"Like that?" Ryoga shouted surprised with a look of horror on his face.

"I'm serious Ryoga" she nodded, "I'm going to school as a girl. I am going to act like a girl all day long. Even if it kills me. Then Akane will know that I am serious. That I really mean to stay a girl and if that doesn't snap her back into her senses then I give up."

"What about Shampoo and Ukyo Ranma?" Ryoga asked with a smug grin.

"I'm gonna tell them the same thing. They'll be suspicious why but I got to look the part right?" Ranma said shifting the bra she was wearing around.

"And Kuno?"

"Oh damn" Ranma thought miserably, "I didn't think of him. I guess I'll just have to be on my best behavior."

"What are you gonna tell the school? That you're an exchange student?"

"I've decided to tell them that I am Ranma Saotome's half sister."

"Huh?"

"I have been in town for awhile but I haven't had schooling. I'll think of something" she muttered when she saw his expression, "Oh right I almost forgot" she turned back around to pick up a bag, "Can't have a backpack anymore" she sighed pulling out all her books out of the backpack and placing them into the bag.

"Ranma" Ryoga replied sadly.

"Hmm?" Ranma looked up and Ryoga just shook his head.

"Never mind."

Ranma quietly picked up the bag and handed the backpack to her rival and then she dashed out of the park heading for the school. Ryoga watched as she departed and then left the park himself not sure what to make of Ranma's behavior. As far as he could tell Akane seemed like her normal self. Finally he decided to watch Ranma the rest of the day to make sure he didn't make a complete idiot of himself. Of course what he really thought to himself as he tried to find the school was that he hoped that he didn't act like a pervert or worse.

**(Next Scene)**

Ranma arrived at school early enough to talk to the teacher and then she walked into the classroom taking the seat of Ranma Saotome since she had explained that her half brother would be absent for awhile while she took his place. She sat down with a heavy sigh and tried not to scuff her black mary janes as she moved them across the floor. The first person to enter the room was Hikaru Gosunkugi, who was quite surprised to see her there. He walked over.

"Excuse me miss" he replied, "Are you in the right classroom?"

"Oh uh yes" Ranma nodded nervously, "I'm Ranma Saotome's half sister. I'll be taking all of his classes while he is away on a training mission."

"I didn't know that Ranma had a sister."

"Most people don't" she giggled, "I have been in town for awhile though. My parents don't believe in girls going to school, so I haven't ever been. But Ranma asked if I could do this for him while he was away and I was more than happy to oblige."

"Well that's great" Gosunkugi smiled making Ranma even more nervous, "I didn't catch your name?"

"My name?" Ranma's eyes became wide as she thought, "Oh I guess I better go with the old traditional one. It's Ranko. Ranko Saotome."

"Ranko" he shook her hand, "Welcome" he replied as Ukyo came into the room and almost screamed out before Ranma ran over and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh the poor dear" Ranma said trying to cover, "She must have seen something she didn't want to see. Come now Ukyo come with me I need to talk to you" she replied yanking her hand and dragging her quickly out of the room.

When they got out in the hall away from everybody Ranma removed her hand from Ukyo's.

"Ranma honey" Ukyo gasped, "What are you doing wearing a girl's uniform and more importantly what are you doing in your girl form when you are at school."

"Ukyo" Ranma replied slowly, "I have something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I decided that from now on, I am going to be a girl."

"What? You're joking right" Ukyo looked at her with a smile but then frowned when Ranma shook her head, "Why?"

"Well because I am tired of all the trouble my boy form causes me."

"Trouble?"

"Yea. I mean guys are always trying to pick fights with me. I've got three girls who chase after me endlessly. And plus Pop is forcing me to marry Akane. Well I have had it. I am going to stay like this from now on."

"Ranma honey you can't be serious" she said her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"But I am serious Ukyo" Ranma nodded, "I'm going to stay like this. Ranma Saotome no longer exists. Now I am Ranko Saotome. Ranma's half sister."

"Ranma honey" she protested as he walked away, "If it's me. Then I will."

"It's not just you Ukyo" she said with a shake of her head, "It's everything. Jusenkyo was the last straw. I don't want to do it anymore. This form is a lot less trouble. I'll still be my old sassy self, but I'm not gonna be a guy anymore. I thought you should at least know that. I'm gonna tell Shampoo later too. And Akane" she added, "I'm gonna have to explain it to her too" she replied walking away leaving Ukyo completely stunned and somewhat suspicious.

"That was not the Ranma I know," she thought.

The class began to fill up and Akane saw Ranma enter in, completely stunned herself as she sat down next to her.

"Ranma? What are you doing?"

"It's Ranko Akane" Ranma replied not even looking at her.

"What?"

Before she could answer the teacher came in and introduced the new student. Akane watched completely confused as she bowed and took her seat once more. As they started class Ranma completely ignored her and she frowned. She decided at lunchtime she would talk to her more seriously about the situation.

**(Next Scene)**

At lunchtime Akane found Ranma sitting under the big tree behind the school eating her lunch slowly. She approached slowly and looked down at her.

"Ranma?"

"Akane" she looked up with a smile.

"Ranma we have to talk."

"Yea. I know. Have a seat."

"Okay" Akane replied sitting down, "First of all what's going on? Why did you come to school as a girl?"

"Well I" Ranma began but was interrupted by the sound of a bike bell and then a Chinese Amazon jumping into her lap.

"Oh Ranma" she grinned happily hugging her tightly, "You have lunch now yes?"

"Shampoo get off of me!" Ranma shouted trying to gasp for air.

"Why you dress like that?" she asked pulling away, "Why you in girl form at school?"

"Well I'm glad you kind of asked me that" Ranma said pulling away from her grasp.

"Turn back into boy" she replied holding up a hot teakettle to pour on her.

"No no!" Ranma shouted seriously, "Keep that away from me!" she scrambled away holding up her hands.

"Ranma why you act so funny?" she asked as she moved the kettle down with a confused expression on her face.

"Shampoo I have something I have to tell you and Akane too. Please put the kettle down."

"Okay Ranma" Shampoo said slowly as she stared at him and placed the kettle on the ground, "What wrong?"

"Well here's the thing, from now on my name is not Ranma."

"What are you talking about Ranma?" Akane asked a little miffed.

"It's Ranko" Ranma replied happy a little at her angry reaction, "Not Ranma. From now on I am remaining a girl."

"Ranma?" Shampoo exclaimed unhappily, "What you mean?"

"As I told Ukyo this morning" Ranma said standing up, "Ranma Saotome no longer exists. I will remain a girl for the rest of my life."

"But Ranma you marry Shampoo. Cannot be girl."

"I'm not marrying you Shampoo" Ranma shook her head fervently, "I'm not marrying anybody" she turned her back, "It's too much trouble being a guy. I can't take it anymore. So I've made up my mind."

"Ranma" Akane said slowly.

"I got to get back to class" Ranma replied walking away leaving the two stunned girls behind.

Shampoo stared at her as she walked and then turned angrily to Akane.

"What you do to Ranma?"

"I didn't do anything to him Shampoo" Akane retorted.

"You must have. Ranma look at Akane the whole time he speak. You did something."

"I didn't" Akane repeated, "But if I were you" she replied as she rose from the ground, "I would stay out of my way" she replied dangerously.

"What you say?" Shampoo's eyes became wide.

"Don't interfere with me," she said turning to look at her with a cold look in her eyes, "Or you'll be sorry" she added as she departed to go back to class.

Shampoo stood up and scratched the back of her head.

"What going on?" she wondered, "Everyone acting so strange. Ranma think he'd be happy if he girl. And Akane change from nice sweet girl to scary one in seconds. Shampoo must find out why" she thought determined.

As Akane walked down the hall to the last classes of the day she frowned as she thought.

"Ranma is up to something. And it is up to me to find out what's wrong with my sweet darling. Before I lose him forever. But before that" she thought, "I have to check up on someone this afternoon. Perhaps the dear girl can explain to me his change of behavior" she grinned evilly.

**(Next Scene)**

Later in the afternoon Ranma stood in front of the Tendo's pond in the backyard and sighed heavily.

"Well Saotome" she said to herself, "Take a good look. This is how you will look for the rest of your life if Akane doesn't stop you."

Akane arrived in the backyard and Ranma turned to her. She smiled and then walked over to her.

"Ranma" she replied slowly, "About what you said this afternoon, are you really sure this is the decision you want to make?"

"Yes Akane" she nodded, "I am going to remain a girl. And there is nothing that you or anybody can do to make me change my mind. Please change my mind," she thought as Akane stared at her.

"Well Ranma" she replied with a nod of her head, "If that is your decision than I will respect it."

Ranma stared at her and closed her eyes.

"Damn it!" she screamed inside her head, "Are you sure Akane?" she asked nervously, "That you're all right with this?"

"Yes Ranma" she nodded, "I will support you no matter what your decision" she turned around, "If it is what you really want, that is?" she added smiling to herself.

Ranma turned back to the pond and then sighed as she departed the area.

"Well Akane" she thought, "You've made your decision. So now I got to stand firm and keep my end. I have no choice now. I don't want to think about what my life will be like as a woman but I also don't want to have a relationship with you as a guy if you wont come back to me" she thought bitterly, "So" she sighed again before turning back to the house, "Goodbye Ranma Saotome. Forever."

**(Till Next Time)**


	8. Chapter 8: Ranko Saotome

**Chapter Eight: Ranko Saotome**

"Ranma!" Genma shouted at her that evening as they sat in their bedroom meditating, "Have you lost your senses boy?"

"Pop" Ranma sighed angrily with her eyes closed, "You're interrupting my concentration."

"Don't give me that" Genma said shaking her back and forth, "What is this I hear about you giving up the idea of you ever being a boy again. Are you completely serious?"

"Yes pop, I am" Ranma nodded standing up and stretching, "I have no intention of ever being a boy ever again" she replied walking over to the closet.

"But boy" Genma whined, "What about the fact that you are the heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts? What about your engagement to Akane? She is your fiancée after all."

"She's not my fiancée!" Ranma shouted even angrier, "She wasn't before and she is not now. You and Mr. Tendo are the ones who decided on this stupid engagement to begin with remember? It shouldn't surprise you then" she turned to walk out the door but Genma wrapped himself around her knees.

"Please Ranma!" he begged, "I'll do anything" he replied as Ranma walked out of the room, dragging him in the process with much difficulty since he was clutching onto her leg so tightly, "Just please reconsider."

"No" Ranma argued, "I've made up my mind. I am going to remain a girl and there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. Ranma Saotome no longer exists. From now on I am your daughter Ranko Saotome. Now let go of me."

"And what should I tell your mother?" Genma asked worried, "She always wanted you to be a man among men Ranma. If you decide to do this, we'll both have to commit Seppuku for sure."

"Pop" Ranma sighed, "You were the one who made that deal with mom anyway remember? If you want to go through with it, be my guest. I want nothing to do with it after all."

"That's cruel Ranma" Genma whined even more, "You would make your poor father go through all that by myself?"

"Poor father my ass" Ranma scoffed as she dragged the old man down the steps going so slow it was ridiculous, "Now get off. You will survive one way or another, you always do" Ranma said as they came to the bottom of the steps and Kasumi and Nabiki who had heard the commotion came out of the sitting room as Ranma walked towards the front door, her father still attached to her leg.

"All right. Well think about this then" Genma continued as Ranma frowned even more, growing more irritated from her father's behavior, "If you refuse to be a boy what will become of Akane? You are supposed to marry her boy. If you don't we'll be kicked out into the streets. Is that what you want?"

Ranma stopped and looked down at him directly. "I'm not really concerned about it" she replied.

"What?"

"Pop" Ranma sighed for the third time that night, "Along with the decision of being a girl. High school is almost over. As soon as I graduate I am leaving the Tendo dojo for good. I'm going away. On my own."

"You can't be serious?" Genma said for the second time that evening looking at his son with stunned eyes.

"I am" Ranma nodded fervently with her eyes closed, "I've also come to another decision. And that is" she paused before opening her eyes and shouting, "AND THAT IS TO REMOVE YOU FROM MY LEG!!!" she screamed removing the old man from her quickly and throwing him into the pond.

The large panda emerged from the pond, spit out some water and held up a sign that read:

"_Is that anyway to treat your father?"_

"You were acting more like a whiny kid then my father!" Ranma shouted, "You are supposed to be the grownup. I've had enough" she huffed, "I'm going into the dojo to cool off."

"_What about Akane?" _the second sign read.

Without looking at her father Ranma shook her head sadly.

"It's because of Akane" she said simply and then trudged away as the sopping wet animal shook off the water and walked over to Soun Tendo who was shaking his head angrily.

"You always come on too strongly Saotome" he replied, "Perhaps I should talk to the boy."

"_You would do that?"_

"Of course" Soun nodded trying to concentrate of their next game of Shogi, "I'll talk to him tonight."

Genma looked at him imploringly so Soun nodded his head a bit irritated himself.

"All right Saotome" he threw down his game piece, "I'll talk to him now. And don't you dare change my pieces on the board" he added before walking over, not noticing that the panda was doing the exact opposite of what he was saying and grinning away, holding up a sign innocently that read:

"_Cheaters never prosper after all."_

**(Next Scene)**

Unfortunately Soun had no luck convincing Ranma to change her mind either. At dinner everyone was silent as they ate, Genma kept glancing at his son hoping for a glimmer of sense but Ranma was the most silent of all as he ate his rice slowly. P-Chan sat next to Akane who had not mentioned her feelings about Ranma's decision even if her father had begged her to change Ranma's mind.

"It is Ranma's decision after all," Akane had said.

Nabiki and Kasumi were silent as well about their opinions although Nabiki wondered if she could somehow make money off of Ranma again. The only person who was full of any spirit that evening was in fact Happosai who was quite thrilled with Ranma's choice that he rubbed his perverted self in her chest all night in pure joy. But Ranma didn't even seem to notice. P-Chan was now as thoroughly concerned as everyone else in the room. So when Ranma said she was going out for an evening walk, the small pig ran quickly to the bath and transformed back. Then Ryoga quietly slipped out of the house as Akane walked upstairs, contemplating on what Ranma was really up to and a bit concerned that so far, he hadn't budged from his choice.

"Looks like I am going to have to be more convincing" she thought out loud as she smiled evilly to herself, running upstairs and walking to her room, "It's time he took me more seriously. I'm running out of time" she thought as she closed the door, "Before too long, the spell will lose it's first enchantment and she'll find someway to get word to him. I'd better work fast."

**(Next Scene)**

Ryoga found Ranma sitting glumly on a bench in the park staring at his feet. As he approached Ranma didn't even glance up.

"Ranma."

"Hey Ryoga. What brings you here?"

"I came to make sure that you really are serious?" Ryoga said.

"Huh?" Ranma looked up.

"Ranma I have been watching you all day. Believe it or not it was one of those times I managed to make it to your school. I saw you tell Ukyo, and Shampoo, and Akane about your decision. After lunch I turned into the pig again" Ryoga replied sitting down, "Snuck into Akane's bag and came home with her. I heard what you said to her by the pond. I thought you weren't really serious this morning. I thought that maybe that you were trying something."

"I was" Ranma sighed standing up, "And I failed. I failed miserably. I'm at my wits end Ryoga. I can't take anymore."

"What about that stuff you said to your father? Are you really going to forgo being a guy ever again? Are you really going to give up the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts?"

"Yep" Ranma nodded.

"But Ranma" Ryoga replied a bit sympathetic eyes, "You love Martial arts more than anything. It's the most important thing to you in the whole world."

"Was" Ranma replied, "Something's are more important."

"Ranma" Ryoga said slowly, "I see. I understand now" he nodded slowly.

"What? What do you get?"

"Why you are so determined to make Akane be the way she used to be according to you. It's so obvious. And as much as it pains me to admit it. You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Ranma said turning bright red and putting her back to the boy, "I'm just concerned that's all."

"Right" Ryoga replied not believing a word, "If that were true, then why would you be wasting your time."

"Because she is not the same Akane, I told you why."

"Yes you explained that, but why? What is your reason?" Ryoga said standing up and crossing his arms, "Back before you hated the way she was. Now exactly that she is what you wanted you don't like her either?"

"I never hated her" Ranma protested, "I never said that. In fact sometimes she was quite pleasant to be around. But I like the old Akane so much more. I can't explain why."

"That's because you are not admitting it to yourself" Ryoga replied bitterly, "And you know what she loves you too."

"No she doesn't" Ranma shook her head, "She hates me. At least the old Akane hated me. And that's what I wanted. I haven't been bending over backwards to get her to notice me, in a positive way" she added, "But in a negative one. I flirted with all the girls in school" she began to list, "I gave Shampoo a bridal book right in front of her. I have been rude and obnoxious and downright ignorant of her feelings and nothing" she shrugged her shoulders, "And now I try one last thing to bring her back. And she doesn't care. I give up."

"But the question is. Why did you do all those things?"

"I told you Ryoga, I" but Ryoga interrupted her.

"No. No Ranma. Why don't you be honest about your feelings?"

"What?"

"You love her. That's why you are doing all this, even if you might be wrong. You love her and she loves you."

"How do you know that?" Ranma replied exasperated.

"Oh wake up and smell the Jusenkyo water Ranma!" Ryoga shouted, "It has been obvious since the very beginning to me. Even though it hurt I knew. I knew how she felt. If not why would she go out of her way to satisfy you?"

"Huh?" Ranma turned around stunned.

"In her cooking. In everything. Ranma all Akane wanted was your approval. Yours above everyone else. Haven't you noticed that yet? Maybe she wasn't the best cook before, but she tried. And why did she try? Who did she do it for? For you, you dummy. It always was for you. Every time she tried to tackle a problem on her own, she would be thinking about you and your reaction to it. I may have no sense of direction but I know about the girl I love. I know she loves you."

"Why do you care then?" Ranma asked, "This should be just what you want Ryoga. I'll be out of the picture. Then you can marry Akane. Go ahead I don't care. I'll hope you'll both be very happy" she turned back around facing the sunset as Ryoga contemplated her words.

"I could marry Akane?" he thought, "And Ranma's okay with it. Get a hold of yourself Hibiki" he shook his head at himself angrily, "Ranma you're talking nonsense. Like you would ever let anyone marry Akane. What if were Kuno?"

Ranma cringed. "That's too awful to imagine," she thought, "I'd be okay with it," she squeaked out.

"Yea right. Your face says it all. You wouldn't let anyone marry her. Because you love her. I think it's time you admit it."

"Why? I mean why do you think I would ever be interested in a tomboy like her. Even if she was herself. I would never marry Akane."

"You almost did. Remember. But Ukyo and Shampoo messed that up."

"Yea" Ranma nodded, "And to tell you the truth. I was going to go through with it."

"Because you love her," Ryoga reiterated.

"No" Ranma shook her head protesting, "I didn't want anything more bad to happen to Akane like it did at Jusenkyo."

"I'm not sure exactly what did happen. I mean Mousse and I were with you for some of the time, the next thing I knew you had her and she was back to normal."

"That was the single most scariest day of my life" Ranma replied, "I thought I was gonna lose Akane. I even said" she realized.

"Said what?"

"She was so lifeless. No heartbeat. Nothing."

"Said what Ranma?"

"Completely devoid of any life."

"What did you say?" Ryoga demanded turning her around by the shoulders.

Ranma looked toward the ground as he let go. Then she sighed and turned back around once more.

"I said that I loved her. She couldn't hear me or at least I thought she couldn't."

"And did you mean it?" Ryoga's heart sank, "Did you mean it Ranma?"

"I was panicked. I thought I was going to lose her remember. I would have said anything in a panic."

"No" Ryoga shook his head sadly, "You said it because you meant it. Yes it was because you were going to lose her, but more than anything because you thought she would never hear you saying it."

"Maybe you're right Ryoga" Ranma thought, "But I could never admit that. Not to you. Ryoga" Ranma said aloud, "It doesn't matter anymore. If I did have those types of feelings, they were for a completely different person. A person who doesn't exist anymore. So Ranma Saotome doesn't exist anymore either" she lowered her head and thought, "Along with his feelings, Ranma is going to completely disappear."

"Well" Ryoga replied picking up his bag that he had placed in a hiding place near the park, "I can see you have made your decision. So I guess this is where I say goodbye. I'm going on another journey" he moved past her.

"Thanks Ryoga" Ranma said with a smile making her rival look back surprised, "And good luck. If I don't see you again I hope you find the happiness you deserve. You know you've been more than a rival. I can admit that. Now that our fighting is done."

"Who says our fighting is done" Ryoga smirked, "I will never forgive you for what you did Ranma Saotome. Boy or girl we will settle this, someday."

"Okay" Ranma had to grin, "You got it."

Ryoga shook his head and grimaced as he walked away, Ranma certain that she would probably see him sooner than later, considering that every time they parted, he somehow ended back in their small town. Ranma watched him depart in the wrong direction, heading towards town, shook her own head and headed back in the direction of the Tendo dojo.

**(Next Scene)**

Ranma's observation of course was right again. Within moments Ryoga found himself completely lost and in the middle of town, close to Ukyo's restaurant.

"That's funny" he thought, "The main road should have been around here somewhere."

He spotted Ukyo's restaurant and sighed.

"Well might as well get something to eat while I am here" he sighed walking into the place.

Ukyo was at the counter working on an order, and feeling quite distracted. As she heard him come in she smiled slightly as he sat down.

"Ryoga? What brings you here?" she said cheerfully.

"I'm on my way out of town," he muttered as she prepared his okinomiyaki.

"And let me guess, you got lost again?"

"Uh sort of."

"Well since you are on your way out, I guess this one can be on me sugar" she replied flipping the Japanese style pizza.

"Thanks" he nodded gratefully, "You seem in an awful cheerful mood considering Ranma's decision.

"You know about that?" she asked curiously.

"Huh?" he looked at her as she set his plate in front of him.

"I mean what do you know about Ranma? Why did he make this decision?" she probed, "I'm still a bit confused about the whole thing. It's not like Ranma honey to make such a choice."

"Uh" Ryoga said a bit nervous, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything" he took a bite of his food.

"Uh huh" she nodded not believing him and rushing over to her other customers, "Excuse me I am going to close up a little early tonight, so if you could take this to go" she chuckled wrapping up the meal of Ranma's two friends, Daisuke and Hiroshi, "And I'll send you the bill" she replied practically shoving them out the door, "Goodnight and come again!" she shouted as the two boy s stunned watched as she closed the door and locked it.

She turned to Ryoga and looked at him seriously as the sweat dropped from his brow.

"All right Hibiki" she replied, "You are going to tell me everything about what's going on with Ranma before you leave this place tonight" she insisted with a cross of her arms, "Or else" she indicated to the spatula on her back.

"Oh great" Ryoga thought, "What another fine mess Ranma has gotten me into. I will kill him! Damn it!" he shouted in his head.

**(Till Next Time)**


	9. Chapter 9: Sudden Switch

**Chapter Nine: Sudden Switch**

Ukyo stared straight into Ryoga's nervous face as he gulped.

"Start spilling," she ordered.

"Really. I don't know anything," he stammered out.

"Oh? Really? Why is it I don't believe you Ryoga?" she pulled out her spatula, "Either you squeal like the pig you are or I am gonna squeal to Akane about your little secret."

"You wouldn't?" Ryoga gasped.

"Oh I would" she reassured him, "Now start talking Hibiki."

"Okay. Okay I'll tell you. But you're not going to like it."

"I don't care. I want to know what's wrong with him."

"It all has to do with Akane actually."

"Akane? What about her?" Ukyo asked her eyes wide.

"Ranma's concerned about her. He's convinced that she's not herself. Everything he's been doing is just a way to make her mad at him."

"Well I knew that Akane was acting kind of strange" Ukyo said lowering her weapon, "But I had no idea that. I don't get it."

"It's simple" Ryoga replied with a huff, "Akane's been doing things that are unlike her. According to Ranma of course" he said not admitting to himself that some of the things he had seen quite baffled him as well.

"Such as?"

"Well in his words. She's an excellent cook now. She has no interest in martial arts whatsoever, and it seems that now she's only interested in becoming a bride."

"Bride? Akane? What is she thinking?" Ukyo replied suddenly angry, gripping tightly onto her spatula.

"Well that's just it" Ryoga said nervously as he saw her expression, "She's not herself. At least Ranma thinks so."

"That doesn't sound like Akane at all. And Ranma is trying to do what exactly?"

"Apparently he's trying to make her mad. You know bring the old Akane back?"

"What's that got to do with being a girl?"

"I'm not sure of what he's thinking as far as that goes. Except that" Ryoga stopped as he realized what he was saying, "Forget it," he said quickly glancing away terrified.

"Except what?"

"Forget it. I forgot what I was going to say."

"No you didn't" she replied grabbing his left ear, "Now spill."

"Ow! Ow! Okay. Okay! I think Ranma's in love with her!" he blurted out.

Ukyo let go of his ear abruptly and backed away stunned. "What?"

"Ow" Ryoga said caressing his injured ear, "Not that he would ever admit that. I think that's why he's doing it. I think that he's decided that if she is not the Akane he remembers then he doesn't want to be" Ryoga stopped again.

"What? What Ryoga?" she begged.

"Ranma's decided to be a girl forever. To forgo all he believed in. Including the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Becoming a girl was his last attempt to bring her back, but he failed.

"Oh Ranma honey" Ukyo said sadly, "But wait a minute Ryoga. Doesn't this upset you? You love Akane right?"

"I do love Akane. In fact Ranma gave me permission to marry her if I wanted to. He gave me permission and I feel guilty. You know why?"

Ukyo shook her head.

"Me neither. I'm an idiot. I mean I hate Ranma. I hate him with every fiber of my being. But something stops me from truly" he paused, "I don't know what it is?"

"Maybe you don't hate him as much as you think?" she suggested.

"I don't think that's it. It's just I've never seen him look so depressed. I have known him for almost six years now. I mean he is really depressed. I don't even see him smile any more. It's sad really."

"Ranma" Ukyo sighed, "Go ahead and eat up" she replied, "In fact" she walked back behind the counter placing the spatula back on her back, "I'll give you another helping for all your trouble."

"Thanks" Ryoga nodded appreciatively as he continued to eat, "I wonder why I care anyway?" he thought as he put another chopstick full into his mouth, "I am supposed to hate him. But for some reason. I don't this time. I envy him sure. But why don't I hate him. After everything he did to me. I just don't have the heart to go after him right now. No heart at all" he sighed.

**(Next Scene)**

Ranma walked into the Tendo home quietly. This time the only person who greeted her was Akane, who was sitting at the table in the sitting room.

"Ranma!" she called as she approached the steps.

Ranma walked into the sitting room and saw her turn off the television.

"I've been waiting for you to get back."

"Oh?"

"Yea. I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well if you're really serious about being a girl, like I said I am all for it. But I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that for just one day. One last time I could see you as a boy?"

"What?" Ranma's hopes rose a little.

"I just want one day Ranma. That's all I ask of you. One more day before you give up your manhood forever."

"Is it possible?" Ranma thought, "That I have finally gotten through to her? That it's not too late?" she paused and then spoke, "Well I don't know."

"Please Ranma. It would mean a lot to me. And besides it's perfect. Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Well" Ranma said hesitating slightly, "Well okay. If you really want me to. I'll be a guy for one more day" she nodded.

"Good" Akane sighed in relief but thought sneakily in her head, "Trust me Ranma. You won't want to be a girl after tomorrow night."

"After tomorrow" Ranma thought, "I am going to try one last time. After that I can't take it. I don't want to even think about it. The truth is I can't stand the fact of being around her like this. I'll leave. I'll go away. Even if I don't finish high school. It would be better not to finish high school with her anyway" she thought bitterly.

**(Next Scene)**

The next morning Ranma woke bright and early before anyone else and quickly showered. Then he walked out of the house to go for a morning run. But the truth was he stayed away from the house for most of the day. Around two in the afternoon, he was sitting under a large tree in the park contemplating his situation. For some reason he just couldn't face Akane for fear of disappointment. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice as two people approached him.

"Ranma honey" Ukyo replied when she saw him.

"Ranma!" Shampoo shouted gleefully flinging herself into his arms and wrapping her own around his neck.

"Ah! Shampoo! Let me go!"

"Oh Ranma. You fool stupid spatula girl into believing you stay girl. Shampoo too. But you real man after all Ranma!"

"Let go I said" he scrambled from her grasp and coughed, "Sheesh."

"But Ranma" Ukyo said.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to be a girl from now on?"

"That what you told Shampoo too" they knelt down to him.

"I am. But I decided for one last day to be a guy. One last time you know."

"In that case Ranma" Shampoo replied grabbing his arm, "We go right now" she lifted him off the ground.

"Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"Ranma and Shampoo get married."

"What?" he looked at her as if she were nuts.

"Oh no you don't!" Ukyo shouted standing up.

"It perfect timing. Ranma decide to be a girl. So Shampoo marry him when he boy. Then he change mind."

"I don't think so" Ukyo grabbed his other arm, "He's not going anywhere with you."

"You have no say spatula girl!"

"Oh yea!"

"Hey knock it off!" Ranma shouted wrenching his arms from both of them, "I'm not marrying anyone."

"It's okay Ranma" Shampoo replied, "You know great-grandmother already approve."

"It's not that. I have no intention on marrying anybody."

"Not even Akane?" Ukyo replied bitterly.

"Huh?" he looked straight at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Ranma I know why you've been acting so strange lately. I know why you decided to be a girl."

"How could you possibly?" he started to say but then suddenly became angry as he thought, "Ryoga" he clenched his teeth, "That blabber mouth. I'll kill him!" he turned his back, "It's not what you think."

"It isn't?"

"No. I'm trying to bring back the old Akane that's all. I want her to be mad at me."

"Mad?" Shampoo said surprised.

"Yea. Mad enough to hit me with that large hammer of hers."

"Well then if that's all" Ukyo replied, "Then why don't you let me help you. I can help you get Akane angry at you again."

"Shampoo too. We bring back violent Akane."

"Uh thanks but I don't want your help" he said awkwardly, "I kind of want to do this on my own."

"But Ranma. We could help."

"Yes. Shampoo ready."

"I said. I don't want your help" he repeated quite angrily with his shoulders scrunched up, "Who's fault do you think this is anyway?"

"What?" the girls said together surprised at the anger in his voice.

"Of all the people that I would ask for help in this situation, you two are the last. I gotta go. It's getting late."

"Ranma" Shampoo said sadly as he left.

"Ranma honey."

"What you do Ukyo?" Shampoo demanded turning to her with an angry frown.

"Me. I thought he was angry at you" Ukyo retorted.

"He sound so mad.

"I think" Ukyo said with a sad sigh, "He has every right to be. We really messed up" she referred to the ruined wedding."

"It was your idea" Shampoo shot back.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"All right that does it Amazon Queen. Let's bring it on. It's obvious you want a fight."

"Shampoo happy to oblige" she replied taking out her weapons as Ukyo removed the spatula and they began to fight.

**(Next Scene)**

Ryoga walked past them without even noticing, because he was looking at his map. He walked aimlessly around the city for a half an hour, looking for any sign of any recognition of the place.

"Let's see" he thought out loud, "I've got to be in Hokkaido by now."

"Hello there Ryoga" Ranma replied.

"Huh?" Ryoga looked up, "Ranma? Why do I hear his voice?" he glanced around in front of him but he couldn't see him.

"Up here you dummy!" he called.

Ryoga looked up stunned at the boy sitting on the fence.

"Ranma. What are you doing in Hokkaido?"

"You never left town you idiot" Ranma said jumping down, "Besides your map is upside down. I'm glad that you're here because I got a few bones to pick with you. Tell me pork breath, just how did Ukyo find out about my little problem?" he crossed his arms furiously.

Ryoga chuckled nervously. "So you found out about that huh?"

"You're a dead man" Ranma thrust his fist forward, "You want to settle the score, well here you go buddy!"

"Ranma" Ryoga said holding up his hands, "Cut it out. This isn't like you."

"It's like me today. I trusted you. I took you into my confidence and look how you repay me. Did you tell her that I said I love you to Akane too?"

"Well no. But I did tell her my suspicions that you might be in love with her" he blocked another attack, "What's gotten into you Ranma. This is not like you. This is what I usually do."

"I got to take my frustration out on somebody" he kicked forward and Ryoga jumped back, dropping his bag, "Hold still."

"It wasn't my fault. She grabbed my ear and started pulling. She threatened me with her spatula. I had no choice" Ranma stopped punching completely out of breath.

Ryoga tried to catch his breath leaning against the fence with his right hand. "Incidentally why are you in your guy form anyway?"

"Uh" Ranma's angry frown suddenly turned into a sad one, "Akane asked me to be a guy one last day. I'm doing this for her."

"Then what are you doing out here? Besides taking all of your frustrations out on me. A very Un-Ranma thing to do. It's usually the other way around."

"I know. I'm sorry man. I don't know" Ranma sighed sitting down on a nearby bench, "I guess I can't face her."

"Ranma" Ryoga said in his lecturing tone.

"Don't start on me again Ryoga" Ranma huffed.

"I'm not going to. But I just have one last question."

"What is it?"

"I thought about this while I was traveling" Ryoga said sitting down next to him but then noticed Ranma's left eyebrow raise sarcastically, "Okay. I thought about this while I was lost. My question is this" he took out a water bottle out of his bag, after he had dragged it over towards him, "If you could choose right now, between Akane and this" he held it up, "Which would you pick?"

"Uh Ryoga" Ranma interrupted, "That's a water bottle."

"I know that. But pretend it isn't just any ordinary water bottle. Pretend this bottle contains a special kind of water. The kind of water you have been searching for half your life. I'm talking about the Spring of Drowned Man. What if in this bottle, this ordinary bottle contained that? Which would you choose?"

"Does it contain that?" Ranma asked curiously.

"No. But if it did. Which would you pick? Akane or the water?" he held up once more.

"Well which would you pick?" Ranma asked exasperated.

"The answer is easy for me. I asked myself the same question before also. On one of my journeys. I'd always pick Akane. But the question is, what about you? What choice would you make?"

"Ryoga" Ranma said standing up, "Don't ask me that."

"Answer the question."

"I can't. Because there's already an answer. An obvious one. One I made to myself a long time ago. I know in my heart what I would choose. I don't need to reveal it to you. I'd rather keep it to myself. Because I know, that's enough" Ranma replied getting up, "I have to get home anyway. I've been gone all day. I have to face Akane some time. And it's getting late" he said looking at the sunset and walking out of the area.

"Ranma" Ryoga replied standing up, "What is your choice? Why couldn't you tell me?"

**(Next Scene)**

When Ranma arrived home he was surprised that there wasn't a single light on in the house as he opened the door.

"Pop!" he called, "Mr. Tendo! Anybody home?"

"In here Ranma!" Akane called from the sitting room.

"Akane" he replied as he entered the room, "Where is everybody?" he asked slowly as he saw how the table was decorated with two candles, two plates, just for the sake of description two of everything.

"They went out to eat. But I told them I wanted to stay in tonight. You know just the two of us?"

"The two of us?" he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Yea I made dinner."

"Oh okay" he sat down a little confused, "Akane I wanted to talk to you about something" he began but then he noticed her outfit, "What are you wearing?"

"It's a new dress do you like it?" she asked she smoothed out the lavender low cut dress, "I went shopping today since you weren't here."

"Yea it's nice" he gulped at the silkiness of it, "But I thought you hated purple" he managed to squeak out.

"Well it's not exactly purple, it's lavender," she emphasized.

"It's a shade of purple though and you always told me it's not your color" then he thought, "Not too mention you never wear anything so provocative."

"Well I think it looks pretty good. Don't you?" she added sweetly.

"Uh. Well if you think so. But it's kind of" he couldn't quite say it.

"Kind of what?"

"You know, girly" he picked the best word he could think of.

"Well I am a girl aren't I Ranma?" she said as she began to serve him.

"Yes but usually you prefer darker colors" and then he thought, "And an outfit that covers your whole chest."

"Well I decided on something a little lighter this time" she replied with a smile and then looked over at the door, "Oh P-Chan" she exclaimed as he came waddling over, "And I thought everyone was out of the house."

"Yea" Ranma mumbled angrily, "Imagine that."

"Well" she replied picking the pig up, "He can just sit over here" she placed him by the doors that led out to the backyard, "Be a good pig now" she said without petting him the head.

"Aren't you going to let the little porker eat with us?" Ranma asked as she came back over, P-Chan seething at his rudeness, "I mean you usually let him sit on your lap."

"Don't be silly Ranma. Tonight is just us," she said lighting the candles.

"Right. What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Lighting the candles. It's a little dark in here."

"I'll turn on the light," he said starting to get up but she pulled him back down a little roughly.

"Nope. I think this is much better. Leave them."

"Okay. Whatever you say," he said even more nervous as she moved closer to him.

"Precisely. Now say ahh!" she held up her chopsticks.

"I can feed myself" he replied pushing her hand away.

"Nonsense. Open up."

"All right" he said giving in and opening his mouth, "Mmm. It's good" he nodded, "But I can do it myself now."

"If you insist" Akane agreed while he nearby P-Chan squealed angrily at the scene, "You know Ranma, since you mentioned it before. I need to talk to you too."

"Oh?" he put down his chopsticks.

"But you tell me what you were going to say first."

"No. No. You tell me. Really" he shook his head.

"Well now that we're alone Ranma, I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Mhm" he nodded taking another bite of food.

"I really think that you should reconsider your whole decision" he voice took on a different tone, "About becoming a girl permanently I mean."

"Really?" he said hopefully, "I mean I don't think so" he shook his head remembering to stick to his guns.

"I think you should. You might regret it."

"No I won't."

"No seriously" she looked at him with a dangerous look in her eyes, "You will regret it."

Ranma gulped. "Uh what do you mean?"

"I mean" she moved closer that he was backing off by his rear end, "I really don't think it's a good idea. I think you should agree with me," she said edging her way seductively toward him."

"Uh Akane it's not" he began.

"Ranma. Look at me."

Ranma stared directly into her eyes.

"It would be a huge mistake" she took his face in her hands, "And if I were you I would get the notion out of my head."

"Uh Akane" he removed her hands from his face, "What's gotten into you? You're not usually like this. Even if you have changed."

"Nothing. Except I am tired of people getting in the way. People like Ukyo and Shampoo. I've had enough. And I've decided I am not going to take it anymore" she grabbed his shoulders roughly and pushed him to the floor, making the muscles twinge from slight pain.

"Ow!"

"Now you're going to listen to me Ranma. You are going to forget all about this silly idea about being a girl forever. Because I won't have it."

"Akane" he began to protest but she pushed him down again as fast as he had tried to rise, making his shoulders hurt even more, "Ow!!"

"You're gonna forget it. I did not put myself through all these changes for nothing. You got it" she pressed her face closer to his.

"Uh huh" he nodded weakly as P-Chan's ears perked up quite frightened and he ran to the bathroom.

"Now I hope I have made myself clear. It's done."

"Right" he nodded fervently, "Finished."

"We're home!" Kasumi called through the door interrupting them,

Akane frowned but then turned to him once more. "Suddenly dinner doesn't seem like such a good idea. But I've made my point perfectly clear" she replied through clenched teeth, "Right Ranma?"

"Perfectly" he sputtered out.

Akane let go of his shoulders and they fell limp at his sides. She blew out the candles and turned on the lights. "Thank you again for a wonderful evening Ranma" she smiled, "And for making the right choice" she added.

"No problem" Ranma said with a half of a wince and a smile.

She departed from the room and his smile faded away to reveal the frown that he had been hiding. He angrily stood up and he continued to frown as he headed toward the dojo, wincing from the pain in his shoulders.

**(Next Scene)**

It was here that Ryoga found him, sitting forlornly near the front of the dojo, staring at the wall, the frown still on his face. He shook his head as he walked over.

"You were right Ranma. Akane is acting strange."

"That wasn't Akane" Ranma spat out.

"Huh?"

"There is no way in hell that that was Akane Tendo. She's not that strong. She practically broke my shoulders."

"Really?" Ryoga said touching the left one.

Ow!! That hurts!!" Ranma screamed.

"Sorry" Ryoga backed off.

"Ryoga. I know now for certain that I have been right all along. That isn't Akane."

"But if that isn't Akane, then where is she?"

"I don't know" Ranma shook his head with a determined look, "But you'll be damned sure that I am gonna find out."

**(Till Next Time)**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to the Drawing Board

**Chapter Ten: Back to the Drawing Board**

The following morning Ranma once more quietly snuck out of the house and met Ryoga by the main gate. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Good morning Ryoga" he replied groggily.

Ryoga stared at him with a raise of his eyebrows. "Ranma you look terrible."

"Thanks a lot" Ranma grumbled, "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, thanks to that Akane imposter."

"So" Ryoga said, "Where exactly are we going this morning?"

"First we are going to Ucchan's" Ranma replied as they began walking, "I need to find out if her offer still stands."

"What offer?"

"You'll see when we get there," Ranma said.

When they arrived they both walked into the restaurant where they found Ukyo behind the counter preparing for the day. She looked up as they came in and her face lit up with surprised confusion.

"Ranma honey" she replied, "I didn't think I would see you this soon."

"I know" he nodded, "Listen Ukyo. I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For what I said yesterday. I was stressed about the Akane situation and I kind of took it out on you and Shampoo. So I'm sorry."

"Oh it's all right Ranma" Ukyo shook her head in relief, "I'm sure we sort of deserved some of that anger anyway. So what's up? I see you're still in your guy form."

"Yea" Ranma agreed with a nod, "And I'll tell you why. But first I have a question for you. Is that offer you made yesterday still available? You know the one about helping me find out what happened to Akane?"

"Of course."

"Great. Then I need you to do a big favor for me" he smiled, "Can you close down your restaurant down for a couple of hours?"

"I don't see why not? Why?"

"I need you to meet me," Ranma said pulling out a slip of paper, "Outside of town at this place. Can you do it?"

"Sure" she nodded taking the paper carefully and with a curious look in her eyes, "But what's this all about Ranma?"

"You'll see when you get there" he replied, "It's just outside of town so I guess Ryoga and I will see you there about one o'clock."

"Okay" she smiled, "I'll be there."

"Thanks" he grinned back, "I got to get going. See you then. Let's go Ryoga."

Ryoga nodded and followed him out of Ukyo's restaurant. Ukyo glanced down at the small paper and read the directions.

"This really is just out of town. I wonder what Ranma wants to talk to me about? And why he can't do it here?"

Outside Ranma took a deep breath and turned to the left. "Next stop" he said, "The Cat Café."

**(Next Scene)**

Ranma led Ryoga through the crowded streets where several people were out shopping for different things. Finally they arrived at the Nekohatten, where Ranma entered with Ryoga right behind him still thoroughly confused himself about Ranma's plan.

"So what are we doing here Ranma?" Ryoga asked frustrated.

"You'll see. Yo Shampoo! You here!"

From out of the back the Amazon girl came out wearing her working apron. "Welcome to the" she began but stopped when she saw the boy, "Ranma?"

"Hey Shampoo" he smiled.

"Oh Ranma!" she shouted gleefully jumping into his arms, "Shampoo so happy you come see Shampoo!"

"Yea. Okay" Ranma winced still from the pain in his shoulders, "Shampoo do you think that you could tone it down for a bit" he asked pulling her off him.

"Okay Ranma" she agreed, "Shampoo just so happy that you man again."

"Yea. Well my plan kind of backfired" he sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Listen Shampoo. First of all I came here today to apologize for yesterday. I was upset about Akane and I took my frustration out on you and Ukyo. So I'm sorry."

"Oh Ranma" she sighed happily.

"What's this" Mousse said suddenly appearing from behind the two boys, after having come back from a delivery, "You got angry with my Shampoo" he raised his fist as he dropped the delivery box, "Ranma Saotome!"

Shampoo casually threw a bucket of water at him, Ranma and Ryoga ducking out of the way, and turning him into a furious quacking duck. "Stop that at once you stupid Mousse" she said angrily, "You no bother Ranma" then she turned to Ranma once more, "Now what you say?" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It okay Ranma" she nodded, "Shampoo forgive you. Is there anything else?"

"Yes actually" he said with a nod, "Shampoo do you still want to help me with the Akane problem?"

"Sure Ranma" she nodded again as Mousse quacked near Ryoga, who knocked him out with a small punch.

"Great" he smiled, "I need you" he took another slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her, "To meet me here this afternoon about one o'clock. It's out of town, but do you think you can leave the Cat Café for a couple of hours?"

"I'm sure great-grandmother will let Shampoo go, if Ranma the one asking," she agreed with a smile, "Shampoo come. Mousse can handle customer," she added as the duck lowered his head sadly.

"Okay. I'll see you there. Let's go Ryoga" he replied walking out of the café, "Oh yea I almost forgot" he said pulling a small flask out, walking to a nearby alley, and pouring it on himself.

"Ranma!" Ryoga exclaimed as he saw her, "What are you doing that for?"

"Well it's obvious Ryoga" Ranma said back, "Everyone thinks that Ranma Saotome is still out of town remember? So I have to be Ranko Saotome for the remainder of the day."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Ryoga replied as they walked out of the alley, "Get lost, or meet you at that place?"

"Don't be silly Ryoga" she grinned, "Either way you'll get lost."

"Ranma" he replied through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry you've got the best job of all. And this way you won't get lost" she said with her hands on her hips.

"And what is that?" Ryoga asked afraid of the answer.

"You get to be my escort of the day of course."

"What?" his mouth dropped open, "You mean like your date?"

"Mmm. More like a boyfriend."

"No way" Ryoga shook his head; "There's no way in hell I am going to do that."

"Ryoga may I remind you that you are still on thin ice with me as far as you being a blabbermouth to Ukyo goes?" Ranma said seriously.

"Uh" he stammered, "But there's no way I can do that. I'd rather get lost in the worst possible place then pretend to be your boyfriend."

"Okay" Ranma sighed sadly, "Then I guess you don't want to find the real Akane?"

"Huh?"

"I can just imagine how she is doing right now" Ranma began her sob story, "All alone. No one to comfort her."

Ryoga clenched his fists as Ranma smiled sneakily to herself. "Oh all right" he said gritting his teeth again, "I'll pretend to be your boyfriend, but only for just one day."

"Thank you Ryoga" Ranma grinned taking his arm and thought; "This should keep those jerks from school away from me today."

"I do have one question though" Ryoga replied as they began walking.

"What's that?"

"What if we run into you-know-who?"

"You-know-who?" Ranma looked at Ryoga quizzically.

"You know the one who's obsessed with you and Akane. Mr. Samurai wooden sword."

"Oh!" Ranma exclaimed realizing, "Kuno! No I wouldn't worry about him."

"Why not?"

"Because Kuno isn't in town this weekend" Ranma sighed bitterly, "He sent me and Akane a whole bunch of flowers and a recorded tape telling us how much he knows we are gonna grieve about his absence, and all that garbage."

"Oh" Ryoga raised an eyebrow and thought to himself, "What a freak."

"So you have nothing to worry about," Ranma said patting his arm as they passed by Daisuke and Hiroshi who stared at the strange couple.

"Look at that" Daisuke whispered, "That's Ranma's sister. But who is she with?"

"I think that's that one guy who's always trying to pick a fight with Ranma" Hiroshi answered back.

"Oh man" Daisuke sighed, "Why is it that all the good girls are taken?"

**(Next Scene)**

When the two of them had finally reached the edge of town they hailed a cab and Ranma gave the driver directions to their destination. As they sat in the cab Ryoga turned to Ranma once more.

"So are you ever gonna tell me where we are going to Ranma?" he asked.

"We're going to meet Ukyo and Shampoo" Ranma answered simply.

"I know that much. But you haven't told me your plan yet? To find Akane?"

"To be honest I don't really have one yet. I wanted to talk to them first."

"Oh" Ryoga leaned angrily against the seat, "He should at least have a plan. He probably does he's just not letting me on it. Maybe he wants to rescue Akane on his own" he thought even more angry but then shook his head, "No then he wouldn't ask for Shampoo's and Ukyo's help. And I suppose he wouldn't ask me along either."

When they arrived in the rural area Ranma paid the cab driver and then led Ryoga across the fields and towards a patch of trees. She found one of the bigger ones and sat down, closing her eyes. Ryoga looked down at her and stared angrily.

"All right Ranma" he said in a huff, "Where are we exactly? We were in the cab for quite a long time."

"We're actually pretty close to where you were trying to get to Magellan" she replied cynically, "We're about fifteen minutes away from Hokkaido."

"Really?" he glanced around him and saw a farm not too far from their location, "I guess we are," he said leaning against the tree, "But why are we meeting Shampoo and Ukyo here instead of town?"

"Because I don't want that fake Akane to get wind of our plans, that's why" Ranma sighed, "And I know she would be upset not only for the fact that I am girl right now, but that I am also meeting Shampoo and Ukyo. She might actually break my shoulders for real this time" she rubbed her right shoulder, "If she knew about this."

"If who knew about what?" Ukyo asked as she approached them.

Ranma squinted as she arrived and then stood up with a smile. "Ukyo. I'm glad that you could make it."

"Well I said I would be here Ranma honey" Ukyo grinned back, "So here I am."

"Yoo hoo Ranma!" Shampoo called as she ran over carrying a basket under her arm, "Shampoo here! What you doing here?" she asked surprised with a frown when she saw the other girl.

"I could ask you the same question" Ukyo replied seething.

"Shampoo was invited by Ranma."

"Well so was I."

"Ranma!" they both turned to her, both of them with angry expressions.

"Now calm down you guys. Yes I invited both of you. You both did offer to help me right?"

They looked at each other and then nodded.

"Yea we did" Ukyo replied but then gasped when she saw Ranma grab her shoulder wincing a little, "Ranma honey are you all right?"

"It's no big deal" Ranma shook her head lowering herself to the ground, "It's kind of the reason I asked the both of you here today. Ryoga already saw what happened last night."

Ryoga nodded and then the three of them sat down as well. Shampoo looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"What did happen Ranma?"

"Well after I left you two yesterday. I went home. Well actually first Ryoga and I had a talk and then I went home, but that's really irrelevant to what I have to say. Anyway, I went home and it was pitch black. There were no lights on in the house, and the only person who was there was actually Akane. Come to find out the rest of the family went out to eat while she had prepared dinner for us."

"You mean just the two of you?" Ukyo's eyebrows rose questionly.

"Yes. But that's not the point. I mean I did think it was weird. But then it got weirder. You see Akane was wearing a low-cut lavender dress, that was way to provocative for the likes of her."

"Wait did you say lavender?" Ukyo asked, "But Akane hates purple."

"I know. That's what I thought was strange too, because I remember at least a couple of months ago that she had dragged me out shopping in my girl form for some reason or another, and I had mentioned purple and she specifically told me that she didn't like it. None of it, it wasn't her color and all that" Ranma paused, "So that was the first strange thing. She lit candles and then she tried to feed me the way Shampoo always does."

"Really? That no sound like Akane" Shampoo frowned, while meanwhile in the basket hiding, Mousse the duck leaned against the side of it to hear more.

"I know. She was really unlike her last night. She was acting sweet and provocative and real sexy I guess would be the word."

"Why that?" Ukyo began to seethe" but Ranma held up her hand.

"Now wait before you jump to conclusions you have to hear what happened after that. You see we began to eat and then she told me that she wanted to talk to me about my decision to become a girl. Now here is the part that will explain the pain in my shoulders. Her voice took on a very serious tone and she told me that I would regret making the choice and then she; it was like she was all over me. Soon before I knew it she had me pinned to the ground and was pushing my shoulders so hard that I was literally screaming out in pain. Right Ryoga?"

He nodded and Ukyo turned to him. "And where were you this whole time Ryoga?"

"I was there, but I was in my other form" Ryoga said blushing a little, "But I saw the whole thing, and then I realized that Ranma was right. Akane wasn't acting like herself."

"Not only that she practically broke my shoulders" Ranma added, "Now you both know that Akane is not that strong. So it was then, when I agreed with her to not go along with my choice, which I realized that I had been right all along, except for one thing. The girl that is living with us right now isn't Akane. But an imposter."

**(Next Scene)**

For a few moments Ukyo and Shampoo sat there stunned until Ukyo spoke up once more.

"But if this hussy of an Akane is an imposter Ranma" she replied, "Then where is the real Akane?"

"That's the very question that Ryoga and I want answered" Ranma said, "But I need both of your help to find her, because I am fresh out of ideas. One thing I know for certain, that imposter who is living as Akane now, isn't the real thing. She's not under a spell either. I am very sure of that."

"Poor Ranma" Shampoo frowned, "Fake Akane must be stopped."

"I agree" Ukyo nodded, "But where do we start? Hmm?" she thought and then turned to the redhead once more, "Ranma honey when was the exact day that Akane started to act strangely."

"Let's see" Ranma thought, "It was about three weeks ago. Do you remember that day at school we had that argument, you know probably one of the last arguments we had?"

"Yes" Ukyo said, "I vaguely recall it. But what did you argue about?"

"You know I really can't remember. But that was the day that Akane started acting completely different. I mean she came home as if we didn't even have the fight. In fact she didn't even recall ever fighting with me."

"Okay. So I guess the best place to start would be to find out where she went that day."

"I've thought about that, and the only place I think she went to was" Ranma's eyes suddenly became wide, "Wait that book."

"What book?" they all asked at once.

"Shampoo do you recall that book I gave you about marriage?"

"Yes Ranma" she grinned, "Shampoo treasure it."

"You gave Shampoo a book on marriage?" Ukyo and Ryoga suddenly became angry.

"It's not what you think" Ranma held up her hands, "Really. Anyway Akane bought the same book that day. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but maybe that book does have a significance after all."

"Well then Ranma honey" Ukyo replied, "I guess that is where we start."

"Yes" Ranma nodded, "Right back at the beginning. Back to three weeks ago" she thought as an idea came into her head, "But I still wonder what that book has to do with anything? I suppose I am going to have to make another trip to that store. And the sooner the better."

**(Next Scene)**

About an hour later both girls departed to get back to their restaurants. Ranma informed them both that she would meet them the next morning to start searching for Akane. As she and Ryoga walked away from the stop for the bus in town, they didn't notice that two more people were passing by in a very expensive car. As the bus left the car was stopped and Kuno stuck his head out of the window.

"What is the hold up Sasuke?" he asked his ninja.

"I don't know Master Kuno" Sasuke replied but then gasped when he saw Ranma and Ryoga.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. No sir" Sasuke shook his head rigorously but it was already too late, because his master had seen the two of them and was waving furiously trying to get out of the car.

"My Pig-tailed girl!" he shouted, "Out with that friend of Ranma Saotome! Why that fiend!" he seethed as he opened the door, "You scoundrel!" he yelled at Ryoga making them both turn their heads as he charged towards them with his sword.

"Uh oh!" Ranma said quickly grabbing Ryoga's hand, "Come on Ryoga!"

They began running as several people watched them stunned.

"Get back here you villain!" Kuno shouted swinging his sword.

"Ranma!" Ryoga yelled at his companion, "I am never going to forgive you for this!"

"Just hold on Ryoga" Ranma said practically out of breath, "I know how to lose him" she dashed down an alley and then back onto the streets. Soon they had lost sight of him. Ranma stopped and breathed heavily as Ryoga seethed with anger.

"Ranma" he replied angrily, "How dare you put me through this."

"It will all be worth it once we find Akane" Ranma said enthusiastically.

"You mean you got a plan or an idea where she is?" Ryoga asked excitedly.

"I might" Ranma nodded, "But to do that you and I must make one more stop today."

"And that is?"

"A book shop" Ranma answered.

**(Till Next Time)**


	11. Chapter 11: A List and a Disappearance

**Chapter Eleven: A List and a Disappearance**

Ryoga followed Ranma once more through the small town, puzzled as ever to where they were going.

"Uh Ranma."

"Mhm."

"Just one question" he replied, "What does a book shop have to do with Akane?"

"Do you remember this afternoon when Ukyo mentioned places that Akane went that day?"

"Uh huh."

"Well the book shop is one of them. And I know where it is, because I bought the same book too. The same little pink book" Ranma said grimacing.

"You think that book has something to do with it?" Ryoga asked his eyes wide as they turned a corner.

"It's just a hunch right now" Ranma replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "We'll see in a few moments," she pointed, "Because there it is.

The two of them stopped in front of the small store and paused for a moment. Then Ranma took a deep breath and took Ryoga's hand once more.

"Let's go," she whispered.

"I'm still playing the boyfriend bit?" Ryoga said with a frown.

"Of course" Ranma smiled, "You said one day Ryoga. And the day is not over yet.

"Oh boy" Ryoga sighed, "Fine" he spat as he was pulled through the doors of the shop.

Once again the same two clerks approached Ranma. Ryoga took in their appearance, as did Ranma as they both came over.

"Hello there again miss" they grinned but slightly frowned when they saw Ryoga, "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes I think there is" Ranma said sweetly, "I was wondering if you had any more of those cute pink books?"

"You want another one?" the tall brunette replied surprised.

"Actually I bought the other one for a friend of mine."

"Oh" they both exclaimed together.

"And my wonderful sweet honey here" she squeezed on Ryoga's arm, "Thought it would be a wonderful thing if I got a copy. Right my sweet?" she turned to Ryoga who was blushing.

"Uh" Ryoga chuckled nervously, "Whatever you want" he said with a nod but thought, "Shoot me now."

"Thank you" Ranma grinned as the blond with the ponytail handed her the book, "Ryoga dear. Pay for the book."

"What?" Ryoga's eyes went wide but Ranma stepped on his foot, "All right" he grumbled, "You really owe me Ranma" he thought as he handed the brown haired clerk the money, "Here."

"Thank you sir" the brunette replied, "Oh and miss one more thing," he added.

"Hmm?" Ranma said curiously turning back to the counter.

"Could you sign this please" the man placed a piece of paper with a list on it in front of her, "The book is becoming so popular that we ask all the girls to sign this sheet now."

"Why?" Ranma asked suspiciously, "I mean," she put on her fake sweet voice again, "I mean why do you do that?"

"So we can send it to the author" he replied simply.

"Oh okay" Ranma agreed signing the name of **Ranko Saotome** "Does the author expect that?"

"No. It's just an added bonus. Part of the job you know. Anyway there is also a place you can sign in the book" he opened up another copy and showed her, "Right here see?"

"Mhm. Well thank you" Ranma nodded, "You both have been very helpful" she faked a smile after having glanced at the names on the list briefly, "Let's go Ryoga" she said taking his arm, "Good bye gentlemen and thanks again" she waved as they departed.

"It was our pleasure!" the brunette called.

"She really is cute" the blond sighed.

"It's no big deal" the brunette said placing his hand on his shoulder, "We'll be seeing her soon enough."

Ranma took Ryoga's hand once more and led him to a nearby alley.

"Ranma? What?" Ryoga started to say but Ranma put a finger to her lips, "What are you doing?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Something's definitely not kosher Ryoga" Ranma said softly, "I happened to glance at that list as I signed it. And do you know whose name I saw on the top of it?"

"Whose?"

"Akane."

_**(Next Scene)**_

When Ranma and Ryoga returned back to the Tendo home Ranma quickly showered and then walked back over to the dojo where Ryoga was waiting. Ryoga stood against a wall with his arms crossed as Ranma walked in, his frown becoming even more distinct.

"Okay Ranma. What are you thinking now?" he asked irritated.

"That list."

"Huh? What about it?" Ryoga said as he uncrossed his arms and Ranma began to pace the floor in deep thought.

"It had Akane's name on it."

"So what? You mentioned that before. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Didn't you hear what that salesman said? They just started using that list, but Akane bought that book three months ago."

"So you think that there is more to that list?"

"Yea. I do" Ranma nodded his head fervently, "But us going after that list, isn't going to be enough. We need to keep an eye on Akane as well."

"You mean the fake Akane? How do we do that?"

Ranma thought for a moment and then grinned as he turned to his confused rival, "That's where Shampoo and Ukyo come in."

"Ranma!" Akane called as she came into the dojo, "Ryoga?" she said with a slight raise of the eyebrows, "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Uh we were just practicing" Ranma answered, "I mean we were just starting to. What's up?"

"Dinner is almost ready. Where have you two been all day?" she asked suspiciously.

"We went out," Ryoga answered quite nervously.

"But you two never go out together."

"What he means is" Ranma interrupted, "I found him lost again in the town so I brought him home. We spent most of the afternoon fighting. Right Ryoga?" he nudged him.

"Uh yea" Ryoga nodded still nervous.

"Okay. Are you staying for dinner Ryoga?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Uh sure" he nodded again, "If it's no trouble."

"No it's no trouble" she replied eyeing Ranma angrily, "I'll see you inside" she said walking back to the house.

Ranma nodded to himself and then turned to Ryoga who was sweating quite a bit. "That settles it then."

"Huh?"

"Shampoo and Ukyo have to be the ones to do it" Ranma replied crossing his arms and frowning even more.

_**(Next Scene)**_

The next afternoon after another grueling day at school, Ranma, Ukyo, and Ryoga all met up with Shampoo at the Cat Café to discuss their strategy.

"So you think it best that Shampoo and I follow after that fake Akane?" Ukyo said.

"She'll be less suspicious if you two follow her" Ranma nodded, "She's already suspicious enough about Ryoga and me as it is. While you're doing that Ryoga and I will follow another lead."

"What lead?" Shampoo asked.

"Don't worry about that. You just keep your eyes on Akane. I know she's leaving the house this evening for something she has to do with friends. Just before the sun sets. Meanwhile Ryoga" he turned to him, "You and I are going back to that book shop."

"Book shop?" Ukyo and Shampoo thought at the same time, their eyebrows raised questionly.

"Are you sure about this Ranma?" Ryoga replied with a frown.

"Positive" Ranma nodded with a sly grin as he whipped out his bottle of cold water, "Now stand closer to me" he pulled Ryoga closer.

"What? Ahh!" Ryoga screamed as the water splashed on both boys, turning then respectively, into a girl and a squealing angry pig, which was trying to bite Ranma's hand as she held him, "There that's better."

"Ranma honey" Ukyo said, "What do you have to be a girl for?"

"And why you turn Ryoga into pig?" Shampoo added.

"That's not important" Ranma shook her head as she walked over to the entrance, "Just make sure to get to your posts. Remember sunset. We'll meet back at Ukyo's place."

"Got it" Ukyo nodded.

"Okay" Shampoo agreed.

"Let's go P-Chan" Ranma replied walking out of the Nekohatten carrying the angry pig, him squealing, his teeth aimed at the determined girl's arm.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ranma cautiously walked to the shop and back to the alley. Then she put the pig down. "Now listen Ryoga" she said to him, "I know you don't understand my plan yet, but it's gonna work better as P-Chan you see."

P-Chan perked up his ears listening.

"You've got to get that list. I want you to sneak in there and grab it. If I'm right then we're one step closer to finding Akane. Got that P-Chan. Use that backdoor" she pointed, P-Chan squealing in understanding, "Go and get that list."

P-Chan nodded with another squeal and then scurried off towards the back door and then snuck in quietly, since the door was slightly ajar. In the back storage where he found himself he could see the two clerks that he and Ranma had encountered. They were putting books onto shelves and as he slyly snuck by them, he happened to hear their conversation.

"How much longer do you think we're gonna have to do this?" the blond asked as P-Chan stopped to listen.

"The Boss didn't say" the brunette shook his head, "But it sure is nice, this place. Lot of cute girls."

"Yea. But I sure do miss Jusenkyo.

"Jusenkyo?" P-Chan squealed quietly in surprise.

"Relax. We won't be here much longer. The list is almost complete. And besides that" the boy grinned menacingly, "The Boss is nearly done with the plan" he picked up the list that P-Chan was aiming for, and placed it into a small drawer close to the ground, "As soon as the Boss has gotten the package we can go back home" he stood up and opened the door.

"Yea" the other one nodded following him back to the front of the store, "And we'll have packages of our own to take back" he laughed evilly as he closed the door.

P-Chan baited his breath as he slowly inched his way to the drawer. The conversation he had overheard was enough to confuse and terrify him, but he pawed at the drawer despite his fear and in a few moments it popped open. Quick as a flash he grabbed the list and ran back into the alleyway out of breath, where Ranma was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Geez Ryoga. What took you so long?"

Ryoga squealed urgently as Ranma snatched the list and pulled out her hot water bottle, "Here" she said as she placed it down on the ground, "You know I can't understand you when you're like that.

P-Chan walked over to it and pulled at the top with his teeth, while Ranma sank to her knees and began to examine the list.

"Let's see. Here's Akane's name" she replied, "A bunch of other names. I recognize some of these girls are from our school" she said as P-Chan managed to pop the top and slowly pulled the heavy bottle up, and the poured it over himself.

"You could have helped me a little you know," he grumbled as his human form reappeared.

"Put your clothes on" Ranma ordered not even looking up from the paper.

"Thanks a bunch" Ryoga growled and began to get dressed, "What do you make of it?"

"So far it looks perfectly normal. There's about thirteen different names on here, including Akane's. But mine doesn't seem to be here anymore" she frowned.

"Well I think they're planning on adding more to that list."

"What do you mean?" Ranma eyed him as he came over fully dressed.

"I heard something while I was in there Ranma. Something that didn't sound quite good to me."

"What is it?"

"The two clerks we met yesterday were talking about going home. And the weirdest part they mentioned Jusenkyo."

"Jusenkyo?" Ranma's eyebrows rose.

"Mhm. One of them really wanted to back. But the other said that they had to wait because their boss was waiting to receive some sort of package."

"Package?" Ranma scratched the back of her head.

"They also mentioned the list. That is wasn't complete yet."

"I wonder what that means?" Ranma said aloud as she returned to the list, "Wait a minute" she stopped, "There's a name on here that doesn't make sense."

"Whose?"

Ranma held up the list and Ryoga saw in bold black letters on line thirteen the name: **SHAMPOO.**

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile Ukyo and Shampoo had followed Akane from the house all the while bickering amongst themselves. They followed her as she met her friends and they went shopping. The last place they stopped was an octopus puff stand so Ukyo leaned against a pole as she and Shampoo waited for her to continue.

"This is not easy" Ukyo sighed heavily, "Akane seems to be acting normal."

"We must do as Ranma say and follow fake Akane" Shampoo retorted.

"I'm tired Shampoo" Ukyo said angrily, "There has to be something better to do than what we're doing. Besides why did I get stuck with you?"

"Shampoo no want to be with you anymore either Ukyo."

"Fine with me. I say we go our own separate ways."

"Shampoo fine with that! Hmm?" she crossed her arms as Akane began to walk again, "She leaving."

"I'll follow her this way" Ukyo pointed, "You take the other direction. We'll meet in the middle."

"Fine" Shampoo said angrily and stalked off as they both started their own separate pursuits of Akane.

Mousse too had join in the search. Unknown to Shampoo he had followed her all evening at a far distance. As she turned a corner a strange boy, who oddly enough sported a blond ponytail, stopped her.

"What you want?" Shampoo demanded.

"Are you Shampoo?" he asked as Mousse stopped and listened close by.

"Hmm? How you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have been looking all over town for you. I must say you are much prettier than I thought."

"Get to point" she stamped her foot, "Or Shampoo leave" she moved past him.

"I know what you have been looking for" he replied making her spin around and look at him directly in the eyes, "And I can help you find it" he grinned.

"Huh?" Shampoo blinked as his eyes became red and her world became dark and Mousse rushed forward to help her.

"Shampoo!"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ranma ran quickly throughout the streets towards the Cat Café with Ryoga at her heels. Now the boy was completely baffled. After glancing over the list a couple more times she had suddenly stood up and dashed out of the alley like a mad woman.

"Ranma! What's going on?" he shouted as they ran.

"Just follow me Ryoga. If it's what I think it is we might be too late!" she added dashing into the restaurant where she spotted Cologne, Shampoo's great-grandmother was cooking in the kitchen, "Yo! Old Ghoul!" she called out of breath.

"Son-in-law?" she replied surprised as Ryoga came in and bent over completely exhausted and trying to catch his breath.

"Listen. That book I gave Shampoo. Can I see it?"

"Of course" Cologne nodded picking up the small pink book from the back and handing it to her, "You know Shampoo absolutely loves this book" she replied as she went back into the kitchen.

"Thanks" Ranma replied quickly flipping to the front, "Oh no. It's as I thought," she said with a frown.

"What is Ranma?" Ryoga asked completely frustrated now.

Ranma showed him the page where Shampoo had signed her name.

"But what does it mean?"

"It means that Shampoo is in trouble."

_**(Next Scene)**_

In the alley Mousse slightly unconscious, his glasses askew, muttered the same name over and over in a slight whisper as he struggled to move his body.

"Shampoo."

**(Till Next Time)**


	12. Chapter 12: Ukyo's Decision

**Chapter Twelve: Ukyo's Decision**

Ryoga stared at Ranma as she sank into a chair. "Ranma what's wrong? What do you mean Shampoo's in trouble?"

"Back in the alley" Ranma said slowly, "I noticed something about this list. Every name on this list is written in black ink."

"So?"

"Every name except for two of them. Akane Tendo" Ranma pulled out the list and pointed out the bright red letters, "And Shampoo. Which was black a few moments ago until it turned red. Which leads me to believe that Shampoo is now missing too."

"What makes you think that? Besides the fact that their names happen to be similar."

"This is my proof" she showed him Shampoo's signature, "I have a theory. Akane signed her book too."

"What?" Ryoga said thoroughly confused.

"Do you remember yesterday when those suspicious clerks were so insistent that I sign that list?"

"Yea?"

"My name is not on this list Ryoga" Ranma replied standing up, "And I think I know why. But to prove it we're gonna have to test it."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"It's getting late" Ranma ignored him, "We need to get back to Ucchan's. If I'm right, Shampoo won't be there. And then we're gonna have to come up with another plan."

"And what plan would that be?" Ryoga asked exasperated, "Ranma. You have dragged me around enough today. Please explain," he complained as they departed.

"I don't know" Ranma said simply shaking her head, "Let's hurry" she replied as she dashed off once more down the street, with Ryoga right behind her, "Ukyo will be waiting."

"Ranma" Ryoga whined out of breath as he followed, "Wait up!"

_**(Next Scene)**_

It turns out that when Shampoo didn't show up Ukyo had spent the remainder of the evening looking for the Amazon girl instead of following Akane. Finally fed up she began to walk home.

"Uh. That Shampoo" she grumbled, "I'll bet she's back at the restaurant having Ranma all to herself" she marched home and walked inside, turning the open sign to closed.

A couple of moments later Ranma and Ryoga arrived and entered in.

"Ranma honey" she smiled, "Ryoga."

"Hey Ukyo" Ryoga smiled back warily.

"Where's Shampoo?" Ranma asked seriously.

"Huh?"

"She's supposed to be with you. Where is she?"

"I don't know Ranma. We split up" Ukyo said with a shake of her head as Ranma sighed, "I thought she would be back here."

"Damn I knew it" Ranma spat angrily.

"What's going on?" Ukyo replied confused as Ryoga and Ranma moved closer in.

"I'll explain everything to you" Ranma said, "But first do you think that you can make us some okinomiyaki? I'm starved."

"Sure no problem" Ukyo nodded starting up the griddle, "How about you Ryoga?"

"I could eat" Ryoga said sighing heavily and sitting on one of the stools. Ranma did the same and Ukyo began to cook for them.

_**(Next Scene)**_

After Ryoga and Ranma, back in his guy form had their fill, he revealed to Ukyo what he thought. He took out the list and placed it onto the counter along with Shampoo's little pink book. Ukyo picked up the list and read over it carefully before putting it down in front of the grimacing boy.

"And you think that Shampoo disappeared like Akane because of that silly list?" Ukyo replied.

"It's not just some silly list Ukyo" Ranma replied serious once more, "First of all Shampoo didn't buy the book at the shop. I gave it to her. I bought it."

"That's true."

"And the other thing is the conversation that Ryoga overheard. It was just a bit suspicious sounding to me."

"A bit" Ryoga retorted, "It was more than just a bit."

"Uh huh" Ukyo nodded.

"And my fake name of Ranko Saotome doesn't appear on the list. You know why?" he added as she shook her head, "Because I didn't sign this book. Not the first time or the second" he fingered Shampoo's book, "But Shampoo did."

"It still doesn't tell us where Akane is though" Ryoga spoke up, "Or Shampoo."

"What did you find out Ukyo?" Ranma asked.

"I followed Akane all day Ranma honey, till I lost sight of Shampoo. She seemed to be acting perfectly normal."

"Hmm? All right. Well then I might have an idea how to find the real Akane and Shampoo."

"How?" Ryoga asked as Ukyo leaned in to listen.

"It's late" Ranma said, "I have to get home. Ryoga maybe you'd better stay here again tonight. And in the morning Ukyo can take you to the school."

"School? What for Ranma" Ukyo replied surprised.

"You'll see. I got to get back before Akane wonders where I am," he said slowly standing up.

"And you want me to stay here why?" Ryoga said also standing.

"It's just better" Ranma insisted, "She didn't like having you around last night Ryoga, if you didn't notice."

"Uh yea. I kind of did" Ryoga nodded frowning.

"So it's better this way" Ranma said sighing and walking to the door.

"But what about" Ryoga replied.

"You'll see" Ranma said again, "Good night you guys!" he called as he exited.

"Good night Ranma!" Ukyo called back as Ryoga frowning more than ever walked back over and sat down with a huff.

"You'll see" he repeated, "That's all he ever says lately."

"Boy. You weren't kidding Ryoga" Ukyo interrupted him sadly.

"Hmm?"

"He is more depressed than I have ever seen him."

"I told you so" Ryoga leaned on the counter, "Man I'm tired" he yawned loudly, "Ranma dragged me all over town today."

"He's really determined like you said. To find Akane."

"Ukyo?" Ryoga looked over at her as her face fell, "What's wrong?"

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking," she said as she wiped down the counter on her side, "About what you said regarding Ranma and Akane. It's quite clear to me now about how much they care for one another."

"Yep."

"Maybe I've thought about this all wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I mean I love Ranma. I really do, but the past month I haven't exactly been proud of the things I've done. Ruining the wedding like I did. That was not me. I behaved worse than that Amazon I think."

"But you love Ranma so it's understandable."

"Ryoga" she said looking at him directly, "That's just it. How can I say I love him when I hurt him that way? And I know I did. When you love someone, truly love someone; you don't force your will onto them. I know that. Also deep down in my heart that Ranma will never see me the way I want him to. He won't see me or Shampoo, or that weird Kuno girl in that way. Because there is only one girl that he does. And that's Akane."

"Yea" Ryoga nodded bitterly.

"And as much as it pains me to say this, I don't want to put Ranma through that kind of suffering anymore. I don't want to be like Shampoo. Because I care about him. I've known him a long time, even before you and Akane. He's more than just my fiancé. He's my friend. And to Ranma that's enough. He likes to think of me as just another one of his friends. So shouldn't that be enough for me too?"

"Are you saying that you are giving up on Ranma completely?" Ryoga asked surprised.

"I think so" Ukyo nodded sitting on the stool next to his, "I don't want to be second best in his life Ryoga. And if Akane is what makes him happy than that's enough for me. I won't stand in their way anymore. And if you were wise, you would do the same with Akane."

"I can't" he shook his head.

"Ryoga you do know that Ranma was her fiancée before you ever came into the picture?"

"Yes I know that. But he doesn't deserve her. I mean he's so selfish and pigheaded and mean to her all the time."

"True but isn't Akane the same to him?"

"Huh?"

"If you haven't noticed lately, they don't fight as much as they used to. Even before her change. Ranma and Akane do love each other just like you said Ryoga. I think it's time that you and I grow up and accept the fact that they're meant to be."

Ryoga sighed. "I know you're right. But it's hard to let her go so easily."

"Think about this then Ryoga. Akane will never hear you tell her how you feel will she? I know you want to tell her but you won't. Because you know that she loves Ranma, and deep down that's what stops you. It's just a suggestion" Ukyo replied standing up and placing a hand gently on his shoulder before moving back behind the counter, "I've made up my mind."

"But Ukyo" Ryoga replied, "If Ranma isn't the one you want to be with anymore. What's next for you?"

"I don't know" she shrugged as she flipped off the lights, "I guess I will find someone who wants me as much as I want them. Come on Hibiki let's hit the sack," she said leading the way to the guestroom.

"Coming!" Ryoga nodded jumping off the stool and following her up the stairs, "Ukyo" he said as she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it, and he paused in his own doorway.

"Mhm."

"I hope you find him someday. This person of yours."

"Thanks" she smiled sweetly, "Goodnight Ryoga" she said closing the door.

"Goodnight" he replied leaning against the doorpost and contemplating her words.

**(Next Scene)**

Shampoo's eyes fluttered open and she raised her head wearily, gazing at her surroundings. It was very hazy and as she sat up her eyes became wide.

"Hmm?" she thought, "Where Shampoo? Hey!" she shouted, "What is this place?"

She heard shuffling behind her back and rose slowly. As the figure became clearer, Shampoo's eyes became even more wide as the girl fell at her feet.

"Akane? What you doing here?" she asked as she squatted down and touched her on the top of her head.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile Ranma sat in his room and stared at his new copy of the little pink book. As he looked at the page where his name was to be signed he frowned but then smiled as a new idea entered his mind. One he was sure to help him locate Akane at last.

**(Till Next Time)**


	13. Chapter 13: What Happened at Jusenkyo?

**Chapter Thirteen: What Happened at Jusenkyo?**

Shampoo eyed the girl curiously as she slowly lifted her head, her brown eyes filled with relief.

"It's Shampoo" Akane thought, "I'm saved."

"Akane? What you doing here?" Shampoo replied.

Akane opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, so she held onto her throat with sadness. "I can't talk? Where's my voice?"

"Akane?" Shampoo looked at her confused, "Why you no say nothing?"

Akane patted her throat indicating that she couldn't speak.

"You no can talk can you?" Shampoo gasped.

Akane shook her head fervently. Shampoo's eyes became even wider.

"Who do this to you?" she asked.

Akane tried to speak but it was no use. "Oh" she grumbled in her head, "I have to make her understand. I have to find a way to tell her. What do I do? I know," she thought as she grabbed a nearby stick and began to scratch a message in the sand they both seemed to be kneeling on.

Once the message had been written Shampoo stared at it concentrating as Akane baited her breath.

"Akane" Shampoo began seriously as she looked back up, "Shampoo no understand. You know Shampoo no read Japanese."

Akane about fell over. "Oh great!" she screamed in her head, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile Mousse had finally regained full consciousness and he reached up to his face to fix his glasses before he stood up and gazed around at the alleyway. "Shampoo?" he said softly, "Shampoo?" he called a little louder, "Oh no. Shampoo my love!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Where are you?" then he stopped, "What happened" he wondered aloud trying to remember, "I recall that Shampoo was stopped by a strange guy and then in the next instant she had fallen into his arms and I rushed to stop him and then" he scratched the back of his head and looked to his left "There was a bright light and oh" he realized as he saw that the wall to his left was a bit broken because he had run into it, "How did that happen? Where did Shampoo go? Where did he take her?" he demanded to the air, "Shampoo!"

"Mousse" a familiar voice said in the darkness.

"Huh?" he spun around, "Who said that?"

"Mousse" the girl repeated as she came into the light and he gasped at the sight of her.

"Sh. Shampoo" he stammered, "You're okay?"

"Oh Mousse" Shampoo replied flinging herself into his arms, "Shampoo so glad you here. Shampoo so scared."

"Shampoo" he repeated surprised at her forwardness but embraced her just the same, "Fear not my precious Shampoo. I shall never let anyone harm you."

"Oh Mousse" Shampoo said leaning against his chest as he held her, her eyes glowing purple, "Shampoo so happy."

_**(Next Scene)**_

The following day Ranma, after the morning classes met up with Ukyo and Ryoga outside at the back of the gym, making sure that Akane hadn't followed him.

"Hey guys" Ranma said quietly glancing over his shoulder one last time.

"Why are you looking over your shoulder?" Ryoga asked.

"I'm just making sure she didn't follow me. She was very suspicious when I came home last night."

"Well where did you say you were going after class then?" Ukyo said.

"I said I was meeting someone."

"You told her the truth?" Ryoga almost shouted.

"Well she would know I was lying otherwise" Ranma hissed, "And keep your voice down will ya? Anyway she didn't ask me any questions after that so it doesn't matter" he turned to the brown-haired girl, "So Ukyo did you see Shampoo by any chance this morning?"

"No Ranma. Sorry" Ukyo shook her head, "No sign of her."

"Damn. Okay. I guess now is as good as time as any to tell you what we are going to do?"

"You mean you actually got a plan this time?" Ryoga said a bit doubtful.

"Mhm" Ranma nodded, "And it's very simple" he held up his right pointer finger, "We'll put it into play this afternoon. You're with me right?"

"That depends Ranma" Ukyo shrugged, "What's the plan?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ukyo took a deep breath as she stood in front of the small bookshop. Ranma and Ryoga watched her from the wall near the same small alleyway they had been in already twice. Ranma gave her the O.K. sign as she glanced in his direction briefly. Then she walked into the shop.

"Do you think this is really such a good idea?" Ryoga asked glad to be back in his human form once more. Just moments earlier P-Chan had slipped back into the back door and placed the stolen list where he had gotten it. Ryoga sighed before asking his second question, "Do you really think it's a good idea to use Ukyo as bait?"

"I can't do it myself. Otherwise I would. But Akane knows me in the other form. If she's connected with those two guys in there, then we'd be in really big trouble. But if Ukyo buys the book it won't be as suspicious."

"But what reason would Ukyo want to buy one of those goofy books for?"

"Well she wants to marry me doesn't she?" Ranma replied simply.

"Uh" Ryoga's eyes became wide as he held his tongue, "Yea. Sure. Right."

"What?" Ranma eyed his nervous expression.

"Uh nothing" Ryoga lied faking a smile, "Let's just wait for Ukyo to come back."

"Okay" Ranma turned away with a quizzical look on his face, "There she is," he said as she came out holding onto a small bag.

Ranma and Ryoga rushed over as she spotted them. "Did you get it?" Ranma asked.

"Mhm" she nodded with a smile, "It's right here" she pulled it out.

"Good" he grinned taking her hand making Ryoga frown slightly, "Now for the next part of my plan" he led her away from the shop and headed in the direction of her restaurant, while Ryoga who was still glaring at the back of Ranma's head, followed slowly behind them.

When they arrived at Ucchan's Ukyo closed the door, locked it, and walked over to the counter as Ranma pulled out the book.

"Okay. You ready?" he asked Ukyo as he opened the book to the signature page.

"Yes" she nodded determinedly picking up a pen from the counter, "I'm ready."

Before she started to sign Ryoga interrupted abruptly. "Wait a minute! What guarantee do we have that Ukyo won't disappear if she does this?"

"Ryoga, we're gonna follow her" Ranma replied, "So she'll be all right. With any luck we'll be able to trap the person who took Shampoo and Akane."

"Yea. But whose to say that they are gonna come after her right away?" Ryoga added.

"It's okay Ryoga" Ukyo said, "I'll be fine. I trust Ranma. Here goes nothing," she thought to herself as she signed the book, "Done" she put the pen down.

"Good" Ranma grinned, "Now you're certain they asked you to sign that mysterious list?"

"Yea. I signed it all right."

"Okay."

"Well what do we do now?" Ryoga replied.

"Ukyo needs to be alone" Ranma said, "They won't attack her if we're around."

"I have some shopping to do" Ukyo spoke up, "So I'll go do that. You guys can follow me at a distance."

"Okay" Ranma agreed with a smile, "We can do that right Ryoga?" he said turning to the other boy.

"Uh right" Ryoga nodded uncertain.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ukyo shopped in the market place for the remainder of the afternoon, while Ranma and Ryoga kept a close watch on her. They each stood on opposite sides of the street as she stopped at vendor after vendor. Ranma looked around at the crowd before walking over to Ryoga's side of the street, Ukyo moving to another stand.

"See anyone suspicious?" Ranma asked him.

"No. Nobody" Ryoga said shaking his head.

"Well" Ranma replied scratching the back of his head, "Maybe you're right Ryoga. They might not necessarily come today."

"Ranma" Ryoga said exasperated.

"They didn't exactly come after Shampoo the first day now did they?" Ranma replied a bit irritated, "Give me a break."

"All right. No they didn't."

"Then be patient Ryoga" Ranma said crossing his arms and then looking to his left at a crowd of people that were headed their way.

"Ranma" Ryoga whispered urgently making the boy turn back around.

"Hmm?"

"That guy. Look at him. He seems to be eyeing Ukyo quite a bit," Ryoga continued to whisper.

"I recognize him from that shop" Ranma said witha frown as he spotted the ponytail, "He's our man all right. Keep your distance. I'm going back to the other side of the street."

"Right" Ryoga nodded as they both began to follow the stranger who was pursuing Ukyo.

The blond stranger followed Ukyo throughout the crowd. She had noticed him from the get go however. "Okay Ranma" she thought to herself, "I'm gonna lead him away from everyone" she began to run, "I hope you guys are ready."

As the stranger saw her run, he too began to sprint after her, with Ranma and Ryoga close at hand. Ukyo led the stranger down an alleyway with a dead end and then stopped, turning around to face him.

"I finally caught up with you" he grinned.

"You're the guy from the bookshop," she said angrily, "What do you want? Why are you following me?"

"Calm down Ukyo. I just want to talk" he smiled even more as he moved towards her.

"Huh?"

He began to raise his head, his body glowing a bright yellow. Suddenly his appearance began to change. His blond hair became longer and black wings sprouted from his back, Ukyo gasped as she saw him, Ranma and Ryoga arriving in just the nick of time.

"Ukyo!" Ryoga shouted.

Ranma's eyes became wide as saw the other man in the alley as he turned and glared at the intruders. He frowned as his eyebrows became furrowed.

"It's you" Ranma said slowly.

"Damn" the enemy muttered disappearing completely with a flash of yellow.

"Come back!" Ryoga screamed as he ran forward and then shielded his eyes as the light evaporated, "Where did he go?"

"Ranma" Ukyo replied slowly as she saw the boy's terrified expression. Both she and Ryoga moved closer to him.

"It can't be" Ranma said, "It just can't. It's impossible."

"What's impossible Ranma?" Ryoga asked, "What's going on?"

"Jusenkyo" Ranma replied, "It happened at Jusenkyo."

"What?"

"What happened at Jusenkyo?" Ukyo added.

"We got to go back to the restaurant" Ranma shook his head, "I'll tell you when we get there." Ranma moved out of the alleyway slowly as Ryoga and Ukyo stared at one another confused and then followed him out.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Back at the restaurant Ranma took a sip of water that Ukyo had given him, as they all sat down in her room.

"All right Ranma" Ukyo replied, "What's going on? You seemed to recognize that guy."

"Jusenkyo" Ranma repeated, "A lot happened there. Stuff I want to forget. Stuff I can't even remember. Stuff that didn't even involve Saffron or any of his followers."

"Huh?" Ryoga raised his eyes, "What are you talking about Ranma? Isn't that who we fought there?"

"Yes. But Ryoga Akane and I were reunited with you all remember? And we all went back to the hotel to relax before returning home."

"Sure I remember" Ryoga said nodding, "So?"

"The next morning I went back to the springs and stared at them contemplating everything about how I almost lost Akane" he said sadly as Ukyo and Ryoga looked at each other once more, "Akane found me there but didn't say anything and then that's when it happened. Just when I thought we were out of the woods. A bright white light surrounded us. Before I knew it I somehow lost the ability to hold onto her hand. I remember her calling my name but then my eyes closed. When I opened them again I found myself in this really rocky, craggy place. Sort of like Saffron's lair but not quite. I thought he had come back for revenge or something, at first. But I was wrong. It wasn't Saffron, but a woman."

"Woman?" Ryoga replied.

"Who was she Ranma?" Ukyo asked with a frown.

"I don't know" Ranma shook his head, "But I'm certain she's someone I have tried to forget" he added angrily.

**(Till Next Time)**


	14. Chapter 14: Trapped

**Chapter Fourteen: Trapped**

Ranma took a deep breath before starting again. "She was dressed all in white. Her long dark hair was down to like here" he indicated pointing to the center of his back, "Her eyes were jade green. I remember those eyes very well. But the weirdest part was as soon as she appeared I didn't remember Akane. I didn't know who I was. I couldn't remember anything. I must have been like that for several days."

"What are you talking about Ranma?" Ryoga asked, "You and Akane were with us the whole time."

"Huh? That's not possible Ryoga. How could I have been? I was there with that woman."

"Wait a minute" Ukyo interrupted, "What if Akane was there but not you?"

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked quizzically.

"Well just like the Akane that's living at your house right now, it might not have been the real you, that Ryoga is referring to."

"You mean like a duplicate or something?"

"Mhm."

"It could have been. I don't know."

"But what I don't understand is" Ryoga said, "If you couldn't remember anything? How did you get back? How did you escape?"

"I don't know" Ranma repeated, "I'm not sure. Someone saved me I think. But who it is I can't recall," he shook his head, "My memories from that time are very hazy."

"Try to remember Ranma" Ukyo urged, "It might be the key to finding Akane."

Ranma closed his eyes tightly and tried to concentrate, but then shook his head. "I can't" he said desperately, "I'm getting nothing."

"But you recognized that guy in the alley? How did you know who he was?" Ryoga said.

"I don't know" Ranma replied for the third time, "I just do."

"Poor Ranma. It must have been quite an ordeal" Ukyo replied.

"Yea must have been" Ranma nodded bitterly, "And I don't know how I got out of it."

"Don't worry Ranma. It'll come back to you. I'm sure it will."

"Mhm" Ranma nodded again uncertain, "In the meantime, Ryoga" he turned to the other boy, "You guard Ukyo tonight. I'm sure they will make another attempt to come after her."

"Sure no problem" Ryoga agreed with a nod.

"Thanks I got to get back to the house" Ranma said standing up, "Maybe my memory will come back or I'll remember something."

"Just give it time Ranma" Ukyo replied gently.

"I have a feeling that time is not on our side" Ranma said with a sigh, "I'll see you two later" he walked out the door.

Ryoga watched as he departed and shook his head. "None of this makes any sense to me."

"I don't think it's going to sugar" Ukyo replied, "Right now it seems that Ranma, is the key to finding out what happened to Akane. But until he remembers something we're kind of stuck."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ranma walked slowly home but stopped abruptly when he saw someone he hadn't expected. Mousse and more importantly Shampoo were walking towards him.

"Huh?" his eyes did a double take, "Shampoo?" he said making them stop.

"Ranma" she replied.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

"What you talking about?"

"Well you. I. Are you okay?" he spit out.

"Of course she is Saotome" Mousse answered angrily, "What do you think?"

"Shampoo and Mousse go out on date. That all" Shampoo grinned holding onto Mousse's arm lovingly.

"Wait a minute" Ranma said astonished, "You guys went out on a date?"

"Yes" Mousse replied rudely, "Now if you don't mind Ranma, we need to get back to the restaurant" they moved past the stunned boy.

"Bye Ranma!" Shampoo waved, "You hurry home to Akane now!"

"Akane?" Ranma stood still for a moment, "What is she talking about? She knows that" then he stopped himself frowned, "Hold on. Unless. Yes. No doubt about it. There's no way that was Shampoo. Which means another fake is on the loose," he thought as he took off running for the Tendo home.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Later that night Ryoga helped Ukyo clean up the restaurant while she took out the trash. As she closed the lid of the trashcan she heard some footsteps approaching and turned around suddenly finding herself face to face with a very familiar tall brunette. Before she could say anything his eyes began to glow red and she collapsed into his arms.

"Never send an amateur," he said to himself as he picked her up and carried her away into the shadows.

Ryoga looked up as Ukyo came through the restaurant's door a couple of minutes later.

"That took a long time" he replied, "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine Ryoga" she nodded sweetly and in a voice unlike her own, "Let's call it a night. It's time for bed," she said moving past him touching his shoulder in the process before disappearing from the room.

"Okay" he replied to himself his eyebrows furrowed pondering the strange look she had just given him, "That was different."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ranma leaned against the wall quietly as Akane talked on the phone. He strained his ears and gazed around him, hoping that Nabiki was nowhere to be seen, catching him spying on Akane. He heard Akane laugh and then went back to eavesdropping.

"Well done" she said barely in a whisper, "And the replacement?"

"Replacement?" Ranma said to himself.

"Excellent work Keichi. So how many is that so far? Hmm" she frowned, "Just about right. But we're still missing one more. Don't worry I have the perfect candidate. She won't even have to buy a book. I'm almost finished here anyway and could use her skills for the completion of my plan. Until then lay low. I will contact you soon" she replied as Ranma moved away from the wall and headed immediately for the dojo.

She hung up the phone and headed to the dojo where she knew she would find him. Ranma was there practicing his martial arts skills. He looked up slightly as she walked over to him but then returned to his workout.

"Ranma" she replied.

"Akane" he said ignoring her.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"I'm just tired."

"Well I would be too if I was going out every afternoon."

"So. What's it to you?"

"Ranma I would prefer it that you would be home once and a while."

"Would you? Well I'm sorry I got a life."

"Oh. But you know this really isn't any way to treat your future bride."

"Akane" he replied slowly, "I'm not interested in what you have to say right now. Besides we're not getting married," he added.

"What?" her eyebrows raised angrily.

"You heard me" he looked at her straight in the eye, "I'm not marrying you. I'm not marrying anyone."

"Ranma" she said seriously, "Take that back."

"I won't" he stood firm, "And you can't make me."

She chuckled and then raised her head with a menacing grin. "Want to bet?" she replied as she ran forward and pinned him against the wall.

"Ow! What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Ranma" she replied softly, "Look at me."

"Let go."

"I said look at me."

Ranma looked into her eyes and noticed that they had changed from her usual brown to a light jade green. His eyes became wide. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

She chuckled evilly as her figure began to glow white and the boy struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Where is Akane?" he demanded, "What did you do with her?"

"Unfortunately for you Ranma" she replied as her eyes glowed yellow, "You'll never know" she added as Ranma's face became placid and he collapsed to the ground completely motionless.

_**(Next Scene)**_

As Ryoga laid his head down he heard someone knocking on the door. "Uh. Come in!" he called.

Ukyo opened the door and Ryoga stared at her surprised.

"Ukyo?"

She was wearing her night kimono and her hair was completely out, falling behind her shoulders. "Hello Ryoga" she said quite seductively, "Mind if I join you?"

**(Till Next Time)**


	15. Chapter 15: More Revelations

**Chapter Fifteen: More Revelations**

Ryoga's jaw almost dropped to the floor as she closed the door behind her and stood in front of him.

"U.. Ukyo" he stammered, sliding a little back, "What are you doing?"

"Oh come now Ryoga don't be shy" she said coyly, "After all we have spent a few nights together already."

"But we're not close like that" he stood up his eyes wide, "We're just friends."

"Well I was kind of hoping we could be more than friends" she moved forward slightly with a sly grin.

"More than friends?" Ryoga repeated scared as he backed against the wall.

"Mhm. I never really noticed it before Ryoga but you are kind of cute."

"Cute? Me?" he gulped but then he immediately thought as she was only two feet in front of him, "Wait a second. She's behaving just like" and then he looked back.

"I want you Ryoga" Ukyo replied pinning him against the wall, "I want you right now."

"You know what" Ryoga moved her hands from him and walked behind her nervously, "Ukyo as much as I am enjoying you coming onto me like this" he said out loud but then he said to himself, "What am I saying?" he paused, "But I really think it's not a good idea. I mean we haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Date?" she stopped, "Oh you're right. How silly of me. We have to go on a date first."

"Uh huh" he nodded but then did a double take, "Huh?" he looked at her quizzically, "What?"

"A date just like you said."

"A date?" he sweat dropped.

"We can go tomorrow. It's perfect."

Ryoga chuckled nervously as he nodded his head slightly. "Sure. Why not" he answered.

"Okay then" she opened the door and nodded happily, "It's a date. I'll see you tomorrow Ryoga sweetie" she walked outside as he rushed over to the door.

"Okay. Goodnight!" he shut the door abruptly and then put a hand to his forehead, "What the hell just happened?" he muttered, "Ranma. I need to talk to Ranma."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile Ukyo opened her eyes sleepily and gazed at her new surroundings. She sat straight up wide-eyed. "Huh? What this place? And why does my head hurt?" she said as she felt the back of it.

Suddenly from in front of her she heard some shuffling and went reaching for her spatula, which wasn't there since she had removed it earlier.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Ukyo!"

"Huh?"

Shampoo appeared from the shadows with a happy smile. "Shampoo never so happy to see Spatula girl" she exclaimed.

"Shampoo?"

"Not only Shampoo" Shampoo grinned taking someone's hand from the darkness and leading her into the light, "See?"

"Akane?" Ukyo blinked her eyes surprised.

"Ukyo" Akane thought relieved, "Finally. Someone who understands Japanese."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ryoga ran as fast as he could to the Tendo dojo, which oddly enough he didn't get lost this time. He stopped in front of the gate and took a deep breath. "I hope Ranma can help me" he said out loud, "I have exactly eight hours until my date with Ukyo" he replied with a grimace as he looked down at his watch, before entering in.

He walked to the front door and knocked. Kasumi came to answer it.

"Why hello Ryoga" she smiled, "Can I help you?"

"Uh yes. I'm kind of looking for Ranma. Is he here?"

"Why yes. He's in the dojo. Shall I go and get him for you?"

"No. No" Ryoga shook his head; "I'll go to him myself" he walked past her after he thanked her.

"Those two are such good friends" she smiled again as she closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

Ryoga walked to the dojo where he found Ranma sitting in front of the altar that was on the wall.

"Ranma!" he called in but Ranma didn't answer, "Hey Ranma" he said as he moved forward, "I need to talk to you about" but he stopped when he noticed that Ranma didn't even turn his head, "Ranma?" he leaned closer to his face.

Ranma turned his head slightly. His face was very pale and his eyes looked dull and didn't contain the same spirit that they usually did.

"Hi there Ryoga" Ranma replied in a lack luster voice.

"What happened to you? You look terrible" Ryoga said in a voice of shock.

"What are you talking about?"

Ryoga waved his hand in front of Ranma's face. "Ranma your eyes aren't even blinking."

"Oh so you noticed that."

"Ranma why are you just sitting here?"

"I'm practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"My wedding speech."

Ryoga's eyes became wide as Ranma once more turned from him and faced the wall. Ryoga shook his head as he asked the next question.

"Your what?" he asked again.

"My wedding speech" Ranma repeated, "Akane and I are getting married you know."

"You're what?!" Ryoga practically shouted.

"Sure. It's all settled. We're getting married this weekend. On Saturday. Nabiki's handling it I think."

"You got to be out of your mind!" Ryoga yelled taking him by the shoulders and shaking him, "Don't you remember? That's not Akane! That's not Akane!"

"Of course it is Ryoga. Don't be silly" Ranma managed to grin but his eyes were still complacent, "Who else would she be?" he said standing up, since Ryoga had dropped his hands from his shoulders.

"Well. I. Ranma are you serious?"

"Sure. I love Akane."

"Huh?" Ryoga frowned and thought; "Now I know there is something wrong here. Ranma would never say that out loud."

"Oh yea. Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me Ryoga?" Ranma looked at him quizzically.

"Uh you know what" Ryoga said stepping away, "I can't really recall what it was I wanted to say" he glanced down at his watch on purpose, "Oh will you look at the time. I have seven and a half hours left until my date with Ukyo. So I'd better get going to get ready."

"That's great Ryoga. Congratulations."

"You're not mad at me Ranma?" Ryoga's left eyebrow rose questionly.

"No. Why would I be mad at you silly."

"Silly again?" Ryoga thought, "Well then I'll be on my way" he moved towards the door.

"See you later Ryoga!" Ranma called as he once more sat back down, his back to the other boy.

"Bye!" Ryoga called back as he turned completely and departed, grimaced, and shook his head as he left the Tendo's home, "Something's definitely wrong here. Either that wasn't Ranma or he's under some kind of spell. Mousse!" he suddenly cried out since the other startled him outside near the gate.

"Hey there Hibiki" he smiled as his glasses slid down his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoga grumbled, "Besides scaring the crap out of me?"

"I kind of need to talk to you. Do you got a minute?" Mousse asked insistently.

Ryoga stared at him and nodded his head slowly.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ukyo leaned down to read what Akane had scribbled in the sand.

"Well what it say Ukyo?" Shampoo asked.

"Uh. If I'm reading it correctly, it says Ranma is in danger. Is that right Akane?"

Akane nodded gratefully.

"Ranma in danger! What kind of danger?" Shampoo demanded taking Akane by her clothes, "Speak Akane!" she shook her, "Tell Shampoo!"

"Hey! Hey cut it out Amazon queen" Ukyo stopped her, "The girl can't talk you know. Sorry about that Akane" she said as she pulled Shampoo's hands away, "Is that all you can tell us?"

"Oh Shampoo's right" Akane thought, "What can I do? If only I could talk. Ranma" she closed her eyes as some tears dropped from them and slid down her cheeks, "How can I help you if I can't say anything?"

"Akane honey" Ukyo replied sadly when she saw her face.

"She crying" Shampoo said.

"Ranma help me" Akane thought, "Somehow. Help."

Back home in the dojo Ranma suddenly looked up and blinked his eyes. He stood up and felt his face. The tears were falling steadily down his cheek.

"Akane" he said slowly.

Meanwhile as he said her name Akane suddenly gasped and began to cough, holding onto her chest.

"Akane!" Ukyo shouted.

"Ukyo" Akane muttered softly holding onto her throat.

"She talk!" Shampoo exclaimed, "Shampoo so happy!"

"Akane are you okay?" Ukyo asked as she patted her back in concern.

"I'm fine" Akane nodded with a smile, "I got my voice back. I'm not sure how" she said in a slight whisper as if her throat was sore.

"Not time to think about that right now sugar" Ukyo replied, "You have to tell us what's going on?"

"Right" Akane nodded again as the other two sat down to listen to her, "Well I can tell you what I know."

Ukyo and Shampoo nodded as she began.

"It all started the day after Ranma saved me from Saffron's spell. We were standing at."

"The springs" Ukyo filled in interrupting.

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

"Ranma told me about that. Well that and something about a weird woman."

"Ranma remembers that?" Akane asked surprised.

"Yes but not really anything else."

"Well he wouldn't remember that much of it. But even the fact that he remembers a little is a good thing."

"Well Ranma has been worried about you."

"Huh?"

"Yes Akane" Shampoo added, "Ranma look for you everywhere."

"He has?"

"Yea for the past few weeks he's been looking for you" Ukyo replied, "He knew all along that the girl that was pretending to be you, wasn't you. Well he didn't at first. But he certainly noticed the change and didn't like it."

"Ranma" Akane said gently.

"And now that Shampoo and Ukyo are missing" Shampoo replied, "He probably looking for us too."

"Yea" Ukyo nodded a bit doubtful, "More than likely. Continue Akane."

"Oh right. Well we were standing at Jusenkyo and then suddenly this white light surrounded us and I lost his hand, which I had grabbed onto before. I called out his name and when the light cleared, I was holding Ranma's hand again. Well at least who I thought was Ranma."

"But Akane" Shampoo began to protest, "Shampoo was there the whole time. Ranma was with you."

"That wasn't Ranma Shampoo" Akane shook her head.

"Of course not" Ukyo agreed, "I knew it was a duplicate when Ranma told us the story and Ryoga mentioned him not being gone also. And also because he said that he was in a strange place with some strange woman" she said slowly.

"Yea" Akane nodded bitterly, "The woman who is behind all of this. Kiana."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Ranma blinked his eyes slightly as Akane came into the dojo. "Ranma" she said slowly.

"What happened?" he replied feeling his face once more, "Why do I feel sad?"

Akane frowned as she walked over and took him into her arms. "It's okay," she said as she embraced him and her eyes glowed yellow once more, "You don't have to be sad anymore. Once we're together. I'll make you so happy."

"Yes" his eyes became placid again as he leaned his head on her shoulder, "Happy."

"I'm running out of time" she thought, "I think it's about time for the last part of my plan. And for that I will need the little schemer" she grinned menacingly.

**(Till Next Time)**


	16. Chapter 16: Abductions

**Chapter Sixteen: Abduction**

Mousse and Ryoga walked to the park as fast as they could. As they arrived there Ryoga noticed that his companion kept glancing over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he asked exasperated.

"I'm just making sure she is not following me" Mousse replied a bit nervously as he straightened his glasses.

"Who?"

"Shampoo."

"What?" Ryoga's eyebrows rose questionly.

"Well I know it sounds kind of strange."

"Uh yea. Considering she's missing," Ryoga said crossing his arms.

"No she's not" Mousse retorted.

"Yes she is" Ryoga insisted.

"No. She's not. She's back at the Cat Café."

"Well how can that be? Since yesterday she was missing."

"Well she's not. I saw her this morning."

"Now wait a minute" Ryoga stopped him, "Shampoo was missing and she shows up and then last night Ukyo she" he couldn't finish the sentence, "Mousse can I ask you a question?"

"Uh huh" Mousse nodded.

"Has Shampoo been acting weird by any chance?"

"Well now that you mention it. She has been extra lovey dovey with me lately. I mean she has been sweet. Kind" he smiled slightly, "She hasn't hit me once."

"Well usually she despises you and does hit you" Ryoga nodded the palm of his right hand under his chin as he thought.

"Hey!" Mousse started to protest but he saw Ryoga's look, "Yea all right" he lowered his head.

"And Ukyo was trying to come onto me last night. She was all over me."

"Ukyo? But she's in love with Ranma."

"I know. So is Shampoo normally. Okay that settles it. Since Ranma is apparently under some kind of spell. It's up to the two of us to find the girls."

"What are you saying?" Mousse replied confused.

"I'm saying that the Shampoo that you have been with is not the real Shampoo and the Ukyo that I have been with isn't the real her either. They're fake."

"Then where is my Shampoo?" Mousse asked bitterly.

"That's what we have to figure out. We have to find them."

"But Ryoga. You and I aren't good at that stuff."

"I know. But we have to be this time. Let's see think. I got it!" Ryoga clapped his hands together, "We'll use a Ranma method."

"Huh?"

"I have a date with Ukyo tonight."

Mousse looked at him quizzically and Ryoga shook his head exasperated again.

"The fake Ukyo" he added.

"Oh" Mousse nodded, as he understood.

"Why don't you bring the fake Shampoo and we'll make it a double date. And then somehow along the way we'll try to convince them to tell us where they are?"

"That's your plan? Are you sure that will work?" Mousse replied doubtful.

"Look it's all we got right now" Ryoga shook his head angrily, "Without Ranma, I can't believe I am saying this, we don't have a chance in hell. We're running out of options.

Mousse nodded as if he were onboard. Neither of them noticed at tiny little man jump onto Ryoga's head carrying a large sack, and knocking him over completely.

"What a haul! What a haul!" Happosai squealed as he dashed away.

Ryoga raised his hand up menacingly aiming it towards the little man. "Why that little" he grumbled but then he stopped and his eyes became wide, "Wait a minute" he smiled as he managed to stand, " I got an idea. An even better one. Let's follow him! Hey old man!" he shouted as he ran after him.

"Follow the old letch?" Mousse frowned crossing his arms.

"Come on Mousse!" Ryoga yelled, "Get the lead out!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming" Mousse grimaced as he sprinted after him.

**(Next Scene)**

"Kiana?" Shampoo and Ukyo said together.

"Yea. Do you remember Shampoo we decided to stay in Jusenkyo a little bit longer?"

"Mhm" Shampoo nodded, "But you were the one who suggested we stay there longer Akane."

"Yea. That was because I knew that the Ranma we were with wasn't the real Ranma."

"How did you know?" Ukyo asked.

"I just did. It was his demeanor."

"Was he nice to you?"

"Too nice" Akane nodded, "Very Un-Ranma like. But there were other things. One night he got me alone and he tried to, well he came onto me quite strongly."

"Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"Not Ranma" Akane replied angrily, "The fake Ranma."

"Oh right. Fake Ranma" Shampoo nodded sheepishly.

"Anyway" Ukyo shook her head at her stupidity, "How did you stop him?"

"I knocked him out with a log. But that's not the point. The point is I had to find the real Ranma. But I didn't find him until five days later."

"How you find him?" Shampoo asked.

"And more importantly how did you ditch the other Ranma?" Ukyo added.

"Well I. I sort of convinced the others to keep him busy for me."

"You mean me?" Shampoo pointed.

"Uh huh."

"Oh" Shampoo grimaced, "Shampoo can't believe she say such nice things to fake Ranma" she squealed again.

"Like that really is the issue here" Ukyo shouted back, "Go on Akane. What happened after that?"

"Well like I said it was five days later. I walked around looking for him and I finally spotted him by the river."

"The river?"

"Yea. He was scooping water into a bucket. I ran over to speak to him but he didn't even look at me."

"Ranma did say he lost his memory" Ukyo nodded.

"Well he ignored me completely. So I decided to follow him wherever he went. Hoping that I would find out what happened to him. He led me down to these caves. And it was there I saw her. The woman who had imprisoned him. The woman who had bewitched him and made him forget everything he had ever known. He was totally doting on her too, like he was some sort of servant."

"How did you get him away from her Akane?" Ukyo asked astonished.

"Well it wasn't easy" she admitted, "When she found out I was his fiancée, she had me go through all these tests and then when I passed almost every one of them, she gave me one last test."

"What was the test?" Shampoo asked now interested.

"It was" Akane said a little nervously, "A little more difficult then the other ones. Basically I had to find a way to pull him out of his spell."

"What did you do?" Ukyo said intrigued.

"I uh" Akane replied sweating a little, "I really don't want to say this in front of you two."

"How come Akane?"

"It's embarrassing" her face became flushed.

"Oh Okay. Then just tell us how it ends."

"Well I got him out of the spell and we dashed out of there. I mean we were free to go but uh apparently, she's a very sore loser and wanted revenge. And now she's getting it."

"How?" Shampoo asked.

"First of all she imprisoned me here and took my place. And second her and her henchmen are gathering girls to take back to Jusenkyo."

"Girls?" they both exclaimed.

"Yea. Look to your left, on the side wall" she pointed.

They both did and noticed the large list that was staring them right in the face.

"They have a list and everything," Akane added.

"That's what the list is for?" Ukyo replied, "That's why Shampoo and I are here. We signed that list. I mean our names are on that list."

"What do you mean?"

"Well apparently, Ranma was correct. It has everything to do with that little pink book."

"Pink book?" Shampoo said, "You mean the one Ranma give Shampoo?"

"Yes."

"Why did Ranma give Shampoo a book?" Akane asked quizzically.

"We'll tell you everything later Akane. But is there anything else involved with this plan of hers?"

"Yes" Akane nodded bitterly, "The last part of her plan is the worst. If it goes through, I won't make it."

"What?" Ukyo's eyes became wide.

"If she gets Ranma to say something then I will die."

"What does Ranma have to say?" Ukyo almost didn't say it.

"I do."

Shampoo and Ukyo looked at each other confused and then turned back to the terrified girl.

"She's planning on marrying Ranma."

"What?" the two girls exclaimed.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile Akane and Nabiki were shopping downtown when the older sister stopped who she thought was her younger sister.

"Uh Akane. Not that I don't enjoy shopping but what are we doing down here?"

"There's just this cute little place I want to show you Nabiki" Akane replied taking her arm playfully, "It has my wedding dress."

"Okay. But not too long. I got a lot of things to do."

"Of course you do. No problem" she grinned, "Follow me."

Akane led her to a nearby alleyway where there was a small shop near the end. The door had a nicely decorated welcome sign. Inside as they opened the door, Nabiki noticed that it was just a tiny bridal shop, that despite it's appeal looked pretty deserted. An older plump little saleswoman came out of the back.

"Can I help you?" she asked her glasses shimmering, "Oh Miss Tendo. You're here for your wedding dress right?"

"I just wanted to show it to my sister" Akane smiled back.

"It's right in the back waiting for you."

"Thanks" Akane said with a nod as she took Nabiki's hand and led her to the back, "Well here we are," she said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong" Nabiki replied, "But is this a new place? I don't remember it being here."

"Uh it must be" Akane said taking the hanger of the dress, "I'm gonna go try this on. Why don't you look around" she walked to the back.

"Yea sure" Nabiki nodded as she walked over to the mirror and looked, "Wow. Clear mirror."

As she stared at it, the mirror suddenly reflected Akane's face.

"Huh? Akane?"

"Nabiki!" Akane called.

Nabiki screamed as she was pulled into the mirror. A couple moments later another Nabiki stepped out from the mirror with a grin. Akane came back with the wedding dress on.

"Well Nabiki" she smiled evilly, "Are you ready to plan my wedding?"

"Of course Akane" Nabiki grinned back menacingly, "I live only to serve you."

_**(Next Scene)**_

At the same moment Ryoga and Mousse were sitting at the table. Their double date had lasted for at least an hour at this point. So far they had been unsuccessful on retrieving information from the two. They just kept staring at them nervously, while the two fakes looked at them lovingly.

"Okay this is giving me the heebie-jeebies" Ryoga grumbled to himself.

"What are we supposed to do?" Mousse whispered as the two girls excused themselves to go to the ladies room.

"I don't know" Ryoga whispered back, "I have no clue. We need to get them outside in order to have the old man do his part though. Hey" he grinned when he saw them come back, "Do you think that, maybe now that we've had dinner" he said "That we can take a walk somewhere?"

"That sounds like fun" Ukyo agreed with a nod.

"Shampoo all for it."

"Great" Ryoga stood, "Let's go Mousse."

"Okay" he nodded uncertain but he took Shampoo's arm nonetheless.

When they arrived outside they walked a little further from the restaurant until suddenly Ryoga noticed something strange. All around them were several young girls walking around like they were all sleepwalking.

"Look at this" he replied confused.

"What's going on?" Mousse wondered aloud.

"Mousse?" Shampoo looked at him quizzically.

"All these girls" Ryoga indicated, "They're acting kind of strange."

"Nothing look strange to me" Shampoo replied, "You Ukyo?"

"Nope. Everything looks normal to me."

Ryoga and Mousse looked at each other as Happosai finally appeared. "Shampoo Baby!!" he shouted jumping into her chest.

"Ahh!" she screamed moving away after having hit him away, "Scary little man!"

Ukyo screamed too and then the two of them took of running as fast as they could. Mousse and Ryoga looked at each other again, shook their heads, and then took up the chase.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile all over town in various homes there were many empty beds. On a hill stood two figures with dark wings sprouting from their backs.

"It's almost time" the brunette smiled while the blond chuckled evilly.

**(Till Next Time)**


	17. Chapter 17: Tracking down the Missing

**Chapter Seventeen: Tracking down the Missing**

Akane felt the breeze once more as she did when Shampoo and Ukyo first appeared. She looked to her left and noticed the final name appear. Her eyes became wide and Ukyo stared at her nervous expression.

"Akane? What's wrong?"

"Nabiki" Akane muttered.

Shampoo and Ukyo looked at each other and then the list. Ukyo nodded fervently and placed her hand onto Akane's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do?"

"The mirror" Akane answered simply.

"Hmm? Mirror?"

"Walk in that direction" Akane pointed straight ahead, "It dead ends into a mirror. That's where you will find Nabiki."

"Mirror?" Shampoo said surprised.

"Okay" Ukyo nodded again standing up, "I'll get her for you. Wait right here" she walked into the haziness of the mist that had started to surround the area.

Akane sighed and stared at the ground hopelessly.

"The list is complete now" she replied bitterly.

"Huh?" Shampoo's eyes became wide, "What you mean?"

_**(Next Scene)**_

At the same moment Ryoga and Mousse had followed Happosai as far as they could. When they reached an alleyway they found the old man face down in ground, muttering over and over.

"Pretty" he said at first, "Pink."

"Pretty?" Ryoga said crouching down.

"Pink?" Mousse added, scratching his head.

"Oh no" Ryoga stood up, "Where did they go?"

"They couldn't have gone far," Mousse said adjusting his glasses to see better.

"Hey old man!" Ryoga shouted at Happosai, "Where did they go?"

"Pink" Happosai muttered again.

"Yes" a voice called near a bunch of boxes.

Ryoga and Mousse looked at each other and walked over to them and were surprised to see the two fakes standing rigidly still, their eyes staring straight ahead.

"Here they are" Ryoga replied.

"Why aren't they moving?" Mousse asked.

"I don't know. Ukyo" he waved his hand in front of her face, "Ukyo. No response. You try."

"Shampoo" Mousse did the same, "Shampoo. Nothing."

"They're like robots. But not robots" Ryoga added quickly when he saw Mousse's doubtful look, "I wonder why they are not moving?"

"But didn't one of them speak?"

"Yea. I think it was Ukyo who said yes. But I don't know why she said it. Hmm?" Ryoga placed his hand under his chin to think again.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Mousse asked bitterly.

"I don't know!" Ryoga yelled exasperated, "If I had any idea why they were like this, I would let you know!"

"Hey calm down. Don't get me mad at me."

"I can't help it. We were so close" he sank to the ground and placed his hands onto his knees, " So close to finding Akane and the others. So close to finally solving the stupid mystery of the little pink book."

"Yes" Shampoo and Ukyo said together.

"What?" Ryoga looked up.

"I didn't say anything."

"No. No. I know. But they did" he rose back up, "Ukyo."

"Yes master" she replied looking straight at him.

"Huh? Did she just call me master?"

"Uh yea."

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't know. But they both reacted at the same time."

"Yea. It must have been something I said. But what did I say. I said a lot. But the word that must have triggered them to speak must have been in my sentence somewhere."

"Well what did you say?"

"Um. I said something along the lines that we were so close to finding Akane and the others" he looked at the girls but they stood still.

"Nope that wasn't it" Mousse shook his head, "What else did you say?"

"Uh something about the little pink book."

"Yes" the girls, said again facing him.

"That's it Ryoga" Mousse replied excitedly, "It was in that sentence."

"But which one was it?"

"It had to be something in the last part of that sentence. They didn't react till you said those last three words."

"Okay. I'll give that a try. Uh Little" he replied but no response, "Um book" again no response.

"Try the last one" Mousse nodded.

"Okay. Pink."

"Yes" they both replied again.

Ryoga smiled.

"That's it. Pink."

"Yes" they repeated once more.

"Great now we know what makes them react."

"Yea" Mousse agreed, "But what makes them not react?"

"Huh?"

"Why were they standing still?"

"Good question. Let's think about that" Ryoga closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. Suddenly he opened his eyes completely sure. "Because we didn't give them any instructions. They keep saying yes every time I say the word Pink."

"Yes."

"So" Mousse said, "The obvious thing to do is to give it a test run."

"Right. Ukyo."

"Yes master" she replied turning to him.

"Hop up and down on one foot."

"What?" Mousse eyed him quizzically, "Why would you go and make her do a stupid thing like that?"

"I couldn't think of anything better than to. What?" he looked at him curious by the look on his face.

"Look" Mousse pointed.

Ryoga looked in the direction and was amazed to see the fake Ukyo hopping up and down on one foot flawlessly, just as Ryoga had requested of her.

"I don't believe it" he gasped, "It worked."

"I want to try" Mousse said eagerly.

"What? Try what?"

Mousse walked over to Shampoo. "Shampoo. Kiss me."

Shampoo remained still and Mousse scratched the back of his head, while Ryoga rolled his eyes and crossed his arms just like Ranma did.

"How come it isn't working?"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"Oh yea. Shampoo" he began.

But before he could continue Ryoga heard someone coming from further up the alleyway. He grabbed Ukyo's hand nervously.

"Somebody's coming. Uh" he looked to his left where he saw an empty side alley, big enough for the four of them to hide in, "Shampoo. Pink" he ordered, "Come with me" he ran into the alleyway, as Shampoo agreed and followed, with Mousse in the rear.

Ryoga leaned against the wall close to the edge as he saw two familiar faces appear. "Akane?" his eyes became wide.

"I want all the preparations done by tomorrow Nabiki. The ceremony will be in the afternoon. I know I can count on you."

"Ceremony?" Ryoga's eyes became wide as he remembered what Ranma had told him earlier that day, "I'm getting married" Ranma's voice echoed in his head, "Oh no" he thought, "We're running out of time."

"Is there anything more you expect of me?" the fake Nabiki replied.

"No" Akane shook her head, "Just take your place as the new Nabiki Tendo. By now all the other girls have been gathered and my two associates will transport them to the world where I have hidden the original. Once Ranma Saotome says I do, it'll all be over for her" she laughed evilly making Mousse's hair stand on end, and Ryoga's knees buckle with fear.

The two girls walked away from the alley and Ryoga slowly slid out and stared in their direction.

"We don't have much time left" he replied, "Just like Ranma said."

"That definitely wasn't Akane right?" Mousse said coming out with Shampoo and Ukyo who were now following Ryoga like puppy dogs.

"No. That was not my dear sweet Akane. Mousse we got to work fast."

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I think since we can control these two using that special word, they can come in real handy. So I will ask the fake Ukyo to lead me to the others."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to do everything to stall that wedding."

"What? I can't do that" Mousse protested, "I want to help you find Shampoo."

"There's no time. Someone has to do it. Besides if the fake Shampoo doesn't show up at the wedding, then Akane will be suspicious. The fake Akane" he added.

"But. But."

"Just take her with you" Ryoga pushed Mousse forward, "Do what you can to try and stall the wedding, until I can find Akane. The real one."

"O okay" Mousse finally agreed.

"All right. Ukyo. Pink."

"Yes master" she nodded.

"I want you to lead me to the other world" he said remembering what the other Akane had said.

"Yes" she nodded and took off running down the long alleyway.

"Good luck Mousse!" Ryoga yelled as he took off after her, "And stall as long as you can!"

"Okay" Mousse sighed heavily, "Let's go Shampoo" she didn't move, "Oh shoot I forgot. Shampoo. Pink."

"Yes master."

He sighed again and took her hand wearily. "Let's go."

"Okay."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Nabiki embraced Akane tightly as she knelt down in relief.

"Are you okay Akane?"

"How did you get here Nabiki?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But I guess I didn't play my cards so well."

"What?"

"I knew something was wrong with you, from the beginning" Nabiki admitted, "I wasn't sure what, until recently. I would spy on the other you when she would make mysterious phone calls. I guess I kind of hoped that she would lead me to the real you, but I let my guard down, not realizing I was in a trap."

"Oh Nabiki. It's all right" Akane nodded, "But what's more important now is to save Ranma."

"Hmm?"

"She's right" Ukyo agreed, "And you too Akane. Huh?" she felt the breeze, "What's going on?"

"It suddenly got so windy" Shampoo observed.

"And it's getting stronger" Akane frowned, "That means" she looked behind her.

The other three girls did the same and they noticed a large birdcage appear. Inside were twelve other girls all unconscious. Akane stood up and shook her head scared and her eyes completely wide.

"It's beginning. The list is complete" she repeated.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile Ryoga followed the fake Ukyo all the way down the alley. She made a turn to the left and they oddly enough came to another alley. Finally she stopped in front of a door that appeared to lead to somewhere vacant.

"Is this it?" he asked almost to excited to bear.

She nodded and opened the door, leading the way in. He took a deep breath and followed the mysterious duplicate into the dark, foreboding place.

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	18. Chapter 18: It Has Now Begun!

**Chapter Eighteen: It Has Now Begun!**

As he entered the building Ryoga felt a chill go up and down his spine. It was pitch black and he wasn't sure where he had been led into. He turned to the girl who was walking in front of him.

"Uh Ukyo" he replied, "Where are we?"

But the duplicate didn't respond and suddenly the boy realized that he was alone. He stopped and stared around him, scratching his head.

"Where did she go?" he wondered aloud, "Ukyo!" he called.

Inside on the other side of the mirror, the real Ukyo raised her eyes as she heard him.

"Who's that?" she said surprised, "Someone's calling my name."

"Ukyo! Ukyo!"

"That's Ryoga's voice" Akane said in a soft tone but they heard her.

"Ryoga?"

"Ukyo" Akane looked up at her, "You have to call back to him. Maybe he can get us out of here."

"Right" Ukyo nodded, "But how do I call back to him?"

"I suggest we go over to the mirror again" Nabiki replied taking Akane by one arm and helping her, "Maybe there's a chance he can find us better that way."

"Good idea" Shampoo agreed and the four girls walked over to the mirror, Ukyo in the lead.

When they arrived Ukyo peered into the mirror, and she could clearly see Ryoga on the other side scanning for her.

"I can see him!" she said excitedly, "Ryoga!" she called back after he had called her name again. "Ryoga I am right here!"

Ryoga stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her.

"Ukyo?" his eyebrows rose, "Why do I hear her?"

"Ryoga!" she called again, "I'm over here!"

He looked around him and turned his head to the right. Then he turned to the left, moving even closer to the mirror.

"I can hear you" he replied out loud, "But I don't see you!"

"Look in the mirror you jackass!" she called out exasperated.

"Mirror?" Ryoga moved towards the piece of glass that was by the wall and looked into it.

Sure enough Ukyo's face appeared and it made him take a step back in confusion and a bit of fear. After he composed himself he moved forward once more.

"Ukyo is that you?"

"Of course it's me" she retorted.

"Is Akane with you?"

"Yes. She's here. And Shampoo. And Nabiki's here."

"Well how did you get in there?" he moved his hand over the glass still quite stunned.

"I don't really know Ryoga but that's not the point. You got to help us get out of here."

"How?"

"I" she stopped and turned back to Akane, "How does he get us out of here?"

"He has to send back in your duplicate" Akane replied.

"Duplicate?"

"Yes. They sent out a duplicate of you after you disappeared so not to make anyone suspicious. It's not really a duplicate; it's actually your reflection. Once your reflection is placed back in here, you can return to the real world."

"Akane how do you know all this?" Nabiki asked.

"I was here since the beginning. She told me everything she had planned."

"So that means that my reflection is out there walking around too?"

"Uh huh."

"Shampoo's too?" Shampoo said.

"Mhm."

"Shampoo no want to think of what she been doing in Shampoo's place" Shampoo grumbled.

"We'll worry about that later" Ukyo replied, "Ryoga!" she called.

"Yea!" he called back.

"Tell me is their another me out there with you?"

"Yes. But I lost sight of her once I entered this spooky place."

"Well you need to find her again. The only way to get me out of here is to find her and push her back inside the mirror."

"But what about Akane and the others?"

"We'll worry about that when it comes, right now, Ryoga look out!" she suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" he turned just in time to see a spatula being flung down. He landed on his back and looked up in surprise at the fake Ukyo, who was grinning menacingly, "U Ukyo?" he stammered.

"So sorry Ryoga" she said, "I can't let you interfere" she swung the spatula down and he jumped out of the way.

"Be careful Ryoga!" Ukyo shouted again quite astonished to see her reflection causing such trouble, "Try to lead her to the mirror!"

"I'm. Doing. The. Best. I. Can!" he shouted back in short sentences since he was trying to dodge all her attacks. He moved stealthily towards the mirror and stood in front of it as she swung the spatula down once more. He dodged once more, and she didn't stop.

Instead she found herself falling forward and right into the mirror, with a loud scream. Ryoga stood in front of the mirror as she disappeared and it glowed brightly. Then suddenly another figure emerged from the mirror, and landed right on top of him, making him fall back to the ground in surprise. Ukyo opened her eyes and looked down, also surprised to see him.

"Ryoga" she said in relief but then she punched him in embarrassment by the position they were in, "Get off of me you jack ass!!"

Ryoga landed a few feet from her and rubbed the spot where she hit him angrily. "This is the thanks I get for saving you?" he asked bitterly.

"Sorry about that" she stood up, "Come on Ryoga we don't have much time left."

"What about Akane and the others?" he demanded as he also stood up.

"We don't have time. We have to hurry. If we don't get to Ranma soon before he says I do, then Akane is going to die."

"What? Oh no" Ryoga said scared, "The wedding is this afternoon, and it's already" he looked at his watch, "Ten thirty in the morning."

"Then come on!" she grabbed his arm, "We have to find a way to stop it before it is too late!" they dashed out the door, "What took you so long?"

"Hey cut me a break," he gasped as they ran, "Mousse and I have been doing everything we could to find you guys, since Ranma has fallen under a spell."

"A spell?" she said surprised.

"Yea. He's not himself and he's actually going through with the wedding. But don't worry I sent Mousse to stall the wedding as long as he can. Oh no" Ryoga suddenly frowned.

"What?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Well if the Ukyo that I was with tricked me, then there is a sure bet that the Shampoo he's with right now, is going to try to find a way to get rid of him too!"

"Let's hurry Ryoga!" Ukyo nodded her head.

He agreed and they ran as fast as they could towards the dojo, which was still many miles away.

_**(Next Scene)**_

Meanwhile Mousse was pacing back and forth nervously. The message arrived the night before that the wedding would be taking place at one o'clock and he wasn't sure if he was up to the task of stalling the wedding. So far Shampoo was behaving exactly as he instructed her to be, herself. Shampoo was getting ready so while he paced Cologne watched him suspiciously. She hopped over to him and glared at him.

"Mousse" she replied.

"Uh yea."

"Is there something going on with Shampoo?"

"Wh what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Well normally my great grandchild would be upset at the idea of my son-in-law marrying someone other than her. Also she's been extra nice to you lately. I was just wondering why" she got to the top of her walking stick, and stared at him directly in the face with angry eyes.

He chuckled and nodded his head. " I guess I should explain."

She nodded her head, and he hung his own before he began to tell her everything. She nodded again when he had finished and then she began to pace a little.

"I thought something was going on, but for some reason I couldn't figure it out until now. That is so unlike me."

"Yea. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out either. How come you didn't?"

"Perhaps I wasn't allowed to."

"Huh?"

"Someone made it impossible until it was too late for me to discover that something was wrong."

"Who could do that?"

"I don't know," she said, "But we must stall that wedding" she replied seriously, "I am going to help you."

Shampoo appeared in the hallway with a huge grin.

"Great grandmother" she replied sweetly.

"What is it Shampoo?"

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Certainly" she nodded, "I'll be back later Mousse," she said as she followed the fake into her room.

"Uh huh" he agreed still a bit puzzled by everything.

A couple of moments later Shampoo appeared all by herself and Mousse walked over to her quite stunned.

Uh where is the old woman?" he asked.

"Great grandmother said she wasn't feeling well. So she staying home today. She asked me to give her best regards to Ranma and Akane."

"But but."

"Come on Mousse" she took his arm, "We gonna be late."

"The wedding is not till one o'clock Shampoo" he protested as she pulled him outside.

"Shampoo know. But Akane asked if I could come over and help."

"Uh she did."

"Mhm. Day before yesterday. Let's go" she led him away from the restaurant.

"Why is she acting so weird" he thought, "I thought I am supposed to be he master. She's acting just like she always does. Well duh that's what you told her to do" he chided himself, "Maybe it's not so bad. I might be able to stall the wedding before it even starts at this rate."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Akane stared up at the wall where the list hung and felt a sharp breeze start to blow around her. Nabiki and Shampoo also felt it through their hair and frowned.

"What's going on?" Nabiki said.

"That's the same breeze that blows every time someone enters this place" Akane replied, "Which means" she turned her head, and sure enough two figures appeared, each with black wings sprouting from their backs.

"It's almost time" the blond grinned menacingly at the three girls.

"Yes" the brunette added, "It has now begun."

_**(Next Scene)**_

Overhead the skies became overcast as Ryoga and Ukyo ran as fast as they could through the crowded streets of Nerima.

"I don't like the looks of that" Ryoga said.

"Me neither" Ukyo replied, "But we're nearly there. So let's keep going."

_**(Till Next Time)**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Wedding Crashers

**Chapter Nineteen: The Wedding Crashers**

Shampoo led Mousse throughout the streets of Nerima pulling his hand quite roughly. So much so that he began to wonder if something was up.

"Uh Shampoo" he replied slowly.

"Yes Mousse" she nodded.

"Why are we in such a hurry?"

"I told you back at the Cat Café" she said a little coldly, "I have to help Akane" she added her back still turned.

"But Shampoo" Mousse said again.

"Yes."

"Um stop Shampoo" he pulled her hand, "I mean Pink, Shampoo. Pink" he stood in front of her.

"What?" her eyes became wide with confusion.

"I said Pink."

"Pink what?"

"Well when I say Pink you have to do what I say remember? So Pink. Stop Shampoo. I won't let you go Shampoo."

"Oh Mousse" she shook her head, "You gonna make this so hard."

"Huh?"

In the next second Shampoo splashed a bucket of water that just happened to be sitting near by, all over the baffled boy, turning him into a quacking duck with glasses.

"So sorry Mousse" she grinned holding onto his neck as he quacked, "But Shampoo no can let you ruin the wedding of Akane and Ranma" she pulled out a rope and tied it around his neck and then tied him to a nearby pole, "So you stay here till Shampoo come back okay" she grinned after she had tied him, "Then we go on date yes" she giggled as she ran away.

Mousse quacked some more and then hung his head somberly. "What in the world went wrong?" he thought, "What am I going to do now?"

**(Next Scene)**

Shampoo arrived at the Tendo dojo just in time to stand guard as sentinel for the wedding. Most of the people who approached the gate were very welcome. But when it was getting closer to the wedding time, Kuno and his sister Kodachi arrived at the gate both very furious.

"I demand you step aside" Kuno said brandishing his sword, "I am going to stop that wedding at all costs."

"You tell her brother dear," Kodachi replied and then laughed annoyingly.

"Step aside woman!" he shouted.

"I'm afraid that you have arrived too late" Shampoo replied cynically with a grin, "Shampoo no let you go through."

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile Ryoga and Ukyo ran throughout the crowded streets, slowly approaching the dojo. It seems wherever they ran, there seemed to be obstacles. People with carts appeared out of nowhere. People who wanted to sell them items approached them quite abruptly and even small children played in the way of their path.

"This is crazy!" Ryoga shouted as they continued to run.

"Keep going Ryoga!" Ukyo called back, "We're nearly there!"

"Wait!!!"

Ukyo and Ryoga looked behind them and saw Cologne approaching them fast hopping on her stick. They stopped abruptly as she arrived.

"It's the old woman" Ryoga replied.

"Thanks for waiting. Are you two by any chance heading to stop the wedding of Akane and my son-in-law?"

"You bet granny" Ukyo said, "We have to stop it, because that Akane he's marrying is an imposter."

"And not only that Ranma's under a spell" Ryoga added, "He has no idea what's going on. If we don't hurry the real Akane is going to die."

"Oh my" Cologne shuddered angrily, "Then let's go. We have to stop that wedding at all costs" she sprung forward and Ryoga and Ukyo nodded, following her.

(Next Scene)

Back at the Tendo's home Ranma stood in his room, looking at the tuxedo he was wearing in the mirror. Someone knocked on the door, and he turned his eyes dully to it.

"Come in!" he called.

"It's just mother dear" Nadoka Saotome replied as she came in, "I came to see how you are doing?"

"Mom" he smiled slightly but them turned back to the mirror, "I'm okay."

"That's good" she beamed with pride, "Oh Ranma" she brushed her hand affectionately down his tux, "Look at you. So grown-up. And now you're getting married. I am so proud of you. My son. A real man."

"Thanks mom" he replied, "But I kind of want to be alone right now."

"Are you nervous?" she pulled away.

"No" he shook his head, "I just want to be alone."

"All right then. I'll see you out there" she said as she walked over to the door.

"Okay" he nodded as he turned back to the mirror and looked down at his feet, "I'm fine," he muttered to himself, "Aren't I?" he asked himself a little uncertain, "If I'm so fine, why do I feel like something is missing?"

"Ranma!" Nabiki stuck her head into the room, "It's almost time."

"I'll be right there" he nodded as she left, "Well Saotome" he told himself, "Time for the big moment. I hope I'm ready for this" he walked over to the door and departed the room himself.

**(Next Scene)**

"There it is!" Ukyo shouted, "Ranma's street!"

"We're nearly there!" Ryoga yelled back excited, "What the?" he stopped when he heard a loud scream and two figures fell before him and Ukyo stopping them in their tracks.

"What's going on back there?" Cologne asked a bit irritated as she hopped back over.

Ryoga and Ukyo peered down and noticed that Kodachi and her brother were pasted to the pavement.

"Kuno?" Ryoga scratched the back of his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ukyo added.

"Oh Akane Tendo" Kuno mumbled.

"Ranma darling" Kodachi said in a whisper.

"Oh let me guess" Ukyo frowned, "They tried to get into the Tendo dojo but they couldn't."

"I wonder why?" Ryoga pondered.

"It was that nasty harlot," Kodachi said as Ukyo helped her up.

"Harlot?" Ukyo replied confused, "A woman you mean."

Suddenly from the left of them they heard loud quacking and Cologne shook her head.

"Oh good grief" she said.

"It's Mousse" Ryoga replied walking over and kneeling down before the duck, "Oh I get it now. Shampoo did this to you didn't she?" he asked him.

Mousse quacked an affirmative and Ryoga nodded and then stood up.

"She's the one who's guarding the gate" he replied as Cologne untied the confused duck.

"Well then we're gonna have to find a way past her" Ukyo said determined, "We only have twenty minutes till the wedding starts Ryoga."

"I didn't realize we wasted that much time" he replied in a panic.

"It was all those people in town. Come on let's hurry."

"We're going with you" Kuno said seriously standing, "My sister and I will assist you."

"If you insist," Ryoga nodded, "Now follow me!" he led the way but then stopped, "Where is it again?"

"Oh" Ukyo huffed, "Follow me instead. You follow him and we'll never get there" she led the way at a run and the four of them as well as the duck followed close behind.

Finally they arrived at the gate where Shampoo was still standing. She looked up when she saw Ukyo and Ryoga approach. Colonge ducked out of the way while Kuno and Kodachi followed behind the other two.

"Ukyo" she replied, "You're late" she said uncrossing her arms.

"Huh?"

"Akane's been waiting for you. What he doing here?" she asked pointing to Ryoga.

"Um. I caught him," Ukyo said playing along.

"What?" Ryoga looked at her confused and she elbowed him in the stomach, "Ow."

"Oh I see. Well take him inside. The ceremony is about to begin. We'll take care of him later" she turned to Kuno and his sister, "Didn't you get enough of punishment?"

Kuno brandished his sword once more and Kodachi pulled out her gymnastics ribbon. Meanwhile Ukyo and Ryoga moved past Shampoo as she faced the two opponents. Cologne appeared and landed in front of the astonished duplicate, making Ukyo and Ryoga stop.

"Ryoga! Ukyo!" she called, "Hurry to stop that wedding!" she called and they nodded.

"What?" the fake said surprised but Cologne stopped, "You're not gonna get the better of me this time you fake" she replied.

"All right grandma" the fake sneered holding out her fists, "Bring it on."

"Do you think they're gonna be okay?" Ryoga asked as they ran for the dojo where the ceremony was to be held.

"Sure" she nodded, "That old woman can handle her. Come on Ryoga. Ten minutes to go!"

"Right!" they ran as fast as they could.

**(Next Scene)**

In the mirror world a large mirror appeared before Akane. Only moments before Nabiki and Shampoo had been tossed in with the other girls and the two of Kiana's assistants had explained that the girls were a source of nourishment for them and many of their kind back in Jusenkyo. Akane moved towards the mirror slowly and saw the wedding scene begin at the dojo as Nabiki and Shampoo watched helplessly behind the bars.

"Ranma" Akane whispered.

**(Next Scene)**

Inside of the dojo all the guests watched as Akane walked down the aisle in awe, with her large bouquet. Ranma stood at the front while Soun Tendo in the front cried so much he was hushed by Kasumi to pull it together. Akane arrived at the front and the priest began the ceremony. Finally he reached the part that Kiana had been waiting for.

"Do you Akane Tendo, take Ranma Saotome as your lawful wedded husband?" he asked her and she turned to Ranma with a sneering grin.

"I do," she answered.

"And do you Ranma" he began but the back doors were flung open.

"RANMA!" Ryoga's voice rang above the room as he and Ukyo dashed forward.

The fake Akane stared angrily as they approached. Ranma stared at them blankly at first and then moved forward slightly.

"Ryoga? Ukyo?"

"Ranma stop!" Ryoga demanded out of breath, "You can't do this."

"You have to stop Ranma" Ukyo added, "If you don't you're going to regret it."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma said a bit confused as Akane seethed in the background.

"That's not Akane remember?" Ryoga shouted, "That's not Akane!"

"That's preposterous" Soun Tendo said standing up.

"What are you two up to now?" Genma added.

"We're not up to anything Mr. Saotome" Ukyo protested, "Ryoga is right. This Akane is an imposter."

"What?" Ranma blinked his eyes slightly.

"Don't listen to her Ranma" Akane moved stealthily forward, "She's just jealous. Don't you remember she ruined the last wedding we tried to have?"

"That's not what this is about!" Ukyo shouted.

"That's right" Ranma nodded getting angry and clenching his fist, "You did ruin the last one."

"Wait a minute Ranma honey" she held onto his arm, "This isn't the same. You have to believe me."

"Why should I?" his eyes glowed purple, "I won't let YOU RUIN ANOTHER ONE OF MY WEDDINGS!" he screamed sending out his hand and pushing Ukyo back with a great force.

"Ahh!" she flew back and hit the wall, Ryoga ran over to her side.

"Ukyo. Ranma?" Ryoga looked up at him as he glowed angrily.

"You're not going to interrupt either" Ranma added to his rival.

"Ranma. Listen to me!" he shouted.

"No! Come on Akane" he took her hand, "We're gonna finish this once and for all."

"Whatever you say Ranma" she replied sweetly as Ryoga helped Ukyo to her feet, "You may continue" she said to the priest.

"Uh yes mam" he nodded a bit nervous as Ryoga and Ukyo tried to move forward but Soun and Genma stood in their way, "Do you Ranma Saotome take this woman as your lawful wedded wife?"

Ranma turned to Akane and smiled his eyes still glowing. In the mirror world Nabiki and Shampoo watched in horror as the real Akane sank to her knees and dreaded the worse as she watched.

"I" he began and then looked deep into her eyes which were also glowing, "I do."

"NO!" Ukyo and Ryoga shouted at the same time as in the mirror world Akane shouted out his name.

"RANMA!!!!"

As she screamed Ranma held his head and staggered backwards, while Akane laid her head down, one lone tear falling from her cheek, and whispering his name one last time.

"Ranma."

**(Till Next Time)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Choice

**Chapter Twenty: The Choice**

Ranma continued to hold onto his head his eyes almost hurting. Genma and Soun dropped their guard and Ryoga and Ukyo ran forward.

"Ranma?" Ryoga replied as he fell to his knees and finally opened his eyes. As they came into focus he blinked his eyes, like he couldn't before.

"Ranma honey" Ukyo said in concern making him look up.

"Ukyo? Ryoga?" he turned to the other face that was staring at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"What's going on?" he began a series of questions, "What am I wearing?" he asked in a scowl as he saw the tuxedo, "And where am I?"

"Take it easy Ranma" Ryoga held up his hands gently, "What can you remember?"

"Akane?" he mumbled.

"Yes Ranma" she replied moving forward.

Ukyo immediately got nervous and started to stammer as Ranma stood up. "No don't listen to her Ranma," she said, "She's not Akane."

"Don't be ridiculous" Akane replied, "I am Akane" she looked directly at him, "And we just got married."

"What?" Ranma practically shouted, "We just got married?" he repeated.

"That's right Ranma. You said, "I do" to me."

"I don't remember that?" Ranma said in disbelief as Genma, Nadoka, Kasumi, and Soun moved even closer.

"You wouldn't Ranma" Ryoga replied angrily, "You were under a spell."

"Under a spell?" Ranma started to question but then he stopped, his eyes becoming wider as he remembered, "Wait a minute. That's right" he said turning his eyes on the imposter, "You're not Akane."

"Ranma. What are you" Genma began to protest but Ranma shouted back at him.

"Shut up Pop!" he once more stared angrily at the girl, "Where is she?"

"Why Ranma. Why do you talk to me like that?" she asked feigning that she was hurt."

"Don't give me that crap!" he spat, "I want to know where she is and I want to know now!" he demanded.

"What does it matter? We're married now."

"No we're not. I may have said s.. something but I never meant it."

"Of course you meant it."

"No I didn't. I don't even remember saying it."

"But you did say it my dear boy and now the poor girl's heart is broken."

"What do you mean?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed over his eyes.

"Once you said those two little words Ranma, how can I put it? Akane lost the will to live."

"What?"

"That's right. As we speak at this very moment she's becoming weaker. Heartbroken. Because her so-called fiancée has promised himself to another."

"You're lying" he shook his head, "Where is she?" he demanded again, "Tell me now!"

"You really want to know where she is?" she asked a bit surprised at his anger.

"Yes" he nodded, "I haven't been looking for her like crazy for nothing you know."

"So you were doing that?" her eyes began to glow once more. Then her body began to glow making the whole room illuminate with a bright light, so bright that everyone including Ranma, shielded their eyes.

When the light began to fade Ranma moved his hand from his face and saw before him not Akane but the figure of the woman he had met many months before.

"It's you," he whispered.

"It's been a long time Ranma Saotome" she replied.

"That isn't Akane!" Genma shouted as Nadoka put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"No kidding Saotome" Soun shook his head, "What gave you that idea?"

"I kept up quite the pretense" Kiana said, "I suppose. But it's time to shed that ordinary disguise."

"Ordinary?" Ranma spat again.

"Why Ranma. By that face you're giving me I would say that you're angry."

"Oh I am way past angry. Now for one last time. Where is Akane? Where is my fiancée?" he demanded holding out his fist as Cologne appeared with Mousse, who was carrying the unconscious fake Shampoo, and with Kuno and Kodachi in tow.

"I tell you what Ranma I am a fairly generous person so I will give you a sporting chance."

"Huh?"

"I am going to issue you a challenge" Kiana said, "Akane at this very moment is on the brink of death. True" she rolled her eyes, "You didn't of your own free will say I do. So she's not officially dead."

"You mean Akane is still alive?" Ukyo replied.

"That's what it means by not officially dead dear," she said to her smugly making Ukyo frown and cross her arms.

"What's your challenge?" Ranma interrupted.

Kiana turned to him with a smile. "My challenge is this. You have two hours until Akane has officially given up hope. I'm sure you can find the place with your pathetic friend's help" she sneered at them, "By then. I will give you the next part of your challenge when you arrive. And hurry Ranma" she added as she began to fade away stroking his cheek in the process, to which he brushed her hand aside, "Akane doesn't have much time" she chuckled as she completely disappeared.

Ranma stared at the spot where she had been only seconds ago and then turned to Ukyo and Ryoga. "Please tell me you know how to get there?" he asked them.

"We do Ranma" Ukyo said as Ryoga nodded.

"I recognize that woman" Cologne replied hopping forward.

"What?" Ranma said.

"I could have sworn I have seen her before. Her story is very famous in China."

"Look I'd love to listen to your story granny" Ranma replied a bit rudely, "But I don't have much time," he said in a hurry throwing off his tie and rushing forward. However Kuno blocked his path.

"Not so fast Saotome" he replied holding out his wooden sword.

"Kuno what are you doing?" Ranma asked irritated.

"If anyone is going to rescue Akane Tendo then it shall be me."

"Yes Ranma darling" Kodachi added taking his arm, "No that you're not marrying that little hussy you can stay with me."

"What? Let me go!"

"All right that does it!" Ukyo ran forward, "Get your grimy hands off him sister. He's got to go get Akane."

"Ukyo. Ryoga" Cologne came forward with some rope to wrap up the struggling siblings, "You get Ranma to Akane and help rescue that great granddaughter of mine."

"Right" Ukyo nodded but then stopped making Ryoga look back at her quizzically.

"What?"

"We almost forgot someone" she replied walking up the fake Nabiki as Mousse and Ryoga watched, "Forgive me Mr. Tendo" she said as she hit Nabiki on the head and she passed out.

"What are you doing?" he demanded appalled.

"This isn't your daughter either" Ukyo answered chuckling a little nervously, "We have to go rescue her too. Ryoga give me a hand."

"Oh right" he nodded coming forward to carry the fake on his back, "We'll be back soon."

"But. But" Soun said over and over.

"It's all right father" Kasumi replied patting his shoulder, "Let them go."

"Let's go you guys!" Ranma appeared in his regular clothes, "Lead the way" he said determined holding out his fist.

They all dashed after them as Genma and Soun cheered.

"Go for it son!" Soun said a still bit confused by everything.

"That's my boy" Genma chuckled proudly and a bit pompously.

**(Next Scene)**

Kiana watched the progress of the little rescue troupe as she waited patiently in the mirror. Nearby her two henchmen waited for her next instructions.

"Well he's on his way" she replied smiling.

"What do you want us to do mistress? " the brunette asked, "Stop him?"

"Oh no. I want you to let him pass. But don't make it too easy. As for the others stop them at all costs. A good obstacle would be to take the cage with you. It will be distracting. Then again I could simply stretch the mirror so they would already be in the mirror world. But they won't know it. Let Ranma pass and do what you can to make sure he has no help."

"Yes mistress" he nodded, as did the other before they departed.

Kiana held out her hand and Akane appeared suspended in midair, her eyes squeezing tightly as if she was having a painful dream.

"Don't worry sweetie pie," Kiana said to her as she sat down on a throne made of solid stone, "He's on his way. Whether or not if he leaves this place is entirely up to him," she added cynically.

**(Next Scene)**

Ukyo led Ranma throughout the streets of Nerima, while Mousse and Ryoga followed trying to part the crowd as much as they could. When they got closer to the alley Mousse suddenly shouted making them all stop and look back. The fake Shampoo had awoken and was beating up on Mousse quite ferociously. Ukyo ran forward with her spatula to attack her.

"Ukyo!" Ranma shouted as she and Mousse tried to stop the fake Shampoo.

"Hurry up Ranma! Get to Akane!" she yelled back as she ducked an attack.

Ranma was about to dash off but the fake Nabiki had also awoken, pushed herself off of Ryoga's back, and had jumped in to help the other duplicate. Ryoga fell on his back in surprise as Ukyo and Mousse struggled with the two duplicates.

"Hurry Ryoga!" Ukyo shouted.

"Huh?" Ryoga blinked.

"You have to take Ranma the rest of the way!"

"Me? But I can't. I don't know the way."

"But you do Ryoga. You found me remember?"

"But I" he protested standing up.

"You can do it Ryoga" she looked at him directly, "I believe in you. Go!"

Ryoga saw the seriousness in her eyes and nodded. "Let's go Ranma!" he said running forward.

"I'm supposed to trust you?" Ranma replied a little doubtful.

"You're gonna have to. I am the only one who can get you to Akane on time."

"Let's do it then" Ranma finally nodded and followed Ryoga down the correct alleyway.

"Good luck Ryoga" Ukyo thought as she continued to fight, "Ranma. I hope you find Akane in time."

**(Next Scene)**

Thanks to Ukyo's encouragement Ryoga was able to find the door to the mysterious place. "This is it?" he said in relief.

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. I'm positive. I remember this creepy place" he opened the door, "Let's go."

Ranma nodded and followed him inside. Once inside they saw that it was very misty. Ranma coughed a little and then gazed around him.

"How are we going to find her in all this mess?" he grumbled.

"It wasn't like this before" Ryoga replied, "Someone must be expecting you?"

Ranma looked at him with a sarcastic frown.

"Oh right" Ryoga chuckled sheepishly, "Someone is expecting you."

"You think? Akane!" Ranma shouted.

"Akane!" Ryoga yelled.

Suddenly from the mist two dark figures appeared. Ranma and Ryoga stared at them with scowls on their faces.

"You recognize them?" Ryoga replied.

"Oh yea. They're the guys from the bookshop.

Suddenly Ukyo and Mousse appeared with the fakes once more unconscious.

"Where's Shampoo?" Mousse demanded of the two men.

"And Akane?" Ranma added.

"You want your friends back" the brunette replied, "You'll have to get through us first."

"Not a problem" Ranma said running forward and beginning to fight the two of them.

Mousse and Ryoga also rushed forward and began to fight. Ukyo propped up the fakes against the wall as the mist began to disappear because of all the fighting. As Ukyo rushed over to help she finally noticed the golden cage of the girls in the corner of the room she ran over. She saw Shampoo and began to call out her name.

"Hey Shampoo! Shampoo! Yo Amazon Queen!" she shouted even louder.

"Hmm?" she finally woke up, "Ukyo? What going on?"

"How did you get in there?"

"Shampoo don't know" Shampoo shook her head as she sat up.

"Well hang on. I'll get you out."

Before she could decipher the lock however a spatula was swung down at her, she jumped out of the way, and she turned just in time to see her duplicate trying to hit her.

"What in the?" she replied, "I thought we got rid of you?"

"Don't be ridiculous" the fake Ukyo grinned menacingly holding onto her spatula, "Do you think I would let you get your claws into my sweet Ryoga."

"Your what?" Ukyo dodged another attack, "Please tell me you're kidding."

Meanwhile Ranma was doing everything he could to fight the brunette. "This. Is. Getting. Us No. Where!" he shouted, "And I am running out of time. Where is Akane?"

"Ranma honey!" Ukyo yelled as she fought her duplicate, "The mirror!"

"What!"

"The mirror!" she and Ryoga called together and Ranma looked behind him as the piece of glass that appeared. So with one backward leap he jumped back and then ran up to the mirror while Ryoga took his place in fighting the brunette. He placed his hand on the glass and saw to his surprise that his hand went through. So with that he took a deep breath before entering in.

**(Next Scene)**

Ranma found himself in another place filled with mist, which began to clear as he moved forward. When the mist at last disappeared completely, he saw the throne and looked up to his right at the figure floating in midair.

"Akane!" he shouted when he saw her and began to run forward.

"Stop!" Kiana appeared sitting on her throne, making him stop in his tracks, "Congratulations Ranma. You managed to get past the first part of the challenge."

"Yea I did. Now give her back!"

"Not so fast Ranma. There is another part of my challenge for you to complete."

"What is it?"

"It's really a choice actually. A choice on your part."

"Choice?"

"That's right" she stood up from the throne and moved slightly forward, her long dark hair flowing behind her, "The question is this" she said as she moved over to a large barrel, "What decision will you make?"

"Ask your question?" he demanded quite irritated by this point.

"All right Ranma" she pulled out a bottle that was clear blue, "In my hand I hold a bottle. A very special bottle. This bottle contains the very substance you have been searching for half your life."

"Jusenkyo water?" his eyes became wide, "The Spring of Drowned Man" he moved forward slightly.

"That's correct," she said, "I know how desperately you want this. You would do practically anything for it. This is your choice. You can have this water and come be with me forever a man and Akane will die or she can live and you will take her place in death. Basically all I am saying is" she replied when she saw the apparent pain on his face, "Is it Akane, your so-called beloved fiancée or the Spring of Drowned man, the cure for your curse? What is your choice?"

(Till Next Time)


	21. Chapter 21: I Like You the Way You Are!

**Chapter Twenty-One: I Like You The Way You Are!**

Ranma stared at the woman for a few moments and then looked up as she lowered Akane to the ground, making her lie flat.

"Let me get this straight" he looked back at Kiana, "You'll give me the Jusenkyo water in exchange for my freedom and Akane's life or you'll let Akane go and take my life. Is that pretty much what you're saying?"

"That's correct. Akane or the water? What's it going to be Ranma?"

Ranma was silent for a moment as he looked once more at Akane and Ryoga's voice entered his head.

"_What's your choice Ranma?"_

"Well" Ranma said with a sigh, "I never thought that I would have to make this choice. But now that I do I already know the answer."

"Really?"

"Yea" he nodded, "And it's very simple. It's true I have wanted that water for a long time. I would do just about anything for it. Almost" he looked at Kiana once more.

"I beg your pardon?" she said.

"You heard me" he replied, "And you heard me correctly. I choose Akane over the water."

"What?" she said baffled, "You can't be serious? Over your freedom of the curse? You would choose a fiancée you don't like half the time?"

"Yes I would."

"But I thought there was nothing more important to you than this water" she held up the bottle, "I could have sworn that was true."

"It is" Ranma admitted, "But some things are more important to me than that. And she happens to be one of them."

"You are certain?" she practically poised herself to strike him, "That is your choice?"

"Yes. Take my life and let her go. I'd rather her be alive then ever accept that water from you."

"I see" she replied angrily, "Well if that's choice, I'll respect that. But you're a fool. A very foolish mortal indeed" she said as Akane opened her eyes briefly and whispered his name.

"Ranma?"

"Akane" he replied in surprise as he rushed over to her and knelt beside her. But she closed her eyes once more and seemed to stop breathing. Ranma began to panic.

"Akane?" he shook her, "Akane! What's the matter with her?" he demanded of Kiana.

"Oh did I forget to mention, that the only way for her to leave here safe and sound, was for you to find a way to break the spell and awaken her?"

"What?" he began to get angry and shouted, "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Ranma it's not my fault that she is in that state. It's yours. I can't do anything," she said as she sat down on her throne smugly, "You're the only one who can revive her and break the spell. That is if you can?" she added sarcastically.

He stared at her furiously and then turned back to his fiancée. "Akane!" he shouted shaking her even more, "Akane can you hear me? Akane!!!"

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile outside Ryoga, Mousse, and Ukyo were out of breath from all their fighting and leaned against the wall of the left side of the room. On the other side of the room stood the men with wings on their backs, also gasping for air.

"This is getting us" Ryoga breathed heavily, "No where. Just like Ranma said."

"Well we can't give up" Ukyo replied.

"Shampoo and the others are counting on us," Mousse added.

Ryoga nodded and then the group prepared to fight yet again. But as they started a bright yellow light began to fill the room. Everyone backed off as a female figure, clothed all in white appeared before them. Ryoga, Ukyo, and Mousse stared at the figure, Mousse adjusting his glasses because he thought he was seeing things. When the winged men saw her they rushed forward but she threw out her hands and blocked their attacks, making them back off, nod to each other, and disappear in the process making the fake Ukyo, Shampoo, and Nabiki evaporate into dust. In the cage the real Nabiki finally awoke along with all the other girls and also stared at the figure quite stunned. Ukyo and Ryoga moved forward. She turned to them her blue eyes shining.

"Where is Ranma Saotome?" she asked politely.

"Um" Ryoga pointed, "In the mirror."

"I see. Thank you" she nodded, "Oh. One more thing to help you before I go. Strike the cage with your greatest power Ryoga."

"Huh?"

"You'll know what to do" she smiled, "I must go now before it is too late" she disappeared into the mirror.

Ukyo and Mousse looked at each other as Ryoga cracked his knuckles and then ran toward the cage. "Bakusei Tenketsu!" he shouted hitting the ground near the cage with his fist.

The cage crumbled around the girls and they dashed forward. They left the foreboding place while Shampoo and Ukyo ran to the others.

"Shampoo" Mousse ran forward but she blocked his face, "Nice to see you're back" his lips mumbled underneath her palm, "The way you're supposed to be."

She turned to the others. "Where Ranma?" she asked.

"We don't know" Ukyo said still a bit confused as Ryoga came back over.

"Did you see that?" he replied referring to the woman they had encountered.

"I did" she nodded as they looked at the mirror.

"You know," he said, "If I hadn't seen it for myself. I wouldn't have believed it."

She nodded again and they all waited in silence.

**(Next Scene)**

Inside the mirror Ranma was still frantically trying to awaken Akane to no avail. Kiana sat on her throne with an emery board scraping her nails casually.

"Come on Akane" Ranma thought, "What can I do to make you wake up? I need your help?" he closed his eyes and placed his head onto her forehead, "I can't lose you again. I almost lost you once. I don't want to go through that same ordeal a second time. What can I do?" he whispered out loud and thought even harder, "Help me. Help me to help you Akane. Come back to me" the tears began to sting his eyes.

"Remember Ranma" Akane's voice echoed in his head.

"Remember?" he thought, "Remember what?"

"Remember what happened. It's the only way."

"What happened?" he thought, "In Jusenkyo" he realized, "Concentrate Saotome" he told himself, "Concentrate."

Ranma lay at Akane's feet unconscious his eyes completely shut.

"_What have you done?" Akane shouted to Kiana, "I passed all your challenges" she fell to her knees, "You said if I did that you would let him go."_

"_You have one final challenge Akane Tendo" Kiana replied, "If you can awaken him and break the spell that I have placed on him. Then you both can go free."_

"_Awaken him?"_

"_That is my challenge to you. Break the spell if you can."_

"_Break the spell?" she cried, "Ranma" she looked down at him, "Please come back Ranma. I'll do anything I promise. I won't hit you anymore. I'll stop calling you a pervert. I'll even become a better cook. Just please open your eyes. Please Ranma. I can't lose you" she cried the tears falling down her face._

"I can't lose you" Ranma thought at the same time.

"You have to come back. I need you to come back. Without you, what am I gonna do? If you're not around. If you're not around I'll be alone and unhappy. I need you to come back. Please Ranma come back to me. I know I say a lot of things, but I don't mean them" the tears were covering her eyes that she could barely see, "I like you. I like you just the way you are Ranma."

Ranma opened his eyes and looked down at his fiancée's gentle face as more flashbacks entered his mind about the day Akane had disappeared.

"You're such a jerk!" Akane shouted, "Why do you always got to be such a jerk?"

"_Oh. And who in they're right mind would want to marry someone like you!" he shouted back._

"_You said it! I could never marry someone like you, you pervert!"_

"_Oh yea! I don't want to marry someone like you either you stupid Tomboy! I can't believe I got so worked up and worried about you!"_

"_Well if that's the case the I wish you had never saved me!" she cried out loud and then turned her back to him, "If I'm such a problem for you then why don't you just" she cried even more._

"_Akane" he tried to place a hand guiltily on her shoulder but she turned around and smacked him across the face._

"_Just leave me alone!" she shouted running off._

"_Fine!" he shouted back angrily, "I will! Stupid girl" he mumbled._

Ranma opened his eyes once more and shook it in disbelief. "How could I have said such things?" he said aloud as Kiana listened in, "I really am a jerk. But Akane" he replied turning to the girl, "I didn't mean it. You gotta believe me. I never meant anything I said that day. I don't think you're that much trouble. It wasn't your fault what happened in Jusenkyo. I almost lost you. The truth is Akane; I like you just the way you are. If you come back I'll tell you to your face. You're perfect just the way you are. I don't want you to change," he cried, "Not at all. Can you hear me Akane? Akane! Akane!!"

"Ranma!" Akane shouted as she cried, "Please say you can hear me? Open your eyes!"

"_You're wasting your time" Kiana replied, "If you have nothing better to do then just shout at him, then the spell will never be broken."_

_Akane wiped the tears from her face and looked down into his._

Ranma moved his hand across his face, removing the tears that still remained and gazed down at Akane.

"Then if this is the only way" Akane whispered.

"If it's the only way to wake her up," he replied.

"Then I'll do it."/ _"Then I'll do it," _they said together.

Akane leaned down and kissed Ranma gently on the lips, astonishing Kiana and everyone in the room.

Ranma moved slowly down and placed his lips over Akane's, his eyes shut and Kiana equally horrified at the same reaction as before.

"Ranma" Akane said happily as he opened his eyes and blinked.

"_Akane?"_

"Akane" Ranma whispered as he placed his hand on top of hers and moved upward, "Come back to me Akane."

Akane opened her eyes slowly and also blinked staring at him. "Ranma?"

"You're okay" he grinned, the last tear falling, "I am so glad Akane" he embraced her tightly, "I was so worried about you."

"You came for me Ranma?" she whispered as he held onto her and Kiana seethed with jealousy, "You came for me after all."

"Of course I did stupid. Did you think I wouldn't? I'm sorry," he added.

"Me too" she nodded with a smile.

"Well congratulations Ranma" Kiana interrupted them with a cross of her arms; "You managed to wake her up, just like she managed to wake you up several months ago with the same method."

"Uh yea" he said blushing a little as he helped Akane to her feet, "Yea I did" he stared angrily at the other woman, "Now you have to keep your end of the bargain. Let Akane go."

"Ranma?" Akane began, "What bargain?"

"As you wish" Kiana agreed, "She may go."

"Akane" he replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her directly in the eye, "Go through the mirror and find Ukyo and Ryoga. They can take you home."

"What do you mean Ranma? Wait a minute," she said in confusion as he took her hand.

"Just come on" he replied gently as he pulled her to the mirror.

"Wait Ranma" she said worried, "Tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Akane" he shook his head sadly as he let go of her hand and her back was to the mirror, "This is for your own good" he pushed her backwards into the mirror as she screamed.

"Ranma! No!!!"

He sighed and hung his head as he walked back over to Kiana. "I'm ready."

**(Next Scene)**

Ryoga and Ukyo saw the mirror shine as Akane's figure came tumbling out of it. "Akane!" Ryoga yelled rushing forward with the others behind him.

She landed in his outstretched arms and his lap as they all stared down. "Akane honey are you all right?" Ukyo asked.

"Where Ranma Akane?" Shampoo asked her as she tried to regain her focus.

"Ranma? Ranma!" she jumped up and began to pound on the mirror, "Ranma what are you doing?" she cried out, "Why did you push me through? Ranma! Ranma you jerk! You jerk!" her punches became slower as she too hung her head and sobbed uncontrollably.

Nabiki walked over at once to comfort her. "Akane" she embraced her and Akane fell into her arms, not even trying to hold back the thousands of tears that were pouring down her face.

**(Till Next Time)**


	22. Chapter 22: The Way Things Should Be

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Way Things Should Be**

Kiana stood in front of Ranma and held her hands out in front of her, as he stood ready for anything.

"It's too bad Ranma" she replied, "I really did like you. But I can't have a rejection on my reputation you understand?"

"Sure" he nodded, "Do whatever you got to do."

"Shame really. Such a waste. You really are foolish. Good bye Ranma" she sent a small blast from her fingertips.

But it never struck the surprised boy. In fact it was deterred by another presence that had entered the room. "That will be quite enough Kiana!" the woman spoke as she came into the light, making Ranma step back in astonishment at the red head that was now before him.

"You?" Kiana seethed, "Why did you stop my attack?" she demanded, "We had an agreement."

"An agreement? But was it a written contract or a verbal contract?" she asked turning to Ranma.

"Uh? Verbal" he said still stunned.

"Then it is completely void as far as I am concerned."

"You can't do that?" Kiana protested.

"I can do anything" the woman replied angrily, "You've been bad Kiana and the other members of the Order are not pleased with you. They sent me here to stop you from causing any more problems in the city of Nerima. It's one thing to lure male victims to your cave in Jusenkyo. But another completely to come to a foreign country and cause havoc here. It goes against the code of the Order and you know it. I have been summoned to take you back and undo any mess you might have made. Now if I were you I would quit while I was ahead. Your two winged servants have already returned to the springs. You shall do the same," she added strictly pointing a finger at her.

"Yes mam. It seems I have no choice," she added angrily, "You got lucky," she said turning to him, "Not many people escape my web and live to tell about it. Farewell Ranma" she replied as she disappeared.

"I don't think that's the last time that I will see of her," Ranma said.

"Probably not" the woman nodded turning to him with a smile, "But the Order will do everything in our power to make sure she never bothers again."

"Order of Jusenkyo? So you're?"

"That's correct. I am the spirit of the girl who drowned in the spring many years ago."

"You're the reason I look like I do in my girl form?"

"Correct" she repeated, "And in that way you have my protection always."

"What?"

"Each and every spring in Jusenkyo has a spirit that protects it and in doing so they also protect any creature that falls into that particular spring. Did you know that?"

"No."

"Well it's true. And since it was you who was being pursued by Kiana, it made it a lot easier for me to find her. So thank you."

"What did she want with me anyway?"

"Kiana always wants the most important thing to most women who end up in Jusenkyo. I imagine she was after you because your fiancée cares about you so much."

"Oh" he blushed a little, "I see."

"Ranma there is one other thing."

"Yea. What is it?"

"I've been watching you a long time Ranma. You have become quite a fine young man. Not at all like the stubborn, rude, young man you used to be."

"I'm not so sure about that" he blushed even more.

"Well I am impressed anyway. What you did today, sacrificing yourself for that girl, has made me very proud of you indeed. And because of that I want to offer you something."

"What?" he asked.

She moved her hand slightly and the bottle of water floated over to her hand. "This" she held it out.

"The Jusenkyo water?"

"You can have it. I know you have wanted it for a long time" she handed it to him.

"I don't know what to say," he smiled, "This means everything to me. It's like my biggest dream coming true. But" he paused, "I don't think I can accept it."

"You can't? How come?"

"I feel like this isn't the right way to do it you know. I have wanted this water a long time. And every time I tried to get it I had to fight for it, like a real man. It wouldn't be much of a challenge if I just had it handed over to me. So here" he handed it back to her, "I'll find a way to get the water myself. On my own strength. You just watch."

She smiled as she held onto the bottle and nodded. "You are truly a remarkable young man Ranma Saotome." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, "But I believe there is someone waiting for you" she said as she pulled away and he smiled, "You must go to her now."

"Thanks" he nodded and dashed off towards the mirror.

She smiled once more and then disappeared as the mist once more began to fill the world of the mirror.

**(Next Scene)**

Outside on the other side of the mirror Akane was still crying. "Ranma you jerk! You dummy! Dummy! Dummy!"

"Hey!" he appeared from out of the mirror, "This is how a guy gets treated after everything he did? What kind of reception is this?"

"Ranma?" Ryoga replied as they all looked over.

Akane let the last tear fall from her eye and then walked over to him with her arms crossed. "You're all right?"

"Of course I am" he grinned smugly.

"You scared me to death!" she shouted, "You stupid jerk! What did you think you were doing?"

"I was trying to save your life!" he shouted back angrily, "If I knew you would be like this I wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"Well I didn't ask you to save me did I?" she yelled back as they began to walk out the door.

"Well maybe I won't save your life next time! What do you think about that?"

"That's fine with me Ranma! I'd rather not be saved by a stupid jerk like you!"

"Well I would never want to risk my life for a tomboy like you!"

"Oh boy" Mousse sighed, "Here we go again."

"Yea. But isn't it kind of nice?" Ryoga replied.

"Sure is" Ukyo agreed.

"What nice?" Shampoo asked.

"Ranma honey and Akane are back to normal," Ukyo answered.

"Yep" Ryoga nodded, "And everything is the way it is supposed to be."

"Absolutely" Nabiki added, "After all Akane and Ranma just wouldn't be the same."

They all nodded and then followed the couple out into the streets listening to their argument the entire way.

**(Next Scene)**

Later that evening when all had settled down, and all questions had been made and answered, Akane wandered out onto the back porch where she found Ranma looking up at the stars.

"Hey Ranma" she replied, "I brought you some tea. Kasumi made it."

"Oh thanks" he nodded taking it.

"Listen" she said as she sat down next to him, "I didn't get a chance to thank you. Ukyo and Nabiki told me you were really worried about me."

"Yea" he put his cup down.

"So thanks."

"For what?"

"For saving me you dope," she laughed a little.

"Oh that was nothing. I just wanted the real you back you know."

"Really Ranma?"

"Yea. You're just not Akane otherwise."

"I appreciate that" they stared at each other and got nervous all of a sudden and each turned, looking in the opposite direction.

"So nice night" he replied changing the subject.

"Yea. It really is pretty. Out" she added nervously.

"Akane."

"Yes?"

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure."

"Well we still have six more months of high school left. And then. And then I take over the dojo. Of course that all depends on if we go through with the arrangement" he said slowly, "And then" he stammered.

"And then?" she looked over at him.

"I'm not sure" he smiled as he glanced at her.

"I can live with that" she smiled back.

"Yea. Me too" he grinned even more as he turned to her and the stars twinkled above them.

Up on the roof Happosai was moaning over and over making Akane and Ranma look up in confusion.

"I didn't get to see the pretty lady!" he whined over and over.

Ranma just shook his head with a chuckle and then turned back to the stars, smiling even more than before and placing his hand lightly on top of Akane's making her blush slightly and turning her attention once more to the sparkling lights in the sky.

**(THE END)**


End file.
